


The unforgiven

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Español | Spanish, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, bottom!Dean, season 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel se despierta en el lago después de que el Leviatán salga de su cuerpo. No recuerda nada, pero siente que tiene que buscar algo y alguien. Dean por su parte tiene que seguir haciéndole frente a la vida que le ha tocado vivir. La lucha de Sam contra su propio cerebro está siendo agotadora y muchas veces ha estado a punto de no contarlo. Eso unido a todo lo demás hace que cada día le cueste más no tirar la toalla y darse por vencido. Encima Castiel ya no está con ellos. Conserva su gabardina, no sabe muy bien por qué, pero ahí la tiene. Y negará por encima de todas las cosas que más de una vez la ha cogido y se la ha quedado mirando, recordando quizás quien la llevaba puesta…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues ya estamos de hiatus. Las navidades pasadas os traje una serie de drabbles (35, para ser exactos) llamado “Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda” Este año no os he traído más drabbles aunque puede parecerlo. Por hacer algo que no haya hecho antes y sin que sirva de precedente, he cogido la séptima temporada y he escrito, digamos, una storyline aparte de lo que hemos visto en los capítulos. He intentado seguir el canon, ser fiel a la serie (siempre desde mi punto de vista, claro), y respetar los capítulos que han emitido hasta el momento. Creo que lo he conseguido, aunque debo decir que en el 7x09 y en el 7x10 he tenido que variar varios datos para ajustarlo a lo que tenía en mente. Espero me perdonéis por el atrevimiento.
> 
> Y nada más. Espero que se nos pase así más rápidamente el hiatus del mal y que vuelva Cas, por Dios, que mi fe empieza a decaer.
> 
> Un beso a tod@s y felices fiestas
> 
> Taolee
> 
> Días de publicación: de lunes a viernes desde el día 5 de diciembre del 2011 hasta el 6 de enero del 2012.
> 
> **  
> Nota de la autora: los warnings de este fanfic se irán añadiendo conforme vayan apareciendo. Estad atentos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvzDaB0XPQQ

 

 **Tittle:** [the unforgiven](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvzDaB0XPQQ)  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **Autora:** Taolee  
 **Beta:** Flexikuki y Taolee  
 **Fandom:** SPN  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer  
 **Spoilers:** Séptima temporada. Desde el 7x01 hasta el 7x10  
 **Warning:** de momento ninguno. Intento mantener el canon. Otra cosa es que lo logre ¬¬.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Ni Supernatural, ni los personajes, ni la idea, ni los actores me pertenecen. Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro.  
 **Special thanks:** Para Collinsmepone porque su piropo “Hija de puta, parece que tienes pene” es lo más bonito que me ha dicho nunca XD  
 **Art:** Iris_Manjon  
 **BIG thanks:** skoobie79 because she made an amazing video and when I asked her to use her video for my fanfic, she really loved the idea. Thanks babe, you are awesome!  <3  
 **Resumen:** Castiel se despierta en el lago después de que el Leviatán salga de su cuerpo. No recuerda nada, pero siente que tiene que buscar algo y alguien. Dean por su parte tiene que seguir haciéndole frente a la vida que le ha tocado vivir. La lucha de Sam contra su propio cerebro está siendo agotadora y muchas veces ha estado a punto de no contarlo. Eso unido a todo lo demás hace que cada día le cueste más no tirar la toalla y darse por vencido. Encima Castiel ya no está con ellos. Conserva su gabardina, no sabe muy bien por qué, pero ahí la tiene. Y negará por encima de todas las cosas que más de una vez la ha cogido y se la ha quedado mirando, recordando quizás quien la llevaba puesta…

 

UNO

 

El sonido del agua caer era lo único que oía. Millones de gotitas cristalinas y frías caían sobre una roca cercana y éstas le salpicaban en la cara. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba boca arriba flotando en la orilla de un lago. A lo lejos, el sol le taladraba las retinas y varias hojas de unos árboles muy altos le ocultaban los rayos a veces, según cómo soplara el viento, dejándole ver por breves segundos.

                Cuando intentó incorporarse, todo le dio vueltas, así que durante varios segundos, o quizás toda una vida, se quedó tumbado boca arriba en la orilla escuchando el agua a su alrededor.

                Agua. Esa sustancia formada por la combinación de un átomo de oxígeno y dos de hidrógeno. Líquida. Inodora. Insípida e incolora. Fuente de vida que casi lo mata.

                Ésta vez se propuso por lo menos sentarse y luego trazar un plan, como por ejemplo vomitar todo el agua que había tragado o dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación en su cabeza, como si le estuvieran cogiendo el cerebro y se lo estuvieran amasando con las dos manos.

                Se sentó en la orilla y notó cómo el agua le llegaba apenas a la cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Temía que si los abría, el mundo volvería a dar vueltas demasiado deprisa, así que esta vez lo hizo despacio y sin prisas. Primero abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Las pupilas se achicaron por la luz y el azul del iris se aclaró. Movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando recordar cómo había llegado allí.

                Se miró la ropa y rastros de lo que parecía ser sangre seguían impresos en la tela. Tenía las yemas de los dedos arrugadas por el agua y había perdido un zapato. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

                Intentó ponerse en pie y el cuerpo le falló. Estaba tan débil que hasta le costaba parpadear. Posiblemente fuera por la pérdida de sangre. No lo sabía, pero estaba mareado y cansado.

                Durante un rato más se quedó allí sentado, oyendo el sonido del agua alrededor de él. Lo envolvía y lo tranquilizaba a la par que lo ponía nervioso. El chapoteo le trajo imágenes a la mente. Escenas muy antiguas que no supo realmente cómo habían llegado a su cabeza. Sólo sabía que allí estaban.

                Con el sonido del agua cayendo sobre las rocas y el cerebro aún embotado por la sensación de haber estado bajo la superficie demasiado tiempo, logró levantarse y caminar errante sin un rumbo fijo.

 

                Los astros o alguna deidad al que le caía en gracia debían de estar de su parte, si es que eso existía, pero al final de un prado lleno de margaritas aparecía serpenteante una carretera de arena y grava. Arrastró los pies hacia allí haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando llegó al arcén, levantó un brazo al ver venir un coche a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos rezando porque se parara y le socorriera. Sabía que si no encontraba ayuda pronto no iba a contarlo. Había empezado a gotear sangre de nuevo por la manga de la camisa y la chaqueta, aún chorreando agua, le pesaba encima como si llevara un muerto sobre los hombros.

                Vio acercarse el coche. Levantó la palma abierta indicando que se parara, pero el vehículo pasó de largo sin tan siquiera aminorar la velocidad. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo intentando armarse de valor. Una punzada le atravesó los pulmones y lo dobló en dos haciendo que se tambaleara indeciso hacia delante para caer finalmente en medio de la carretera.

                Lo siguiente que oyó fue un coche frenar a su lado y un par de puertas que se abrían.

                Castiel se encogió sobre el polvo sin importarle la molesta sensación de miles de piedrecitas clavándosele sobre las palmas de las manos y las rodillas. Cuando levantó un poco la cabeza, dos monjas estaban frente a él mirándole con el rostro totalmente preocupado.

                - Hijo, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Ha tenido un accidente? –la monja que parecía ser más joven que la otra se agachó a su lado y lo agarró por debajo del brazo cuando lo vio caer hacia un lado. Al verse la mano manchada de sangre, levantó la cabeza para llamar a la otra mujer-. Hermana Michaella, venga, ayúdeme.

                La monja se puso por el otro lado y sostuvo al desconocido mientras le echaba aire a la cara con el movimiento de la mano que le quedaba libre. Gesto inútil, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

                - Oiga –lo llamó-. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo se llama?

                Castiel miró a un lado y a otro. Empezó a ver las caras borrosas y el sonido del agua seguía reverberándole en los oídos. Su nombre. Le estaban preguntando su nombre.

                - Yo… no recuerdo cuál es mi nombre –y se desmayó sobre la hermana Michaella.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

 

                 Dean se despertó mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la pierna le dolía como si estuvieran triturándosela célula a célula. El sofá era lo más incómodo del mundo entero y la tele estaba demasiado alta. Posiblemente eso fuera lo que le había sacado del letargo de pastillas que Bobby le había obligado a tomar. Agitó la cabeza intentando despejarse y un montón de escenas le vinieron a la mente. La primera de ellas Sam intentando luchar contra él. Sabía lo jodido que era volver a poner todo en su sitio cuando lo único en lo que crees se tambalea peligrosamente bajo tus pies. Nadie que no haya ido al infierno podría entender jamás qué es lo que se siente. Por eso entendía a Sam y sus visiones. Él no las había tenido, al menos no de esa forma, pero sabía lo que eran. Sabía lo que era hacer el mal, oír a las almas suplicar mientras te ríes de ellas y las maltratas. Realmente Dean sabía la clase de mierda por la que estaba pasando su hermano. Y estaría pendiente de él.

                El tema del Leviatán le hizo hundirse en el sofá y querer prenderse fuego. ¿Cómo cojones se supone que iban a luchar contra eso? Encima la casa de Bobby había volado por los aires. ¿Encontrarían la suficiente información necesaria para poder aniquilar a un bicho de esos? Tenían que hacerlo porque sino sí que iban a estar jodidos. Ya lo estaban en gran parte, así que no quería ni pensar lo que era estarlo del todo. Bastante tenía ya con la pierna escayolada y sin poder moverse. Hasta ir a mear era una aventura.

                Mientras se recuperaba, Bobby había alquilado una casita que parecía más bien una choza bastante apartada del mundo para poder reunir ahí sus cosas y no tener que ir de un lado para otro con ello a cuestas. Habían podido salvar relativamente poco. La mayoría se había quemado junto con la casa. ¿Se podía estar más jodido que ahora? Difícilmente.

                La nueva casa no era muy grande, pero era amplia. En la planta baja estaba la cocina, que era una habitación mal ventilada con dos muebles mal montados y una mesa medio apolillada. La verdad es que no distaba mucho de la antigua cocina de Bobby. Al lado había un dormitorio pequeño donde temporalmente dormía Dean. El salón era muy amplio y al fondo estaban las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba. Allí sólo había dos habitaciones; el dormitorio principal y un baño. También había un sótano bastante grande, feo y maloliente. Allí decidieron guardarlo todo, para intentar guardar las apariencias, como si fuera ya suficientemente raro que dos tíos y un viejo estuvieran viviendo solos en medio de la nada. La casa era oscura, fea y sucia, y había sido decorada por alguien con ansias de vengarse del mundo en general, pero no tenían más para permitirse algo mejor.

                Cuando volvió la vista a la televisión, un anuncio de unos bebés con un perrito color canela le hizo pensar en Cas. Ese ángel gilipollas, que había jugado con fuego hasta salir ardiendo, lo puso de un humor extraño.  Había pensado en él un par de veces. Bueno, para ser sinceros, había pensado en él muchas veces. No podía dejar de visionar cómo Castiel se había ido hundiendo en ese lago hasta explotar bajo el agua. En realidad ese ya no era Cas, sino ese cabrón que había salido del purgatorio con ganas de comerse el mundo como si fuera Barbra Streisand sobre un escenario en su mejor época. Cas, su Cas, había sido engullido minutos antes cuando les alertó de que se fueran de allí corriendo porque no podría contener esa cosa dentro mucho más tiempo. Maldito idiota. Ahora estaba muerto y a él sólo le quedaban un montón de recuerdos y una gabardina arrugada en el maletero del Impala.

                Con desidia, cambió de canal varias veces hasta que encontró algo parecido a la tele tienda. No es que fuera un adicto, pero con algo tendría que distraerse mientras Sam llegaba con la comida, ¿no? Alargó la mano, agarró una botella de algo que prometía escocer al tragarlo y se sumió en otro letargo.

 

 

                Castiel estaba sentado en una silla de madera que crujía cada vez que se movía. Llevaba un buen rato observando a las dos monjas hablar entre ellas. Quizás se les había olvidado su presencia porque no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado al convento. Antes habían pasado por la comisaria para averiguar quién era ya que no llevaba ninguna documentación encima. La policía le había tomado las huellas, pero al no tener ningún dato para poder empezar la búsqueda, descubrir quién era podía llevar su tiempo. Y tampoco había avisos a la policía de que alguien le estuviera buscando.

                La hermana Margarita se había despedido rápidamente de la comisaria asegurando que ellas se harían cargo del extraño. Todo eso bajo la severa mirada de la otra monja, que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. Cuando llegaron al convento, le habían dado un pantalón marrón y una camisa bastante amplia del mismo color para que se cambiara el traje que aún seguía chorreando y manchado de sangre. Las sandalias que llevaba le quedaban algo pequeñas, pero no abrió la boca. Se limitó a quedarse allí escuchando la conversación de las dos monjas.

                - Hermana Michaella. ¿No se da cuenta? Esto es una señal del Señor. Nos ha enviado a este desconocido para que cuidemos de él.

                La hermana Michaella miró a la monja con escepticismo.

                - Hermana Margarita. No sé si se le ha olvidado, pero somos monjas de clausura. Hemos prometido silencio y oración. ¿Qué pretende hacer exactamente con un hombre que no sabe quién es?

                La mujer guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. Tenía razón; ellas tenían un propósito en ese convento y no podían saltárselo así como así. Era cierto que guardaban voto de silencio y oración, pero podían hablar en momentos puntuales. ¿Por qué no iba a poder ese hombre quedarse? Animada, levantó la cabeza y volvió a la carga.

                - ¿No lo ve, hermana? Dios nos está poniendo a prueba. Llevamos mucho tiempo en este convento, tanto, que los votos que prometimos guardar hace ya tantos años no son un sacrificio porque estamos acostumbradas a ellos. Ahora Dios nuestro Señor nos manda a un hijo suyo, que está perdido, para que le ayudemos a encontrarse y pueda ser un hombre de fe.

                - No –la hermana Michaella levantó una ceja-. Se anima usted enseguida –luego volvió la cabeza y la giró hacia donde estaba Castiel para mirarle detenidamente-. No puede quedarse. No hay nada más que hablar.

                La hermana Margarita dio un paso al frente invadiendo totalmente el espacio personal de la otra monja.

                - _Un hombre tiene cien ovejas y se le descarría una. ¿No deja a las noventa y nueve y va por los montes a buscar a la que se le ha descarriado? Y si acontece que la encuentra, se regocijará más por aquella, que por las noventa y nueve que no se habían perdido. Así, no es la voluntad de nuestro Padre que está en los cielos, que se pierda uno de sus pequeños_ -acabó la parábola con un rictus seco y tajante-. Mateo 18:12-24

                La hermana Michaella levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la monja que tenía delante.

                - Se quedará bajo tu protección. Tú serás la responsable de él.

                La monja sonrió como nunca antes en la vida.

                - ¡Mil gracias, hermana Michaella! Dios la recompensará por esto.

                Impasible, la monja ni sonrió, ni se dejó adular.

                - En cuanto recupere la memoria, se marchará –sentenció-. Enséñale cuál será su celda y que aprenda a hacer algo útil.

 

 

 

                - Tío, te he mandado un mensaje hace horas. ¿Es que no lo has leído?

                Dean escuchó a Sam quejarse desde el otro lado de la línea. Cuando respondió a la llamada, estaba en medio de un sueño demasiado pesado.

                - No he escuchado nada –bostezó para hacerle entender a su hermano que había estado durmiendo-. ¿Qué quieres?

                - Bobby y yo hemos encontrado algunos libros en la biblioteca que nos podrían ayudar para la investigación. Ya vamos de camino a casa, pero antes vamos a comprar la cena. ¿Qué te apetece?

                - Como si no lo supieras.

                - Ya –Sam torció la boca, conociendo la respuesta de su hermano-. Una hamburguesa con queso, patatas y cerveza.

                - Y pastel de manzana –le recordó.

                - Dean. ¿No te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo?

                Dean cerró los ojos. Llevaba veinte años cazando. Veinte años viviendo en moteles. Veinte años durmiendo en colchones putrefactos. Veinte años comiendo hamburguesas. Sí, estaba cansado de muchas cosas.

                - Tienes razón, Sammy –sonrió-. Échale un pepinillo a la hamburguesa.

                - ¡Qué gran cambio, Dean!

                - Y no tardes –colgó la llamada sabiendo que si no lo hacía, Sam se pondría demasiado pesado.

                Revisó el teléfono por si le pasaba algo. Era extraño que no hubiera escuchado el sonido del mensaje aún estando dormido. Trasteó un poco y comprobó que tenía la bandeja de entrada al máximo de su capacidad. Sin entretenerse mucho, fue borrando los mensajes para que no le volviera a pasar lo mismo. Mensajes de Bobby, Sammy y algunos de publicidad de la compañía de teléfono fueron borrados al instante. Iba a buen ritmo uno tras otro, hasta que llegó a uno que no sabía que había guardado. Era un mensaje de Castiel de cuando estaba aprendiendo a usar el teléfono móvil.

                _No estoy familiarizado con esta tecnología. ¿Dean? ¿Estás ahí?_

                Dean se acordó de cuando le llegó el mensaje y lo que se rió imaginándose a un ángel del Señor tecleando botón tras botón hasta dar con el correcto. Castiel solía decir su nombre al final de cada jodida frase. Al principio era un puto incordio, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. Ahora ya todo eso se había acabado. Seleccionó ese mensaje. Los seleccionó todos y los borró. No era bueno mirar hacia atrás demasiado tiempo o el pasado te atraparía en sus redes.

 

 

 

                Castiel lo miró todo a su alrededor en la celda. La verdad es que no había mucho que observar. La habitación medía tres metros por tres metros. Sólo entraba un pequeño jergón en una esquina, una mesilla de noche, un armario de una puerta que parecía más bien cuatro maderas apolilladas mal montadas, un orinal en una esquina haciendo juego con un lavabo pegado a la pared y una silla.

                Se había sentado en el borde de la cama a esperar a la hermana Margarita. Dijo que pronto vendría con cosas para él, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se sentó a mirar por la pequeña ventana con barrotes.

                Perdido estaba en el sonido de los pájaros que se oían desde fuera cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió. La hermana Margarita entró con paso rápido y cerró la puerta tras ella.

                - Aquí te dejo la ropa que traías puesta –abrió la puerta del armario y metió al fondo la camisa, la chaqueta y los pantalones con los que había salido del lago. La corbata azul también estaba-. También te he traído un hábito de los que usan los hermanos franciscanos. Y esto. Te ayudará.

                Castiel levantó la mirada hacia la mano de la mujer. Le entregaba una biblia. En pasta dura y negra, con una cruz grande y dorada en la portada.

                - Gracias –murmuró con la voz algo ronca. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de la aspereza de su voz.

                - ¿Ya te has acordado de algo? –la hermana Margarita acercó la silla y se sentó frente a él-. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo fuiste a parar al lago?

                Él negó con la cabeza.

                - Pues tendremos que llamarte de alguna manera –la mujer suspiró, apenada por las malas noticias-. Bueno. Tengamos fe en Dios nuestro Señor. Estoy segura de que él te hará descubrir quién eres realmente, ¿verdad? Leer la biblia podría ayudarte.

                - Sí –Castiel respondió lacónicamente-. Tengo fe.

                - Ahora dejaré que descanses –la mujer se levantó y puso la silla en su sitio-. Mañana te enseñaré lo que hacemos, los oficios, el convento y a las hermanas. Seguro que les agradará tu presencia.

                Realmente no sabía qué contestar. Se quedó sentado en la cama agarrando el sagrado libro que le había dado la mujer. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volvió hacia él.

                - ¿Qué te parece Moisés?

                Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundido.

                - ¿Moisés? –preguntó sin comprender a qué venía eso.

                - Claro, Moisés. Porque apareciste entre las aguas –le sonrió cálidamente-. En la biblia viene. Tendrás tiempo para leértela. Buenas noches, Moisés. A las seis de la mañana vendré a recogerte para asistir a las primeras oraciones del día.

                Sin esperar respuesta, la hermana Margarita abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. A los pocos segundos se  oyó un cerrojo al otro lado de la celda.

                Castiel se quedó mirándose las manos. ¿Iba a ser ese su destino?

 

                A la mañana siguiente se había levantado con tiempo para estar listo. Sólo tenía que ponerse una túnica marrón que le llegaba a los tobillos y nada más. Se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba y cogió la áspera prenda con ambas manos. Antes de dejar que se deslizara por su cuerpo, se miró la piel amoratada, sobre todo por los hombros. También se había dado cuenta de que tenía una herida a medio cerrar en medio del pecho y si se tocaba a esa misma altura, pero por la espalda, notaba la misma clase de herida. Como si lo hubieran ensartado como a un pinchito. Toda esa sangre del traje parecía ser suya. Ahora comprendía por qué se sentía tan débil.

                Respiró hondo espantando la sensación de pesadez de su estómago y siguió vistiéndose. La cuerda de esparto que completaba el atuendo se la anudó a la cadera dejando colgar la que le sobraba por un lado. Dudó si ponerse la capucha o no. Finalmente decidió ponérsela y taparse la cara con ella. A fin de cuentas, el hábito de las monjas era muy parecido; todas vestidas de marrón, con la cabeza cubierta por una toca blanca y negra que les tapaba la cabeza.

                La puerta de la celda se abrió con un estruendoso golpe metálico que indicaba que habían descorrido el cerrojo.

                - Buenos días, hermano Moisés –la hermana Margarita entró en la celda y lo miró de arriba abajo. Asintió complacida cuando lo vio vestido y preparado. Se fijó en la cuerda colgado en su cadera y se acercó a ella para hacerle tres nudos-. Representan los votos de pobreza, castidad y obediencia.

                Castiel asintió y la saludó con la cabeza. Sin más, la monja salió y él la siguió por el largo pasillo medio a oscuras. Ya habían caminado casi la mitad del convento cuando notó que le flaqueaban las rodillas. Aminoró el paso, pero eso no le salvó de sufrir un mareo que lo llevó a trastabillar hacia un lado para dejarse de caer pesadamente contra la pared.

                Alertada por el ruido, la hermana Margarita se volvió y al ver que algo le pasaba, se acercó a él rápidamente.

                - Hermano Moisés. ¿Qué le ocurre?

                Castiel no tuvo tiempo de responder. Las rodillas dejaron de sostener todo su peso y cayó al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Entonces dejó de sentir nada.

 

 

 

 

                - ¿Te has quitado la escayola? –Bobby abrió una cerveza y se la pasó a Dean que estaba triunfante de pié delante de él-. Así no te vas a recuperar en la vida.

                - Me la tenía que quitar mañana de todas formas –Dean echó un trago largo y caminó por el salón cojeando levemente-. ¿Dónde está Sam?

                Bobby se encogió de hombros. No estaba muy seguro de dónde había ido. Llevaba un par de días actuando por su cuenta y eso no era bueno. Dean lo vigilaba todo lo cerca que podía. A veces aún se despertaba sudando cuando soñaba con su hermano totalmente perdido apuntándole con la pistola. Sabía lo jodido que era tener la mente rota y no diferenciar lo que era verdad y lo que no. Sólo los que han pasado por eso podían, y lamentablemente Dean sabía de ese tema. Le preocupaba su hermano aunque supiera lo fuerte que era. También era la persona más inteligente que conocía, pero ante tales alucinaciones, no valía nada la fortaleza ni la sabiduría. Si Lucifer quería joder de verdad a Sam sin apenas esfuerzos, había elegido a la persona indicada, porque la vida del menor de los Winchester nunca había sido un camino de rosas. Y menos aún los últimos años.

                - Iré a buscarle.

                - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

                Dean se volvió hacia Bobby. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

                - No. Si necesito ayuda te llamaré.

                El viejo asintió. Lo vio marcharse y se llevó su cerveza a los labios. Había vivido una vida larga y pesada. En ocasiones demasiada de ambas cosas, pero jamás había visto a nadie soportar tanto como soportaba Dean. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era; ¿hasta cuándo iba a seguir tragando sin que le explotara todo en la cara? Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que el Leviatán andaba suelto y Castiel se había hundido en el lago como si fuera una piedra. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar para ver cómo se las arreglaban en su desastrosa situación.

 

                Había seguido el rastro de Sam y el caso que estaba investigando. Un Kitsune. Había oído la historia que le había contado su hermano, y le creía. Sam no tenía por qué engañarle con eso. Pero no confiaba en ella. Un bicho era un bicho hasta que moría. Punto. No era cuestión de ser bueno o ser malo, era cuestión de que cada uno tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Ese Kitsune tenía que matar para alimentarse. Y él mataba monstruos. No había nada más que hablar al respecto.

                Por un segundo dudó si había hecho lo correcto cuando el hijo de esa mujer le dijo que la única persona a la que mataría sería a él. Bien. Que se pusiera a la cola. Otro fan que anhelaba su cabeza no era nada nuevo para él.

                Cuando salió del motel, en lugar de volver con Sam, condujo hacia las afueras del pueblo. Allí detuvo el coche a un lado del camino y se bajó. Durante unos minutos estuvo apoyado contra un lateral de la carrocería de su nena viendo pasar los coches a lo lejos por la carretera. Cuando se cansó, sacó el cuchillo manchado de debajo del asiento y caminó hacia el maletero para limpiarlo y guardarlo en su sitio.

                No se acordaba que allí, bajo una de las bolsas que guardaban con munición, estaba la gabardina de Cas. Soltó el cuchillo y cogió la prenda con una mano. Estaba áspera y olía raro. Era normal si analizaba que se había secado dentro de ese maletero, oliendo a fango del pantano y a sangre seca. Sangre de Castiel.

                Dean no pudo reprimir apretar la prenda entre los dedos. ¿Cuánta gente había dejado atrás? ¿Cuántos más tendrían que caer antes de que lo hiciera él por última vez?

                Conforme habían pasado esas últimas semanas, había dejado de echarle la culpa a Cas por todo. Había metido la pata, los había traicionado y se había arriesgado más de la cuenta, pero ese maldito bebé con gabardina había tenido un buen propósito, ¿no? Nadie podía culparle por ello. Sin saberlo, Castiel siempre había sido un soñador. El problema era que nadie le había dicho que los sueños raramente se hacían realidad.

 

 

 

                Castiel estuvo semanas delirando en la cama de su celda. Ya todas las monjas del convento estaban enteradas de su presencia y la hermana Margarita había tenido que soportar miradas de todo tipo. Eso a ella no le importaba. Quería saber qué le pasaba a ese hombre y por qué estaba tan mal.

                El médico le informó que el hermano Moisés había perdido mucha sangre, seguramente debido al accidente. El mismo shock parecía el causante de su pérdida de memoria, porque no parecía haber sufrido ningún golpe en la cabeza por ninguna parte. También parecía haber sufrido un caso extremo de desnutrición, como si hubiera pasado años sin alimentarse correctamente. Por la ropa que llevaba cuando le encontraron, el hermano Moisés no parecía tener una mala vida, pero todo era posible. Ahora el médico les había aconsejado reposo, suero y vigilarle para que no le subiera la fiebre.

                La hermana Margarita, como responsable de él, estuvo día y noche en su celda, sentada a su lado cambiándole los paños que empapaba en agua para ponérselos en la frente por otros nuevos y frescos cuando se calentaban.

                Castiel parecía estar en su propio delirio personal. No parecía darse cuenta de nada. Le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo y el alma, que le era imposible moverse en la cama. Respiraba trabajosamente y sentía todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Tantas sensaciones, tantas experiencias que no recordaba de antes, le hicieron cerrar los ojos y no querer volver a abrirlos nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

                 Dean se sentó en una esquina del sofá y encendió la tele. No echaban nada interesante a esa hora, pero prefería eso a no oír nada en toda la casa. El silencio le mataba. Así por lo menos con el jaleo de los anuncios lograba espantar las voces de los fantasmas que había en su mente.

                Su encuentro con Osiris y su charla con Jo no habían hecho más que traerle un montón de preocupaciones a la mente. Sabía que no podía echarse la culpa de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero así era. Si se ponía a pensar, la vida de mierda que llevaba su hermano era por su culpa. Si no hubiera ido a buscarle para que le ayudara a localizar a su padre, Sam ahora mismo sería un abogado y posiblemente con mucho éxito. Estaría casado con Jessica y tendrían dos bebés y un perro. Ahora, y gracias a él, todo lo que Sam tenía era una vida de mierda y la mente medio rota.

                Si no fuera por él, Ellen y Jo seguirían vivas.  Y Ash, Y Rufus, y Ericksen, y Cas. Fuera donde fuera, siempre acababa matando a alguien.

                No era justo que pensara así y Jo se lo había dicho. Él no tenía la culpa de las acciones de la gente. No podía seguir cargando con el peso del mundo, pero era algo que Dean no podía evitar hacer. Llevaba toda la vida haciéndose cargo de las cosas de los demás. Desde los cuatro años, lo primero que le encomendó su padre fue que se hiciera cargo de su hermano. Y eso había hecho. A veces con más o menos éxito, pero nunca se había dado por vencido.

                Ahora parecía que Sam estaba bien, que había logrado consolidar las barreras de su mente, pero… ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Sería así para siempre? ¿Era tan fuerte Sam como para apartar tan fácilmente a Lucifer y ver la vida como si fuera una comedia romántica? Porque él no sabía por dónde coger su triste existencia.

                Abrió otra cerveza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el borde del sofá. No iba a bajar la guardia. Iba a estar con mil ojos pendientes de Sam. Incluso le había dicho a Bobby que lo observara por las noches. El viejo se había reído de él y le había regañado por insinuar que él fuera de esa clase de viejo verde que va por ahí mirando muchachitos más jóvenes que él. Lo que Dean quería era que Bobby le diera su opinión. Desde fuera se veían las cosas de distinta manera. Él llevaba tanto tiempo durmiendo con Sam que ya no era objetivo muchas veces. Dormir solo tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, pero Dean sólo estaba pendiente de Sam.

                Medio somnoliento, le dio otro trago a la botella hasta acabársela y fue a por otra. ¿A qué hora empezaba el Doctor Sexy?

 

            Castiel se había integrado perfectamente en la rutina del convento. Desde que se había recuperado un par de semanas atrás, se había unido a los quehaceres de        las monjas. La orden de las hermanas Carmelitas de San Antonio, en Texas, era tranquila y apacible. Siendo un grupo reducido, tenían que repartirse las distintas tareas y organizarse durante la semana. Trabajaban con los pobres y tenían un comedor social donde alimentaban a vagabundos y gente con pocos recursos. Cultivaban una pequeña huerta y hacían pasteles y dulces que vendían los domingos en el mercado de la ciudad. Cantaban en actos religiosos, bordaban, pintaban figuritas y elaboraban toda clase de objetos que pudieran vender luego para poder compartirlo con los pobres. El silencio y la oración las acompañaba durante todo el día. Y Castiel se acostumbró a eso.




                Las monjas habían aceptado su presencia y allí no había distinciones de ningún tipo. Él era uno más, un siervo de Dios. Era igual que ellas ante los ojos del creador.

                Su hora favorita era la última hora de la noche, después de cenar y antes de acostarse, cuando las monjas hacían la última oración del día. A diferencia de la primera hora de la mañana, que rezaban y se iban rápidamente a desayunar para comenzar con las labores del día, el rezo de la noche era más libre y más tranquilo. Se reunían todos en la pequeña capilla y oraban. Luego quien quisiera podía marcharse a su celda o bien quedarse en la capilla un rato más. Y él siempre se quedaba. Ese sitio le daba paz y tranquilidad y el olor de las velas y el incienso hacían que se relajara. Además, había comenzado a leer la biblia y cada noche leía un buen trozo antes de acostarse. Eso le hacía meditar y pensar acerca de su vida y de lo que le había pasado. Quizás las respuestas que estaba buscando estaban escondidas en forma de parábolas en ese libro. Él no cesaba en su empeño de buscar una razón y un por qué, así que, noche tras noche, leía un nuevo pasaje de la biblia intentando quizás encontrarse a sí mismo.

                El sábado tuvo su primer día libre desde que estaba en el convento. Las hermanas solían ir a visitar a sus familias o a realizar tareas fuera del convento que tenían pendientes, pero él no sabía qué hacer. Ni a donde ir, así que se dedicó a limpiar su celda. Tampoco es que estuviera muy sucia, pero quizás no le vendría mal ventilar el armario y darle la vuelta al colchón. También cambió las sábanas  y recogió las pocas pelusas que encontró debajo de la cama.

                Cuando abrió el armario, recordó la ropa que había guardado al fondo del mueble. La cogió y se la quedó mirando. Quizás si la lavaba bien y le quitaba las manchas de sangre, podría servirle a alguien de los que venían pidiendo al convento.  Cuando agarró el pantalón para darle la vuelta y lavarlo, algo cayó al suelo y rebotó hasta rodar debajo de la cama. Curioso, se agachó y  miró. Alargó la mano y alcanzó el objeto negro y pequeño. Cuando se arrodilló poniéndose derecho, descubrió que era un teléfono móvil. Lo abrió y tecleó, pero no pasó nada. Era lógico; si había estado en su bolsillo todo el rato, se habría estropeado con el agua del lago.

                - ¿Eso es un teléfono móvil? –la hermana Margarita acababa de llegar a la puerta de la celda que estaba abierta y lo había visto arrodillado con el teléfono en la mano-. ¿Es tuyo?

                Castiel se giró hacia ella.

                - Eso parece –respondió nervioso tragando con dificultad-. Estaba en un bolsillo de mi pantalón. Pero no enciende. Se tiene que haber estropeado cuando caí al agua –apretó de nuevo los botones pero nada pasó-. No funciona.

                - Déjame ver –la mujer le arrebató el aparato de las manos y trasteó apretándolo todo. Efectivamente no funcionaba, pero ella parecía más esperanzada que él-. Uno de los chicos que viene a ayudarnos en el comedor social de los domingos entiende mucho de estas cosas. ¿Quieres que se lo lleve mañana a ver si él puede hacer algo?

                Castiel la miró estupefacto. ¡Por supuesto que quería!

                - Sí –respondió amablemente-. Es usted muy amable, hermana Margarita.

                La monja guardó el teléfono en un bolsillo de su hábito y le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano.

                - Todo se va a arreglar, hermano Moisés. Ya lo verás.

                Castiel asintió. Se quedó allí sentado en el suelo pensando si había hecho lo correcto o no.

 

 

 

                - Sam… no.

                - Dean. Estás siendo muy testarudo.

                - ¿Yo soy el testarudo? –Dean se frotó los ojos. Estaba tan cansado que ya ni veía. Su hermano lo había tenido de caso en caso sin apenas dormir y sin apenas descansar-. Sam. Para. Por favor.

                Sam lo miró confundido, pero no dijo nada.

                - Está bien, Dean. Quédate en casa, bebe y duerme la mona, que al parecer es lo único que te apetece últimamente, ¿no? –Sam salió de la casa dando un portazo, dejando a Dean y a Bobby solos en el salón.

                - El niño tiene razón.

                La voz del viejo resonó a su lado como un trueno. Apretó los dientes y guardó silencio, incapaz de volver la cabeza para hacerle frente.

                Estuvo así varios días, sumido en su propio mundo y en sus propias ideas.

                Esa mañana, cuando se levantó, había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla. La cara de Castiel lo miraba, el agua lo tragaba y su hermano le gritaba con una pistola en la mano.

                Lo primero que hizo cuando abrió los ojos sobresaltado fue echar mano a la cerveza que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, pero no había. Era evidente que en algún momento de la noche se la había bebido y no se acordaba. Sabía que se le estaban yendo las cosas de las manos, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

                Conocer a esos dos brujos que estaban los dos medio tarumbas, tampoco le ayudó demasiado. Llegó incluso a preguntarse cómo puede el amor convertirse en algo tan autodestructivo. Al final resultó ser que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ese tipo, Don, no era un capullo como había pensando en un principio. Incluso los había salvado de uno de los leviatanes. Ahora tenían a ese hijo de puta encerrado en el sótano y Bobby ya no sabía qué más probar con él para hacer cantar a ese bastardo y que dejara de reírse de todos ellos. Era exasperante y si por él fuera, ya le habría metido tres cartuchos de dinamita por el culo y lo habría hecho volar en mil pedazos. Si las ideas de Bobby seguían sin dar resultados, él apostaba por lo de la dinamita. De hecho, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea, sobre todo cuando ese mamón no dejaba de hablar y de reírse durante horas.

                Esa noche estaba particularmente pesado. Dean estaba apoyado en el borde de la encimera de la cocina. Acababa de sacar una cerveza de la nevera y miraba al suelo, justo en el mismo punto donde oía venir la risa. Con los nervios a flor de piel se bebió el botellín de un solo golpe. Luego sacó otra y repitió la misma operación. No sabía ya cuántas llevaba, ni le importaba. Sólo sabía que comenzaba a hacer efecto; todo empezaba a darle igual.

                Se tambaleó peligrosamente y caminó hacia su habitación. Eso de dormir solo tenía sus ventajas porque no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie del estado en que llagaba ni por qué. A veces extrañaba a Sam, pero sabía que durmiendo con Bobby estaba mejor.

                Cerró la puerta con el pie de un golpe y caminó vacilante por la habitación. Sobre la mesita de noche tenía un despertador que debía de haber apagado mal esa mañana cuando se levantó porque la radio estaba sonando aunque muy bajita. Le dio voz y se tiró sobre la cama como un peso muerto. Cuando rebotó, gruñó porque se había clavado el teléfono móvil en la cadera. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó. Se lo quedó mirando como si no lo hubiera visto en la vida. [Hunting high and low](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1dqjZbgpTQ) de A-Ha le llenó la cabeza de imágenes que no estaba seguro de saber si existían, si habían existido alguna vez o si todo era producto de su imaginación. Posiblemente fuera esto último.

                Marcó su número. Aún se lo sabía, y esperó a que le diera señal, pero no lo hizo. Era normal sabiendo que tenía que estar en el fondo del lago nadando con los peces.

                Esperó a que la tele operadora dijera que el teléfono al que llamaba estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura y luego le avisó de que podía dejar un mensaje de voz. Dean agarró bien el teléfono y eso hizo.

                - Cas. Sé que no vas a oír nunca este mensaje. Simplemente quería decirte que… –suspiró cansado-… te echo de menos.

                Y colgó. Cerró los ojos y así se quedó durante toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Castiel no había ordeñado en su vida. De hecho no recordaba haber visto una vaca nunca, y ahí estaba. Se había adaptado perfectamente a la vida en el convento. Todo era tranquilo y sosegado y las monjas eran muy amables con él. Le estaban enseñando todo lo que ellas sabían y él agradecía al cielo la ayuda de esas mujeres.

                También se había leído la biblia. Entera. De cabo a rabo, y ahora había empezado a leerla de nuevo. Le parecía fascinante toda esa historia, y más teniendo en cuenta que pudo ser verdad.

                Durante el día solía trabajar en el huerto. Le gustaba plantar hortalizas y cuidar de ellas. Cualquier otra persona se habría desesperado. Muchas de las hermanas, sin ir más lejos, odiaban esa tarea porque para ciertas hortalizas y verduras había que ser muy cuidadoso al plantarla y recogerla en el tiempo justo para que no se echara a perder. Eso a él no le importaba. Lo hacía con cariño y amor y nunca se quejaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ya que si no fuera por esas mujeres él estaría perdido vagando por el mundo sin saber qué hacer con su vida?

                Dejó la carretilla y se secó el sudor de la frente. Había una oleada de calor en Texas y aunque ya las temperaturas tendrían que ser algo más frescas, él seguía teniendo demasiado calor.

                Llevaba dos días arreglando el muro externo del patio de la abadía. Lo estaba encalando para dejarlo blanco y reluciente para la congregación anual que tendría lugar allí mismo en un par de semanas. Tenía tiempo de sobra para dejarlo todo perfecto a pesar de que era él solo el que lo estaba arreglando sin ayuda de nadie. Tampoco la había pedido. La mayoría de las hermanas eran muy mayores y la que más o la que menos, no tenía ya cuerpo para llevar una carretilla ni picar paredes.

                Por ese día ya había terminado. Se miró de arriba abajo y se lamentó de haberse ensuciado el hábito. Menos mal que la hermana Margarita le había conseguido otro. Guardó todas las  herramientas y la carretilla para el día siguiente y caminó a buen paso hasta llegar a su celda. Cogió la cogulla limpia y caminó de nuevo de vuelta hacia la otra punta del convento. Las hermanas le habían dejado un pequeño aseo sólo para que él pudiera usarlo. Era una cortesía por su parte, aunque para ello tenía que ir hasta la otra punta.

                Cuando llegó, se sacudió el polvo blanquecino de encima y se miró en un pequeño espejo que había colgado en la pared. Tenía el pelo también blanco por la cal y los ojos un poco rojos. Señal de que se había rascado con las manos sucias.

                Se desnudó y se quitó las sandalias. Desnudo, caminó hacia la ducha. Sabía que el agua caería fría sobre él. Hasta allí no llegaba el agua caliente y no había querido importunar a las pobres monjas que se habían preocupado por buscarle un emplazamiento sólo para él para que estuviera cómodo sin verse rodeado de mujeres.

                La primera gota de agua fría le puso los pelos de punta y todo su cuerpo reaccionó poniéndose tenso. Levantó la cara para que el chorro le cayera directamente sobre la frente y le quitara los restos de cal de la piel, pero entonces se sintió agobiado. Esa agua fría en la cara le recordó al lago donde había aparecido flotando en la orilla.

                Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose, viéndola caer sobre sus pies para desaparecer acto seguido por un pequeño desagüe.

                Se duchó rápidamente, se puso el  otro hábito y limpió las sandalias hasta dejarlas relucientes. Ya casi era la hora de cenar, y aunque no tenía mucha hambre, deseaba llegar cuanto antes porque así tendría más tiempo para meditar sentado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia. Le habían enseñando a rezar el rosario e incluso le habían regalado uno con cuentas de maderas talladas a mano. Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca, así que aprendió a rezarlo lo antes posible. Le fascinaba cómo las oraciones fluían de su boca cada vez más rítmicamente, cómo sonaba su voz, áspera y grave, mientras lo rezaba. Era sin duda el regalo perfecto para él.

                - Hermano Moisés –la hermana Margarita había aparecido a su lado cuando caminaba de camino al refectorio.

                Castiel se volvió y esperó a que la mujer llegara a su lado.

                - Hermana Margarita –la saludó formalmente, como siempre hacía.

                - Acaban de traerme su teléfono móvil –le susurró.  Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el aparato y un cargador-. Me ha costado un par de platos más de comida y varios postres el próximo domingo, pero espero que pueda servir de ayuda.

                Castiel asintió. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y caminó junto a la hermana Margarita para ir a cenar. Apenas probó bocado y no saboreó la comida como siempre. Cuando ya llevaba un rato orando en la capilla, se dio cuenta de que no estaba concentrado. No se estaba enterando de ninguna de las oraciones que decía y no lograba alcanzar el estado de calma que lograba cada noche con los rezos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse a su celda y echarle un vistazo al móvil cuanto antes.

                Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Con ansia, sacó el teléfono y comenzó a teclear los botones. No sabía muy bien dónde buscar o qué hacer, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el móvil no tenía nada; ni mensajes, ni llamadas… nada. Estaba totalmente vacío y sin información. Pero no se dio por vencido a la primera; buscó y rebuscó. Ni siquiera en eso que decía ser “agenda” había nada. Ni llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes recibidos… absolutamente nada.

                El teléfono pitó anunciando que tenía poca batería. Se lo quedó mirando dudando si cargarlo o no. Estaba claro que eso no iba a ayudarle en nada. Buscó con la mirada el cargador que afortunadamente la hermana Margarita se había encargado de conseguirle uno. Se incorporó de la cama y no lo enchufó porque para ello tendría que quitar la lamparita que usaba para leer ya que no tenía más enchufes en la celda. Finalmente se arrodilló a un lado del camastro, recitó sus oraciones y se acostó. A la mañana siguiente le quedaba un día muy largo por delante de trabajo.

 

                Y así fue. Castiel se levantó antes del amanecer, hizo sus oraciones, desayunó y siguió arreglando la pared del patio. Iba a buen ritmo y si seguía así, en pocos días lo tendría terminado.

                Las horas se le pasaron volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya casi era la hora de cenar. Caminó rápidamente para llegar a las duchas, se aseó y luego fue a cenar. Esa noche se quedó más tiempo orando. Quería recuperar las que había perdido de la noche anterior. Cuando llegó a su celda ya era bastante tarde y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba tan cansado que seguramente podría quedarse dormido de pie.

                Llegó, rezó de rodillas un Padre Nuestro y un Ave María y se metió en la cama. A los pocos segundos ya estaba profundamente dormido.

 

                La mañana llegó implacable y con ella otro nuevo día cargado de obligaciones.

                Castiel se levantó con tiempo, hizo su cama y se afeitó en el lavabo que tenía en su habitación.  Cuando terminó, aún tenía unos minutos para ordenar un poco la celda. No es que tuviera desordenada, porque no tenía con qué, pero sí era cierto que era muy olvidadizo y solía dejarse la biblia o el rosario por medio.

                Recogió un poco la habitación y entonces volvió a acordarse del móvil. Ahora podía dejar cargándolo ya que no iba a estar en la habitación y no iba a necesitar la lámpara.

                Al conectarlo, la pantalla se encendió sola y pitó anunciándole que seguía funcionando. Cuando fue a dejar el aparato escondido detrás de la mesita de noche, éste parpadeó y vibro en su mano.

                Castiel se lo quedó mirando arrugando la frente. ¿Qué era ese dibujito en la parte superior de la pantalla? Tecleó todos los botones posibles  y finalmente logró averiguar que era un mensaje de voz. Extrañado, lo miró. Quizás poco a poco fuera recuperando los mensajes y la información que había en él. Lo dudaba, pero él era un hombre de fe y eso era lo último que iba a perder. Apretó el botón y se acercó el teléfono al oído. Entonces oyó la voz: <i>“Cas. Sé que no vas a oír nunca este mensaje. Simplemente quería decirte que… te echo de menos.</i> La voz. Esa voz. ¿Por qué sonaba tan triste?

                Castiel quiso saber más, pero las campanas anunciaron que la primera oración de la mañana estaba comenzando. Tuvo que dejar el teléfono a toda prisa detrás de la mesita de noche y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde. Hasta por la noche no iba a tener oportunidad de volver para saber más sobre esa voz. ¿Había dicho Cas?


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Llevaba un buen rato apoyado en la valla del muelle. Sam se había ido un par de horas atrás y él lo había seguido con la mirada hasta que su hermano desapareció de su vista. Sabía que se pondría así, por eso había intentado ocultárselo. Amy podría haber sido su amiga, pero era un monstruo, y él cazaba monstruos. Así de sencillo.

                Aún estaba flipando un poco por lo que les había pasado. Sam y él iban a tener que esconderse mucho más que antes. Adiós a nombres molones falsos, al portátil de Sam, a sus teléfonos móviles… todo. Incluso adiós a su nena por un tiempo. Eso sí que le jodía muy mucho. Al menos habían descubierto cómo matar a esos hijos de perra. Ya era algo. Bobby los había puesto al día, y a tiempo gracias a Dios, porque no sabía cómo diablos hacerles frente. Fue un poco creepy ver su rostro reflejado en ese bastardo. Si se ponía a pensar en la de personas inocentes que esos cabrones habían matado en su nombre, se le revolvían las tripas. No, era mejor no pensar y seguir adelante con su vida. Ahora tenía que localizar a Sam. Sabía que no andaría muy lejos. Había visto en las noticias un par de casos raros y presentía que su hermano rondaría los alrededores. Cogió el coche y emprendió el rumbo de nuevo.

 

 

 

                Castiel terminó antes su trabajo. Sabía que aún tenía media hora más de sol antes de que cayera la noche para seguir con el muro, pero ya no podía más. Se había llevado todo el día pensando en esa voz. Tan sólo la había escuchado una vez, pero estaba seguro de que ya podía distinguirla de entre un millón de voces diferentes.

                Lo recogió todo rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia su celda. Cuando llegó, desenchufó el teléfono y lo miró. Tardó un rato en volver a localizar el mensaje de voz, y cuando lo logró, volvió a oír esa voz ronca, fuerte, y quizás un poco ida. Arrastraba con pereza las palabras y de fondo se oía una canción, pero Castiel no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser. Quizás ese hombre estaba en una discoteca y estaba llamando a su mujer, o a su novia. Tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que se hubiera equivocado. ¿Y si lo estaba?

                Pero no. Algo le decía que ese mensaje era para él. Tenía que serlo. Se armó de valor, respiró hondo y le dio a re-llamada.

                Nada. Ese número ya no existía. ¿Cómo podía ser posible si le había llegado recientemente? Quizás fuera un mensaje antiguo y era lo único que se había salvado del móvil.

                Lo miró triste y pesaroso. No estaba mal en el convento, ni tampoco tenía claro querer irse, pero quería saber quién era y cómo había llegado a aquel lago.

                - ¿Todo bien, hermano Moisés?

                Castiel volvió la cabeza para ver a la hermana Michaella de pie en la puerta mirándole. El rostro severo y la mirada fría le hacían parecer más un cuervo que una adorable hermanita de la caridad.

                - Sí, hermana Michaella. Me disponía a rezar –disimuladamente se escondió el teléfono en el bolsillo y se puso de pie.

                - ¿Sin haberte aseado?

                Castiel asintió.

                - Sí. La hermana Margarita me ha enseñado un salmo nuevo y si no lo memorizo rápidamente, se me olvida.

                La mujer levantó la cabeza para finalmente bajarla y asentir prudentemente.

                - Está bien, pero no te entretengas. Esta mañana llegaste a lo justo a las oraciones.

                - No volverá a pasar, hermana Michaella –Castiel bajó la cabeza en señal de obediencia y esperó a que la mujer se fuera.

                - Eso espero, hermano Moisés –gruñó. Luego se dio la vuelta y el repiqueo de las cuentas de su rosario al andar se fue escuchando cada vez más lejos hasta desaparecer en la distancia.

                Castiel se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo volvió a intentar. De nuevo el mismo mensaje de que ese teléfono no existía. Era como si el destino no quisiera que supiera quién demonios era.

 

 

 

                Sam había vuelto. Dean se sorprendió a medias; por una parte porque su hermano era un tipo inteligente y había meditado bien lo que había pasado. Por otro porque no esperaba que fuera a suceder tan rápido. Ese nuevo Sam le dejaba asombrado. Parecía el anuncio de un enfermo rehabilitado. Le faltaba decir “¡Tú también puedes lograrlo!” para creérselo del todo. Y se alegraba por él. Temía que el muro de su cerebro volviera a abrirse y apareciera Lucifer, por eso no quería perderle mucho de vista. Bobby le había asegurado que por las noches todo marchaba bien en la habitación. Hablaba a veces en sueños, pero no parecía ser nada importante. Ahora el de las pesadillas era él. ¿Algún día dejarían de estar en constante peligro? No, porque nunca habían estado a salvo del todo. Era mucho pedir que empezaran ahora.

                Cuando dio la vuelta al maletero para guardar su mochila, vio la gabardina de Castiel. Le resultaba extraño. No entendía muy bien para qué la había cogido. Cuando había sacado las cosas del maletero del impala para pasarlas al coche que había robado, no se había dado cuenta de que también había cogido la gabardina. Ahora se la quedó mirando. Poco a poco entendía a Cas, pero no podía perdonarle, al menos no del todo. Al menos aún no. Se hubiera esperado ese comportamiento de cualquiera, de todo el mundo, excepto de él. Que lo traicionara de esa manera… Joder, aún le dolía. Y mira cómo había terminado todo. Si Cas le hubiera contado la verdad, él podría haberle ayudado, habrían ideado un plan y habrían salido de ese problema. Los dos. Ahora Castiel ya  no estaba y Dean se preguntaba si dejaría alguna vez de sentirse así por dentro, enfadado y culpable al mismo tiempo. Para él, Cas era algo más. El qué no lo tenía claro, pero sin duda esa traición por parte del ángel le dolía más que cualquier otra que hubiera vivido. Y en serio; lo habían traicionado demasiadas veces como para saber cómo se sentía uno en esas situaciones.

 

 

 

                La película era un bodrio grande, pero Dean y Bobby parecían estar muy entretenidos. Sam miraba de vez en cuando la pantalla, alertado por los gritos de una actriz que parecía haber nacido expresamente para gritar en la pequeña pantalla. Llevaba un rato trasteando en el ordenador de Bobby y aún no se aclaraba. En momentos como esos era cuando echaba terriblemente de menos su portátil.

                Mientras seguía navegando buscando información, un icono rojo parpadeó en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla. Sam lo miró. Era el programa de localizador de GPS de sus móviles. Cliqueó sobre la alarma para apagarla sin desviar apenas la mirada de lo que estaba buscando.

                - Dean. Te has vuelto a dejar el móvil en el bar.

                Su hermano se volvió y lo miró.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Tu móvil –repitió-. Te lo has dejado en el bar. Menos mal que tienes el GPS activado. Mañana habrá que ir a buscarlo.

                Dean frunció el ceño. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su teléfono.

                - Ves fantasmas, hermanito, porque lo tengo aquí.

                Sam lo miró y alzó una ceja. Dean tenía su teléfono, y el suyo y el de Bobby estaban encima de la mesa detrás del portátil. ¿Qué era esa señal entonces?

                Cliqueó sobre ella y abrió el programa. Posiblemente se tratase de alguno de los móviles antiguos que habían desechado. O uno de los miles que Dean había perdido.

                Espero a que se cargara toda la información y apareciera en la pantalla el mapa desde donde llegaba la señal. Y el  número. Sam pestañeó dos veces para asegurarse de que veía bien.

                - Eh… tíos –los llamó-. Aquí hay algo raro.

                Ninguno de los dos se movieron, así que intentó otra táctica.

                - Se ha activado el GPS del móvil de Castiel.

                Bobby giró la cabeza y lo miró. Automáticamente se levantó y fue a mirar. Dean lo oyó, pero no le creyó. Su primer impulso había sido ir corriendo a mirar, pero sabía que no iba a ser él, así que no iba a molestarse. Le dio voz a la tele y siguió viendo la película.

                - ¿Desde dónde cojones viene la señal? –Bobby miraba cómo Sam alejaba el mapa para ver el lugar exacto.

                - Ermmm –miró para cerciorarse bien-. San Antonio, Texas.

                - ¿Cómo diablos habrá ido a parar el móvil desde ese lago a Texas? –Bobby se rascaba la barba intentando buscarle una lógica-. Hay un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

                - Lo habrán robado –la voz de Dean llegó desde el sofá. Ni siquiera se había levantado de allí-. Alguna excursión de chavales por la zona habrá encontrado el móvil en la orilla y se lo habrán quedado. Ya sabemos lo raritos que son la gente del sur.

                Sam lo ignoró.

                - Lo raro es, que si ese móvil se hundió… ¿cómo diablos funciona?

                - Habrán podido salvar las piezas –Bobby se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué responderle.

                - Seguro –Dean jugueteaba con el mando de la televisión y seguía con la mirada pendiente a la pantalla-. Lo más seguro es que hayan drenado ese lago, o limpiado, y hayan llevado la mierda que hayan encontrado a un chatarrero, o a un punto limpio de esos que ahora están tan de moda.

                - Eso tiene mucho sentido –Bobby miró al menor de los Winchester cuando lo vio acercar la imagen más y más para ver si podía descubrir desde qué punto venía exactamente la señal.

                - Lo tengo –anunció-. Sant Joseph way. San Antonio, Texas –tecleó rápidamente para ver qué era lo que había allí. No le sorprendería que Dean tuviera razón, porque la calle parecía estar bastante alejada del centro de la ciudad. De hecho, parecía estar en medio del campo rodeado de algunas otras casitas. Amplió el mapa lo máximo que pudo y entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

                Bobby también se dio cuenta de lo que había visto Sam y se quedó totalmente sorprendido. Al no escuchar nada, Dean se volvió y los miró.

                - ¿Os pasa algo? ¿Es un chatarrero? ¿Un desguace?

                Sam negó con la cabeza.

                - Será mejor que vengas aquí y lo veas.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Dean soltó el mando sobre el cojín y se puso de pie. Las piernas le temblaron un poco, y no supo muy bien si fue porque llevaba mucho tiempo sentado, porque se había recuperado mal de la última lesión, o simplemente se había puesto nervioso.

                Cuando llegó junto a su hermano, al principio no vio nada raro. Un montón de arbustos, un camino de cabras, un edificio muy grande blanco con el techo en color gris-celeste y poco más. Por el tipo de construcción, podía ser una nave industrial o algo.

                - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? –preguntó cansado. Eso de jugar a “¿Dónde está Wally?” no iba con él.

                - Eres inteligente, Dean. Seguro que lo encuentras.

                Dean miró de reojo a su hermano y puso cara de asco. Se estaba perdiendo la película y todo eso le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Fue a quejarse cuando de pronto lo vio; era una torre alta y grande. Parecía de piedra blanca, con un par de minúsculas ventanas a un lado. Arriba del todo, sobre el tejado, una cruz blanca y grande. Su sombra caía sobre el tejado de al lado mostrando perfectamente una cruz.

                - Una iglesia –murmuró bajito sin poder creérselo.

                - Está algo apartado para ser una iglesia –Bobby siguió mirando la foto-. Tampoco veo tumbas como para decir que sea un cementerio. Sam, busca a ver qué es.

                Sam tecleó la dirección y un par de palabras acertadas en el buscador. A los pocos segundos, varios links aparecieron ante ellos. Con una sospecha clara, Sam tecleó el primero y una página religiosa se abrió ante ellos.

                - Monasterio de las hermanas Carmelitas descalzas –Bobby parecía haber olvidado parpadear. Al rato reaccionó y los miró-. Estas monjas no tienen pinta de ir robando móviles.

                - Ni de dragar lagos –Sam miró a su hermano, que seguía silencioso a su lado-. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que puede ser Cas?

                Dean siguió silencioso. Desde luego, si estaban buscando una señal, ahí la tenían, pero él no estaba seguro.

                - ¿Y por qué no llamamos? –Bobby cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Castiel. Espero pacientemente un rato, pero finalmente desistió-. El teléfono no está disponible.

                - La verdad es que tiene toda la pinta de que se hayan encontrado el móvil y lo hayan encendido. Cualquiera puede hacer eso.

                - ¿Una monja sabe limpiar un móvil, desbloquearlo, saltarse el código de acceso y activar el GPS? –Bobby no pudo evitar ser escéptico-. En mi época las hermanas Carmelitas descalzas ayudaban a los pobres, hacían pasteles y cosían manteles. Jamás me encontré con ninguna que robara móviles y los pirateara.

                - Los tiempos cambian –Sam se volvió hacia Dean-. ¿Tú que opinas?

                Había estado inusualmente callado mientras los otros dos cacareaban como dos gallinas cluecas.

                - No sé si puede ser Cas o no –se incorporó y caminó de nuevo hacia el sofá donde se dejó caer pesadamente-. Pero no me importa. Si yo fuera él, también me escondería en un convento y rezaría por todos mis pecados.

                - Ese comentario es injusto –Bobby caminó hacia el sofá, pero no se sentó-. Sabemos que Castiel metió la pata, que nos traicionó, nos vendió y jugó con nosotros, pero no creo que sea para que te comportes así.

                - ¿Y te parece poco todo lo que hizo? –Dean puso los pies sobre la mesita y se relajó.

                - Las últimas palabras de Cas fueron “Lo siento” –le recordó-. Quería redimirse, Dean. Lo sentía en serio. Incluso nos avisó cuando esa cosa comenzó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

                - ¿Y qué? –Dean se levantó cabreado del sofá y lo enfrentó-. ¿Quieres que llame al Vaticano para que lo canonicen? ¿Lo llevamos al programa de Oprah? ¡Nos vendió! ¡Nos engañó durante mucho tiempo! ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

                Bobby no se dejó amedrentar por él.

                - El que parece haber olvidado eres tú –le escupió a la cara-. Ninguno de los presentes de esta habitación está libre de pecado. ¡Todos, y me incluyo yo el primero, hemos hecho cosas de las que luego nos hemos arrepentido, pero que teníamos que hacerlas porque no nos quedaba más cojones! Dime por qué estás siendo tan severo con él cuando no lo has sido ni conmigo ni con Sam.

                Dean quiso decirle que él y Sam eran su única familia, pero no podía. Había declarado también a Cas miembro de ella, así que no podía escudarse en eso.

                - Porque Cas era un ángel –fue Sam el que habló-. Y pensó que nunca lo traicionaría.

                El silencio se hizo en la habitación. La misma chica gritona de la película comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Dean se agachó, cogió el mando y apagó la tele. Sin decir nada, se fue a su habitación y se encerró allí dando un portazo. Sam había estado peligrosamente cerca de la verdad. Era cierto que jamás se podía haber esperado semejante traición de él, sobre todo después de que Castiel le dijera mil veces que se había revelado, que lo había dejado todo, que había renunciado a todo por él. ¿Y así se lo pagaba? ¿Clavándole un puñal en la espalda a las primeras de cambio?

                Se tiró en la cama y vio pasar las horas en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Afuera oía de en cuando en cuando la voz de su hermano, la televisión de fondo y poco más. Cuando la noche ya estuvo muy avanzada, oyó las pisadas de ambos subir al piso de arriba. A partir de ahí todo fue silencio. Y Dean se volvió loco. No podía conciliar el sueño y no hacía más que dar vueltas sobre la cama. Nada le complacía y un dolor en el estómago le estaba dando arcadas.

                Cansado y enfadado, sobre todo consigo mismo, se levantó, se puso la chaqueta, y salió de allí. Antes de irse dejó una nota sobre la encimera de la cocina.

 

 

 

                A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bobby bajó para hacer el desayuno, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y dejó pasar a Sam. Venía totalmente sudoroso y jadeante, pero parecía estar bien. Bobby lo miró con pereza y siguió caminando hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un buen café bien cargado antes de encontrar algo ingenioso que decirle a Sam.

                Nada más entrar vio la nota. Sam lo miró desde la puerta.

                - ¿Qué es?

                Bobby se la pasó y esperó a que leyera las tres palabras que había garabateadas. “Volveré en un par de días.”

                - ¿Tú que crees? –Sam le dio la vuelta al papel por si había alguna otra cosa escrita por el otro lado.

                - ¿Sinceramente? –el viejo encendió la cafetera y sacó la jarra para añadir agua-. Creo que ha ido a comprobar si es Castiel o no.

 

 

 

                Castiel se puso el hábito rápidamente y bajó hacia el patio principal. Los hermanos y hermanas de otras congregaciones habían comenzado a llegar y tenía que salir a recibirles. Estaba muy nervioso porque eso se salía de su rutina diaria y conocer a otros hermanos le hacía mucha ilusión. Como hombre que era, tenía pensamientos y sueños que no podía controlar. Incluso su cuerpo lo traicionaba algunas veces. Sabía de lo que se trataba. No era tonto. Había leído sobre ello en la biblia. Incluso había oído a chavales hablar sobre ello en el comedor social los domingos. Se suponía que él no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo resistirse; tenía preguntas para las que no hallaba respuesta… y estaba seguro que las hermanas no podrían ayudarle.

                Desde el mismo viernes por la mañana estuvieron llegando hermanos y hermanas de otras congregaciones. Ellos habían habilitado el monasterio para darle cabida a todos más los que quedaban por llegar. Iba a ser un fin de semana ajetreado, pero iba a merecer la pena.

 

 

 

                Los ejercicios espirituales fortalecían la fe y el espíritu. Castiel estaba de acuerdo con ello. Él rezaba a lo largo del día. Meditaba sobre la vida en general. Buscaba paz. Y estaba en el sitio adecuado. El problema era que de un tiempo a esta parte, la paz se había quebrantado. Quería pensar que era porque poco a poco iba recuperando su verdadero ser y eso creaba conflictos en la forma de pensar que tenía ahora. No lo sabía. Necesitaba respuestas y esa tarde iba a encontrarlas. Al menos iba a intentarlo.

                Caminó con la capucha puesta atravesando el patio para ir a la capilla. La hermana Margarita lo vio a lo lejos y le saludó con la cabeza. Él le respondió de igual modo y siguió su camino. Cuando entró, tuvo que encoger los ojos para adaptarlo a la semioscuridad. Sólo algunas velas encendidas iluminaban el púlpito y las dos o tres personas que parecían estar en diferentes bancos estaban concentradas en sus oraciones como para notar su presencia.

                Castiel atravesó de lado a lado la iglesia y llegó hasta el confesionario. Estaba vacío así que aprovechó, se apoyó en un lateral sobre el reclinatorio acolchado y comenzó.

                - Ave María purísima.

                - Sin pecado concebida.

                Castiel respiró hondo y asintió dándose valor.

                - Perdóneme, Padre, porque he pecado.

                El cura inspiró ruidosamente por la nariz.

                - Cuéntame tus pecados, hijo.

                - He pecado de pensamiento –se lamió los labios y siguió hablando-. Yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

                - ¿Y qué has pensado?

                - Pienso en una voz.

                El cura volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando la sombra que había al otro lado. No distinguía bien quién era, sólo veía unos labios hablar y nada más.

                - Lo siento hijo, no te entiendo. Tendrás que ser más preciso.

                Castiel dudó, así que el cura lo instó a que siguiera hablando.

                - Dios nuestro Señor no podrá perdonarte si no sabe en qué has pecado.

                El problema era que él tampoco lo sabía. Tan sólo existía esa voz y lo que le hacía sentir, pero no podía explicar nada más porque no tenía palabras para ello. Creía que esto que sentía era algo malo, pero… ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y si por el contrario era un pecado capital?

                Estaba tan desconcertado y tenía tanto miedo que se levantó sin despedirse del cura y salió corriendo de allí. Nadie se percató de su huida, ni siquiera el cura que se quedó ahí esperando a que otro hermano fuera a confesarse. Llegó a su celda, se arrodilló y oró hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

 

 

                Dean odiaba los sábados por la mañana. No tanto como odiaba los domingos por la mañana, pero los sábados se le acercaban bastante. La gente parecía ser más sociable, salía a la calle, iba tranquilamente paseando, sonreían más… Para él un sábado o un domingo era igual que un martes o un miércoles. Le daba lo mismo una cosa que otra. Lo que no podía soportar era la cara de felicidad de la gente por ser simplemente sábado.

                Cuando atravesó San Antonio y siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado, Dean llegó hasta el monasterio de las Carmelitas. Debían de tener reunión o algo, porque en la entrada había varios autobuses aparcados y varios hermanos vestidos de marrón bajaban y se adentraban en el reciento cerrado. No parecía haber seguridad en la puerta. Claro, ¿quién iba a querer colarse en un monasterio? Entrar iba a ser fácil, pero no quería ir llamando la atención. No sabía si Castiel estaba allí y en qué circunstancias, o si era él realmente. Aún seguía pensando en que habían robado el móvil y de una forma u otra había llegado hasta allí. Ahora sólo le quedaba idear una forma para entrar sin ser visto.

 

                Realmente no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho. De su larga lista de pecados, sin duda la de noquear y dejar sin sentido durante horas a un siervo de Dios tendría que estar de las primeras, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma. No había logrado encontrar ningún hábito y el tiempo se le acababa. Había desperdiciado toda la mañana buscando información y ya no podía esperar más. Aprovechó que uno de los hermanos había vuelto al autobús para recoger algo, cuando él lo asaltó por detrás y lo golpeó.

                Si hubiera sabido que ese hombre iba a estar desnudo debajo del hábito, se lo habría pensado antes de quitarle la ropa. Ahora se veía en la obligación de dejarle su ropa puesta, lo que le jodía bastante porque le tenía mucho cariño a esa camisa, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Lo vistió sabiendo que no recuperaría jamás su ropa, pero las botas las guardó en el maletero de su coche. Ese hombre iba a echarse una siestecita un poco larga, así que no le iba a hacer falta el calzado para nada.

                La túnica le quedaba algo corta y las sandalias pequeñas, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y se adentró en el monasterio mientras se ataba la cuerda a la cintura y le hacía un par de nudos para que no le arrastrara por el suelo. Si todos iban así vestidos, localizar a Castiel iba a ser complicado. Eso en el hipotético caso que estuviera allí, que lo dudaba seriamente.

 

                Llevaba media hora en la capilla y parecía que llevaba allí media vida. La iglesia nunca había sido su fuerte, y en los últimos años menos después de saber todo lo que sabía. Cuando escuchaba a ese cura hablar del poder de Dios, de su eterna virtud y de su infinito amor, le dieron ganas de ponerse de pie y decirles que Dios se había tomado unas vacaciones y los había dejado a todos, literalmente, con los pantalones bajados. Le habría encantado hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero faltaba Sam para que lo arrastrara corriendo de allí cuando alguien se le echara encima, así ya haría su numerito de hacerse impopular cuando estuviera su hermanito presente.

                La ceremonia estaba siendo eterna. Para colmo había un grupo de monjes que cada dos por tres cantaban y hacían que la cosa fuera más lenta. La verdad es que eso era lo único que le estaba gustando; las voces de esos hombres cantando. Eran fuertes y atronadoras y reverberaban por toda la iglesia. Si tan solo pudieran dejar la ceremonia para otro momento, él…

                Entonces lo vio. Uno de los monjes del banco de delante le había estado tapando la visión todo el rato, pero cuando éste se arrodilló para orar, le dejó el campo de visión libre. Tres o cuatro bancos por delante de él pero en la fila de al lado, había un hermano sentado en la esquina que juraría podía parecerse a Castiel. Intentó mirarle de frente, pero el otro monje, ajeno a todo, atendía las palabras del cura.

                Cuando llegó el momento de comulgar, todos fueron poniéndose en la cola para recibir el cuerpo de Cristo. Dean se quedó sentado. No le quitaba ojo al monje y si por él fuera, no iba a perderlo de vista en ningún momento. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y actuar con celeridad cuando lo viera levantarse porque tal y como iban vestidos, podía confundirlo con otro en cuestión de segundos.

                - He visto que llevas sólo dos nudos en tu cinturón –le susurró una voz a su lado-. ¿Cuál es tu celda? 

                Dean se volvió y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Shhhh baja la voz. Van a oírnos –el monje, con una perillita a lo George Michael, le guiñó un ojo-. Te preguntaba que cuál es tu celda. Para ir luego –le sonrió-. Porque es eso lo que buscas, ¿no? Alguien que te azote.

                - ¡Qué!

                El gruñido de Dean se oyó por todo el templo. Varias capuchas se volvieron para mirarle y él sonrió como disculpa antes de esconderse de nuevo bajo la suya. Entonces lo vio. El monje al que había estado mirando se había vuelto por el ruido y entonces lo vio, le vio los labios. ¡Era él! ¡Tenía que ser él!

                Dean se tensó olvidando al monje salido que tenía al lado. Era Castiel, lo había visto. Eran sus labios, y la forma de la barbilla. Joder, el corazón le iba a mil y eso que en un principio no le importaba lo más mínimo todo eso que estaba haciendo.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Hubo otro cántico y finalmente el cura los dejó ir en paz. Dean se dio prisa para salir de donde estaba sentado y seguirle a través de los pasillos. Tuvo que apartar de malas maneras un par de veces a varios monjes que se le habían puesto en medio, pero él no tuvo tiempo de disculparse. Si apartaba la vista podía perderlo o confundirlo con otro y entonces sí que sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y no podía tardar en irse. El verdadero monje al que le había robado el hábito despertaría dentro de poco y si se quedaba allí, podía meterse en un buen lío.

                Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, el monje al que seguía se fue alejando del resto. Parecía ir hacia las celdas del otro lado del edificio. Dean lo siguió a una cierta distancia hasta que lo vio pararse frente a la puerta de una de las celdas. Si iba a retirarse ya, tenía que darse prisa y averiguar si era él o ya no tendría más oportunidad hasta el día siguiente. Si se equivocaba y no era Castiel, siempre podía decirle que había sido un error. Tan solo esperaba que este monje no fuera como el que se le había sentado a su lado en la iglesia.

                Aceleró el ritmo e hizo como que pasaba por su lado cuando el otro monje abría la puerta de su celda. Se detuvo, lo agarró por la espalda y le pasó una mano sobre el cuello para taparle la boca. El otro monje se resistió, obviamente, pero era menos fuerte que Dean y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar hacia la celda.

                Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Dean lo aprisionó contra la pared. No le veía la cara porque la capucha le tapaba todo el rostro y su mano gran parte de la mandíbula.

                - Escúchame, no quiero hacerte daño. Sólo hablar contigo, ¿vale? Te quitaré la mano de la boca y tú no gritarás. ¿Has entendido?

                El cuerpo del monje estaba pegado al suyo y Dean notó cómo éste se puso tenso para luego relajarse gradualmente. Lentamente asintió. Dean le quitó la mano de la boca, pero no se alejó. Ahora podía verle los labios, y la mandíbula. Agarró el pico de la capucha y tiró de ella hasta desprendérsela. Unos ojos grandes y azules que conocía perfectamente bien lo miraron.

                - Cas… -jadeó sin poder contenerse.

                Era él, estaba vivo. Le invadió tal sensación de felicidad en el pecho que Dean sólo atinó a separar los labios y a respirar a través de ellos. Entonces lo besó. Le sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y se unió a él. Jamás se habría imaginado besarle. Ni a él ni a ningún otro hombre, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer, que le apetecía hacer. Joder. Lo había echado tanto de menos que no se le ocurrió ninguna forma mejor de demostrarle que al fin lo había encontrado y que lo necesitaba vehementemente.

                Fue un beso suave y desprovisto totalmente de alguna connotación sexual. Nada tenía que ver que su cuerpo se arrimase demasiado al suyo buscando calor o que quisiera ahondar en esa boca con su lengua. No. Dean tenía un cacao mental que no sabía si iba a poder salir de ahí a salvo antes de quemarse entero.

                Castiel por su parte lo había dejado hacer. Sabía lo que era un beso y sabía sin haber sabido lo que era, que eso era lo que necesitaba de esa voz del teléfono. No podía explicarlo, pero ahora entendía que todas sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas porque Dios le había mandado la respuesta a esa sensación que no sabía explicar.

                - Yo… lo siento –Dean retrocedió con algo de miedo, pensando que el ángel se le echaría encima, pero no fue así-. Cas.

                - ¿Me llamo Cas?

                Dean lo miró sin comprender. Era él, era Castiel, aunque por un momento se sintió confundido.

                - ¿Jimmy? –intentó. Quizás el ángel ya no estaba dentro de él.

                El otro parecía más confundido aún.

                - Me llamo Moisés –le aclaró.

                Dean frunció el ceño. ¿Y si todo era una casualidad? ¿Y si ese tipo se parecía a Cas, pero nada más? Entonces… ¿Cómo podía explicar lo del teléfono? Además estaba esa sensación. Ese calor dentro de él que le decía que sí, que había encontrado al ángel.

                - Le hermana Margarita me llamó así cuando me encontró perdido en un lago –era su tono, su voz, su forma de hablar. Era Castiel-. He perdido la memoria y no sé quién soy.

                Dean parpadeó sin saber cómo proceder. Algunas veces se había imaginado enfrentándose a Castiel, peleándose con él y dándole la paliza de su vida. Ahora no sabía cómo proceder porque ¿cómo iba a pegarle y a exigirle por todo lo que había hecho si no recordaba ni cómo se llamaba? Además le había besado. De las mil cosas que tenía apuntadas para hacerle o decirle si alguna vez lo volviera a ver, había hecho la que sin duda no estaba en la lista.

                - ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

                Castiel negó con la cabeza.

                - Sólo recuerdo haber salido del lago jadeando y sangrando. Llevaba estas ropas –caminó hacia el armario y sacó el traje y la corbata para que el otro lo viera-, pero no llevaba documentación encima. Nadie sabe quién soy.

                Dean miró la ropa de Cas. Era él. Ya no tenía ningún atisbo de duda. Ahora tenían que actuar rápido y convencerle de que tenía que irse con él.

                - Mira, sé que te va a sonar raro, pero yo te conozco, y tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible –intentó explicárselo mejor para hacerle cooperar y tardar menos tiempo-. Si confías en mí, por el camino de vuelta a casa te lo explicaré todo. Por favor, tienes que…

                - Iré contigo.

                ¿Cómo? ¿Así de fácil? Dean guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos buscando una explicación. Castiel se la dio.

                - Tú eres la voz que dejó el mensaje en mi teléfono –le recordó-. Dijiste que me llamaba Cas y que me echabas de menos –lo  miró a los ojos sólo para comprobar que Dean se había puesto ligeramente colorado-. Me conoces y sí… iré contigo donde tú quieras.

                Dean tragó la saliva que se le había agolpado en la boca y asintió. No esperaba que fuera a ser tan fácil y tampoco esperaba que Castiel oyera ese mensaje. Aunque no fuera Castiel y no recordara una mierda. Se obligó mentalmente a no dejar más mensajes en los buzones de voz de la gente cuando estaba borracho.

                - Voy a coger mis pertenencias y nos iremos. Son sólo dos cosas, no tardaré.

                Dean lo vio moverse por la celda. Agarró una biblia, un rosario y el teléfono. Luego se volvió hacia él.

                - Quiero dejar una nota dando las gracias. Se han portado muy bien conmigo durante todo este tiempo.

                - Claro -¿cómo iba a negárselo? Dean le cogió las cosas de los brazos para que pudiera garabatear un par de frases sobre una hoja de papel que había en la mesita. Lo dobló en varios trozos y caminó hacía Dean.

                - Lo echaremos por debajo de la puerta de su celda.

 

 

 

                Salir de allí fue fácil. A punto estuvo de volver hacia el monje que seguía inconsciente y cambiarse de ropa, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se despertara y lo reconociera. No llevaba más ropa en el maletero ni para él ni para Castiel, así que tendrían que hacer el camino de regreso a casa vestidos como dos monjes. Iba a ser divertido.

 

 

 

                - ¿Sabes algo de Dean? –Bobby se sentó en frente de Sam en la mesa del salón y le pasó una cerveza que el otro le agradeció con un gesto de la cara.

                - No me ha llamado, pero según el GPS, ya ha salido de Texas y viene de camino. Supongo que estará aquí en cuestión de unas horas.

                - ¿Crees que habrá descubierto algo?

                Sam se encogió de hombros. Dean era un enigma. Intentar hablar con él era como hablar con las piedras y por mucho que quisiera sacarle información, si Dean decía que no, era que no. Instarle sólo conseguía ponerle de mal humor.

                - Supongo que dentro de un rato lo averiguaremos, ¿no? –fue lo único capaz de responder. Le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué había pasado, pero si Dean no le había llamado, significaba que estaba bien, así que aguantaría un poco más  hasta que él llegase-. ¿Qué vas a hacer de cena, Bobby?

                El viejo lo miró con cara de pez y le enseñó el dedo que más cariño le tenía.

                - ¿Te crees que soy tu madre o qué?

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Dean paró en una estación de servicio. El coche necesitaba gasolina y se estaba meando desde hacía horas. Castiel se quedó sentado en el coche. Iba leyendo la biblia y parecía muy entretenido. Cuando llenó el depósito, entró en la tienda para comprar algo para picar y amenizar así el resto del viaje. Seleccionó varias bolsas de Doritos, M&M con cacahuetes por dentro, dos trozos de tarta de manzana, varios refrescos y chicles.  Cuando se acercó al mostrador para pagar, el hombre había estado mirando por la ventanilla. Sin duda ver a otro monje dentro de un coche leyendo la biblia mientras otro entraba a comprar Doritos no era algo que solía verse todos los días. Dean se alegró de no haber cogido el número especial de asiáticas pechugonas. Llevaba semanas queriéndoselo comprar.

                - ¿Cuánto es?

                - Nada, padre. Invita la casa.

                Dean sonrió. Él no era padre, ni cura, ni monje, fraile, ni nada, pero iba a aprovechar esa buena suerte que había tenido.

                - Eres muy amable, hijo –le sonrió con una mueca casi celestial-. Te tendré presente esta noche en mis oraciones.

                - Gracias, Padre –el chico metió todo lo que llevaba en una bolsa de plástico y se lo tendió-. Aquí tiene.

                - Que Dios te bendiga –cogió la bolsa y salió de allí más a gusto que un arbusto. Cuando llegó al coche, se sentó de nuevo al volante y siguió su camino.

                Cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho, comenzó a aburrirse. No quería poner la radio para no molestarle, pero la verdad es que no podía soportar un minuto más de silencio.

                - ¿Está interesante?

                Castiel levantó la cabeza de la lectura, cerró el libro y lo miró.

                - ¿Nunca has leído la biblia?

                - Algunas partes –respondió sin más-. No me va mucho la ciencia ficción.

                El otro lo miró sin responder y Dean tuvo que dejar de bromear. Si el ángel de por si no solía pillar ni una, habiendo perdido la memoria iba a pillar menos aún.

                - ¿Por qué te han llamado Moisés? ¿Algún noviete secreto de las monjas?

                - Porque me sacaron de entre las aguas –respondió sin pillar de nuevo la broma-. Me habías dicho que habías leído la biblia.

                - Sí, pero eso no. Me va más la parte del apocalipsis, ¿sabes?

                - Esa es una gran parte, aunque a mí no me gusta –le confesó-. No estoy del todo seguro de que esos monstruos con varias cabezas de lengua extraña existan realmente.

                Dean bufó y dejó que los labios formaran una extraña “o”. Le hubiera gustado decirle toda la verdad, pero seguramente le hubiera dado un aneurisma en el acto, así que decidió dejar la información importante del mundo en que vivían para Sam. Él tenía más tacto con esas cosas.

                - ¿Tienes hambre?

                - No mucha.

                - En la bolsa que he dejado detrás hay varias cosas para picar, por si te apetece.

                Castiel se volvió y agarró la bolsa. Miró dentro y no reconoció nada, así que sacó lo primero que encontró; un paquete de Doritos. Lo abrió y probó uno. La cara se le iluminó al instante y se metió dos más en la boca. Ese sí que se parecía al Cas que él conocía cuando descubrió su amor por las hamburguesas.

                - ¿Te gustan? –no podía evitar sentirse complacido por la cara de deleite del ángel.

                - Tienen un sabor peculiar. Sí –cogió una patata y se la acercó a Dean para que la probara. Sabía de sobra su sabor porque las había comido mil veces, pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca y que Cas le dejara la patata casi encima de la lengua-. Tienen un toque picante que me gusta.

                - Sí –fue lo único que se aventuró a decir mientras lo veía comer. Cuando lo vio alcanzar un trozo de tarta de manzana, tuvo que advertirle primero-. Esa es la mejor tarta de manzana que has comido en tu vida.

                Castiel se volvió para mirarle. Luego se metió un trozo en la boca y lo paladeó largamente, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

                - Demasiada azúcar. Deberías probar la tarta de manzana que hace la hermana Sofía. Es única haciendo postres.

                - Lo recordaré –alargó la mano para coger un trozo de la tarta ya que parecía que Cas no iba a comérselo.

                - Yo te lo doy. Tú conduce –Castiel partió un trozo con los dedos y se lo acercó a los labios. Dean lo miró antes de abrir la boca. ¿En serio? ¿Podía haber una situación más surrealista que esa? Cuando se dio por vencido y comprobó que Cas no iba a apartar la mano, abrió la boca y aceptó el trozo de tarta-. ¿Por qué gritaste en la iglesia?

                Dean tragó y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo recordando ese momento.

                - Ese monje quería intimar conmigo. Me dijo no se qué de un nudo. No sé, no lo entendí bien.

                - Llevamos tres nudos en nuestro atuendo que simbolizan los votos de pobreza, obediencia y castidad –Castiel lo observó fijándose que a Dean le faltaba uno de los nudos-. Debiste de entender otra cosa.

                - Entendí perfectamente –Dean no quiso decirle la mafia que había en lo referente a ese tema dentro del mundo religioso, pero no sería él el que sacara el tema, así que decidió cambiar de tema-. ¿Me acercas un refresco?

                Castiel asintió. Lo abrió y se lo pasó para que bebiera.

                Dean lo observó con detenimiento. El ángel parecía ser muy cuidadoso con cada movimiento que hacía. Era muy curioso, pero ya no parecía estar enfadado con él, y apenas notaba esa rabia contenida cada vez que se acordaba de lo que había hecho. Quizás porque este no era el Castiel que lo había vendido y lo había jodido todo. No podía culpar a alguien que no se acordaba de nada.

                Durante el resto del viaje, Dean escuchó en silencio a Castiel mientras le hablaba sobre la hermana Margarita y la hermana Michaella. Sin ellas hubiera estado completamente perdido. Dean sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras conducía. Como se solía decir; los caminos del Señor eran inescrutables…


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando llegaron, Dean tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Pero se equivocaba. Tal y como apagó el motor, vio a su hermano y a Bobby salir a recibirles. Ambos se quedaron a mitad de camino cuando lo vieron salir del coche vestido de esa manera. Dean dio rápidamente la vuelta al vehículo para hablarles antes de que Castiel se uniera a ellos.

                - Os cuento luego –susurró. Agarró el cinturón porque necesitaba tener algo en la mano. Por las miradas de Bobby y de su hermano, le estaban dando ganar de ahorcarles a los dos con esa cosa.

                - Hola –Castiel había salido del coche y había cerrado la puerta casi sin hacer ruido. Se había acercado hacia ellos y según lo hizo, les tendió la mano-. Me llamo… Castiel.

                Su voz no sonó muy convencida, pero había decidido presentarse por el nombre que le había dado Dean. Presentía que ya no iba a ser Moisés nunca más.

                - Sam –el alto le tendió la mano-. Soy hermano de Dean.

                - Bobby –el viejo le tendió la mano mirándole fijamente. No se podía creer que fuera Castiel. Aceptó la mano del ángel y se la estrechó en respuesta a su saludo-. Afortunadamente no soy familia directa de estos dos idiotas.

                Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Le había caído bien ese hombre.

                - Ermm, Cas –Dean le puso la mano en mitad de la espalda y lo guió con él-. Voy a enseñarte dónde dormirás y si quieres te puedes ir poniendo cómodo.

                Castiel asintió y se dejó llevar. No tuvieron que subir al piso de arriba porque Dean lo guió a su propio dormitorio.

                - Aquí duermo yo, pero es que no tenemos más habitaciones disponibles –se acercó hacia la cama  y se agachó. Tiró hacia él y sacó otra cama que había debajo. La arrastró y la puso al otro lado de la pared. Cuando la montó, colocó bien la mesita de noche entre las dos camas-. Arriba duermen mi hermano y Bobby. La puerta del baño es ésta que tienes aquí al lado. Mañana con más calma te enseño la casa.

                - Está bien –Cas miró la habitación. La verdad es que no tenía muchas más cosas que las que había en su celda, pero el simple hecho de tener un compañero de habitación lo hacía una novedad tremenda.

                - Puedes dormir en la cama que está hecha. Seguramente Sam la ha cambiado y vestido de limpio. A veces suele tener ataques de Feng Shui y lo arregla y lo limpia todo –le sonrió intentando que cogiera la broma-, pero no te preocupes. Te acostumbrarás a él.

                Castiel asintió. El hermano alto de Dean lo había mirado de manera huraña y asombrada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que se conocían de antes. Todos le conocían. Ahora tenía que averiguar qué clase de relación tenía con ellos.

                - Voy a hablar con los chicos. Vengo en un rato –Dean no esperó a que le contestara. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para darle algo de privacidad. Antes de salir afuera, entró en el baño y miró detrás de la puerta para ver si seguían ahí sus pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta de Metallica que había dejado colgada antes de irse. Tuvo suerte y sí estaban. Se vistió, y descalzo, salió a buscar a los chicos.

                - Tú dirás –Bobby se había apoyado en la barandilla del porche. Era arriesgado sabiendo lo roída que estaba la madera, pero parecía aguantar.

                - No se acuerda de nada –dijo sin rodeos-. Ha perdido la memoria.

                - ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Sam lo miraba fijamente, como sólo Sam sabía mirar cuando se ponía en modo búsqueda.

                - ¿No es evidente? –Dean cerró la puerta de la entrada para que sus voces no entraran en la casa-. No se acuerda de nada. Ha estado todo este tiempo teniendo una vida de monje franciscano y aceptó que le llamaran Moisés... Nadie deja que lo llamen de esa manera si puede evitarlo.

                - Lo de la vida franciscana no se aleja tanto del verdadero Castiel –Bobby se mesaba la barba intentando pensar con claridad-. Al menos antes de que se aliara con Crowley –luego levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Dean-. Hijo, es ahora cuando nos explicas qué hacías vestido de monje o comenzaremos a pensar mal.

                Dean hizo un gesto con los labios. A desgana le contó la congregación que hubo en el monasterio, que  tuvo que robar a uno de ellos un hábito y que tuvo la suerte de reconocer a Cas entre tanta gente. La parte del monje insinuándose y el beso que le había dado a Castiel cuando lo encontró se lo saltó. Tampoco necesitaban todos los detalles.

                - ¿Cómo que aceptó venir sin más? –Sam seguía la historia atentamente. Normal en él.

                - Tenía un mensaje en el móvil con mi voz que a la cuenta sobrevivió al chapuzón del lago. Y la reconoció. Entonces supo que me conocía y por eso aceptó venir –mintió a medias. Tampoco necesitaban saber que le había mandado un mensaje recientemente diciéndole que lo echaba de menos-. No pudo ponerse en contacto conmigo porque ya no tenemos los mismos números de teléfono.

                - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Dean? –la voz de Sam sonó extraña. Sam entendía a Castiel. Sabía lo que era caer, dejarse arrastrar por el mal, confiar en quién no debía. Le había mentido, vale, de acuerdo, y por su culpa ahora de vez en cuando su cerebro había decidido recrear a Lucifer a su alrededor para complicarle la vida un poco más, pero él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era cagarla con todo el equipo y no saber cómo arreglarlo luego-. ¿Por qué no le has dejado en el monasterio?

                - Porque si lo he encontrado yo tan fácilmente, los demás también podrían encontrarle y usarle. Cuando recupere la memoria, ya le pediremos cuentas de todo lo que ha hecho.

                Sam se incorporó de donde estaba apoyado.

                - Conmigo no cuentes –caminó hacia la puerta y fue a coger el pomo para abrirla, pero antes miró a su hermano fijamente-. No voy a tratar a esa persona que está ahí dentro, independientemente de lo que sea o de quien sea, como si fuera un cochinillo al que estamos criando para Navidad.

                - ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Sam? ¿Le cuento la verdad? ¿Le digo que nos ha traicionado y vendido? También puedo decirle que es un ángel del Señor con muy poca gracia y un chupador de almas. ¿Te gusta más así?

                - No –Sam apretó los dientes porque Dean no le entendía-. Si vamos a “quedarnos” con Castiel, vamos a empezar desde cero con él. Nada de rencores ni viejas rencillas. No voy a hacerme su amigo para que dentro de un mes o cuando sea que recupere la memoria, tú decidas cargártelo.

                - ¿Te recuerdo lo que ha hecho? –Dean no se dejó amedrentar por la voz  y la altura de su hermano.

                - ¿Te recuerdo todo lo que he hecho yo? –gruñó-. Y aquí estoy. ¿O es que estás haciendo tiempo para distraerme y así atacarme cuando menos lo espere?

                Un tic tembló en la cara de Dean ante las palabras de su hermano. Lo vio abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la casa. No era justo. Sam era su hermano. Castiel no. Castiel era… No tenía ni puta idea de lo que era Castiel ahora mismo. Lentamente se volvió hacia Bobby y lo miró.

                - ¿Tú también piensas como Sam?

                Bobby se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio un rato, hasta que al parecer aclaró las ideas.

                - Ya sabemos que el abogado que lleva Sam dentro tiene cierta predilección por las cosas raras, pero en una cosa estoy con él, Dean; me parece muy cruel que ayudes a Cas ahora para devolvérsela luego cuando menos se lo espere.

                - No tenía pensado hacer eso –se quejó-. No quiero matar a Cas por mucho que me haya defraudado.

                - Me alegro –Bobby pasó también por su lado y le palmeó el hombro-. Me alegro.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Dean se quedó un rato en el porche meditando la reacción de su hermano y lo qué iba a hacer ahora con Cas. Quizás tuviera razón y había sido una estupidez sacarle del monasterio. Allí estaba bien cuidado y parecía feliz. Pero no, tuvo que llegar él y exponerle de nuevo a bichos, demonios y a leviatanes cabreados. Esa era la historia de su vida; cosa que tocaba, cosa que acababa jodiendo. El daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora no podía coger a Castiel y devolvérselo a las monjas como si fuera un par de zapatos defectuosos. Ahora tenía que hacer algo con él.

                Abrió la puerta de la casa y caminó hacia el salón donde Bobby y Sam estaban sentados a la mesa buscando algo en el portátil del viejo.

                - Lo siento, Sam.

                Sam se volvió. Levantó la cabeza y lo  miró sin decir nada, esperando a ver qué tenía que decirle su hermano.

                - Sabes que no llevo bien que Cas nos traicionara de esa manera. Tengo… tengo que acostumbrarme y aceptar que eso ya pasó.

                Sam asintió. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Dean y que nunca quería hablar de ello. El hecho de que ahora había empezado a abrirse, aunque fuera sólo un poco, significaba mucho para él.

                - No te preocupes, te entiendo –suspiró apartando la mirada de la pantalla para centrarla en él totalmente-. Creo que no deberíamos decirle a Castiel lo que somos, al menos por el momento. Cuanta menos información tenga, más a salvo estará.

                - ¿Eso crees? –Bobby se lo quedó mirando pensativo-. Tendrá que saber defenderse, por lo menos que sepa para qué sirve la sal y cosas así.

                - Sí, cosas sencillas –asintió de nuevo el menor de los Winchester, intentando buscar la mejor solución para el ángel-. Se extrañará cuando vea tantas pistolas y cuchillos. Deberíamos decirle que somos cazadores de osos o de  algún animal extraño. No sé, como alguna mutación o algo por el estilo.

                Bobby hizo un ruido con la boca, como si hubiera escupido de golpe el aire que le sobraba.

                - ¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué han mutado a consecuencia del cambio climático?

                - Creo que para empezar no está nada mal. Creo que lo mejor es una información sencilla, defensa mínima y no dejarle solo. ¿Os parece?

                - Me parece bien –Bobby siguió buscando lo que habían interrumpido antes.

                Dean movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Le agradeció con la mirada a su hermano que estuviera ahí, que se preocupara por todos y que encima lo hiciera posible. Estaba claro que sin Sam a su lado, él habría muerto muchos años atrás.

                - Me voy a la cama –anunció-. Mañana seguiremos hablando de este tema.

                Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, ésta estaba medio entornada. Por la rendija vio a Cas de rodillas a un lado de la cama, con los codos apoyados sobre el colchón y un rosario entre las manos. Aún llevaba puesto el hábito aunque se había quitado las sandalias. También había encendido la lámpara de la mesita de noche. No daba demasiada luz, pero tampoco le era necesaria.

                Entró intentando no hacer ruido. La cama extraíble estaba hecha, con las sábanas perfectamente puestas y una manta bien colocada. Castiel debía de haberlas cogido del armario. Se lo agradeció mentalmente porque ahora no habría tenido ganas de ponerse a vestir la cama de limpio. Se habría echado encima del colchón, tal cual. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

                Se sentó en el borde y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Las dejó a un lado y se tumbó. La almohada estaba un poco rígida, pero se acostumbraría. Cuando apenas llevaba un par de minutos tumbado, notó cómo Castiel se ponía de pie.

                - Gracias, Dean.

                Dean abrió los ojos y lo miró.

                - Gracias, ¿por qué?

                - Por haberme traído de vuelta a casa.

                Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Se limitó a asentir para restarle importancia. Cas sonrió levemente. Entonces se dio la vuelta para meterse en la cama, pero antes se quitó el hábito. Si Dean hubiera sabido que debajo no llevaba absolutamente nada de ropa, habría cerrado los ojos. O quizás no. El caso es que se quedó mirándole el trasero como hipnotizado. Tuvo ganas de abofetearse para hacerse reaccionar a sí mismo, pero no pudo; estaba tan ensimismado deleitándose la vista, que no habría dejado de mirar por nada del mundo.

                Castiel se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la cama y Dean no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos de golpe. Por el ruido, supo que se había tumbado y tapado con las sábanas. Luego apagó la luz y todo se quedó a oscuras. Entonces abrió los ojos y en la oscuridad de la habitación se maldijo mil veces una detrás de otra. ¿Qué cojones se suponía que estaba haciendo?

 

 

 

                A media noche, Sam lo despertó de una pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Abrió los ojos y vio entre la oscuridad de la habitación el rostro de su hermano susurrándole que tenían que irse cuanto antes y que ya le explicaría por el camino. Dean asintió soñoliento. Dios, estaba tan cansado que tuvo que frotarse los ojos para dejar de ver doble. La luz llegaba del pasillo y aunque era tenue, pudo encontrar sus botas con facilidad y ponérselas. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la otra cama. No podía ver bien si Cas estaba despierto o dormido. Quizás podía estar totalmente destapado y en bolas en toda su cara y él ni se enteraría.

                Terminó de ponerse la otra bota en el pasillo. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y siguió a Sam, que ya tenía el motor del coche encendido. Genial… a ver en qué lío se metían ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Dean no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado en esas dos semanas que habían estado fuera. Primero tardaron varios días en llegar y durante todo el trayecto, Sam no dejó de hablar de todos los proyectos que tenía para Castiel. Podían enseñarle a ser un cazador, a perfeccionar alguna habilidad que tuviera. También quería enseñarle a conducir y a disparar. Incluso, con el tiempo, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle los pocos libros que habían podido salvar. Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero Dean no podía dejar de pensar en ese trasero firme y rosado que había visto la noche anterior. ¿En serio su cerebro era así de simple?

                Luego estaba todo ese caso con Becky. La entendía, de verdad que sí, porque él mismo se había sentido desplazado cuando Sam estaba bajo el hechizo. Le daba pena que una buena persona como era ella hubiera hecho algo tan absurdo, y todo porque no había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

                Ciertamente Sam no lo era. Si alguna vez su hermano llegara a encontrar a una persona que realmente lo hiciera feliz, él se retiraría a un lado dignamente, aunque eso significara tener que quedarse solo. La mayoría de los cazadores iban en parejas, sobre todo por su seguridad, pero los había que iban a su aire. Quizás pudiera acostumbrarse a ello. Había hecho tantas cosas en la vida de la que no se había creído capaz, que ya no se ponía límites. Simplemente no pensaba en esas cosas. Como él bien decía, “ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.”

 

                El viaje de vuelta fue relajado y tranquilo. Sam parecía a veces el nuevo Dalai Lama. Le faltaba pararse en una cuneta en la puesta de sol, sacar su mala tibetano y ponerse a rezar. En serio, a veces el rollo Jane Fonda que se traía su hermano era inquietante. Pero ojalá, ojalá, que realmente todo en su cabeza estuviera bien y en su sitio. Si había alguien que pudiera hacerlo, ese era Sammy.

 

                Se entretuvieron más de la cuenta. Sam quiso parar a echar los papeles del divorcio y Dean intentó devolver la gofrera, pero no pudo ya que tenía un golpe en un lado. ¿Cómo diablos lo habían hecho? Metió el trasto ese en el maletero y se sentó dispuesto a conducir todo el camino de vuelta sin detenerse. Bobby les había asegurado que todo iba bien y que no había habido ningún problema con Cas ni con ningún monstruo. No sabían si Crowley sabía que tenían a Castiel y que éste había perdido la memoria. Mientras conducía, Dean meditó que quizás, si se lo decían, podría hacer que le devolviera la memoria. Aunque era poco probable. No podía olvidar que Castiel había estado aliado con Crowley en su contra, pero entre ellos dos tampoco se llevaban bien. De hecho aún tenía miles de dudas de cómo fue todo y por qué. Lo mejor sería mantener a Castiel oculto y listo. Encima ese cabrón los había metido en una buena; él se mantendría alejado de ellos y ellos mataban a los leviatanes. Como si fuera tan fácil. Mucho se temía que iban a tener que esconder muy bien a Cas, porque en cuanto descubrieran que estaba con ellos, iban a tener un punto débil importante en su contra.

 

 

 

 

                Por fortuna ya estaban de vuelta. En cuanto Sam metió el coche en el garaje y se dispuso a sacar las cosas del maletero para reponerlas, Dean caminó hacia la puerta. Sólo había cogido su petate de ropa sucia y con eso fue hacia la casa. Apenas le dio tiempo de pasar el umbral cuando algo se le echó encima. Su instinto de cazador se puso alerta enseguida, intentando averiguar de qué monstruo se trataba para coger una cosa u otra. El problema es que para lo que tenía encima no tenía un arma que pudiera valer. O sí. El caso es que no estaba seguro de querer usarla.

                Castiel lo había aprisionado contra la puerta de entrada y apretaba su cuerpo con el suyo. Le mordisqueaba los labios y pasaba la lengua sobre ellos intentando suavizar la presión del mordisco. Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar y responder a los besos. Soltó el petate en el suelo a su lado y lo agarró por las caderas con ambas manos hasta hacerlas resbalar hacia su trasero. Una vez allí, lo instó a que se acercara mucho más y  se rozara contra él. Un momento… ¿Cas llevaba pantalones vaqueros?


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Quizás fuera un momento de lucidez, pero Dean abrió los ojos y lo miró. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué lo besaba? Y la mejor pregunta de todas ¿qué hacía él devolviéndole los besos? ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué?

                Al ver que había dejado de besarle, Cas se separó de él y lo  miró fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada aún encendida y los labios  hinchados por haberse rozado contra la barba de varios días de Dean.

                - Lo… lo siento, Dean –la voz fue grave y tosca.

                Dean arrugó las cejas sin comprender.

                - ¿Por qué me has besado?

                Castiel parecía estar completamente perdido y desorientado.

                - Cuando fuiste a buscarme al monasterio, me besaste cuando me encontraste. Pensé que… pensé que era porque me habías echado de menos tal y como decías en tu mensaje –acabó la frase en un murmullo y siguió hablando de igual modo, como si fuera un niño que se avergonzara por sus actos-. Por eso te he besado; porque te he echado de menos y me alegro de que estés en casa.

                Dean pestañeó rápidamente y exhaló el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones con los labios entreabiertos. Cuando centró la mirada, cogió la cara de Cas entre las manos y lo acercó a él. El beso le quemó los labios y lo recorrió entero como una descarga de luz. Dejó de apoyarse contra la pared  y se incorporó para dar media vuelta sin soltar la cara del ángel, hasta que lo tuvo de espalda contra la pared, rozando pecho con pecho. Le recorrió la nuca con las manos y las subió por el cuero cabelludo, despeinándole y profundizando así el beso. Había deslizado una pierna entre sus muslos y lo apretaba contra él, sintiendo el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo. Diablos, él también lo había echado de menos. Debía de estar volviéndose loco porque había pensado en él todos los días. Cuando se había sentido tan solo sin Sam a su lado, había pensado en él y en un montón de ideas que no estaba preparado para hacerles frente. Ya apenas se acordaba de ese sentimiento de ira y rencor. Ahora sólo estaba ese nuevo Cas que lo recibía con besos cuando llegaba a casa. A casa. Era la segunda vez que se lo decía. Dean podía encontrar miles de significados para esa cueva inmunda, pero casa no se ajustaba a ninguno de ellos. Hasta ahora.

                La voz de Sam los alertó desde fuera.

                - Bobby. ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? –los pies de Sam se oyeron por la gravilla de fuera, pero se detuvo. Debió de escuchar la voz del viejo porque siguió hablándole-. Ah, ¿sí? ¿Tenemos un huerto?

                Dean dejó de besarle y se separó de él, intentando disimular por si entraba su hermano.

                - ¿Tenemos un huerto?

                Castiel asintió sonriente.

                - Sí. Detrás del pozo el terreno era propicio para algunas frutas y hortalizas, así que Bobby me llevó al pueblo, compramos tierra adecuada y semillas. Le he enseñado a podar algunas plantas para que crezcan más rápido. Se le da bien.

                Dean lo escuchaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Bobby Singer. Cazador, tío duro donde los hubiera. Bebedor de whisky y jugador de timbas de dados clandestinas en su juventud… ahora se dedicaba a cultivar un huerto. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Hacer croché? ¿Colgar cuadros de Anne Geddes por la casa?

                - He hecho la comida –Castiel tiró de él y lo llevó hacia la mesa del salón, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta con una gran olla tapada en el centro-. Y el postre.

                Dean no sabía qué decir. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó a Bobby y a Sam entrar en el salón tras ellos.

                - ¿En serio? –Sam venía hablando con el viejo-. No conocía esa faceta tuya. Hola Cas.

                - Hola, Sam –Castiel echó la cabeza hacia delante en señal de saludo-. Me alegra verte de vuelta.

                - Gracias –Sam le sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hermano-. ¿Has visto, Dean? Dejamos a estos dos solos dos semanas y cuando volvemos, esto parece sonrisas y lágrimas.

                Bobby le señaló con el tenedor.

                - No sé qué estás intentando insinuar con tu comentario, jovencito, pero si no quieres tener más lágrimas que sonrisas, yo de ti me cuidaría de hacer ciertos comentarios.

                Con las puyas entre esos dos, la comida fue un momento agradable donde Dean, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido en familia. Ahí reunidos, comiendo comida casera y bromeando… Nunca habían estado así. Nunca había vivido una experiencia así de adulto. Hacía muchos años ya que nadie le había cortado las cortezas del pan a su sándwich, o le había dado mil vueltas a su colacao con la cucharilla para disolver todos los grumos. Pero ahora ahí estaba Castiel, que con una simple comida había hecho posible lo que Dean llevaba siglos buscando.

                Durante un segundo se acordó del tiempo que había pasado con Lisa. Ni si quiera aquellos meses podían compararse con ese momento. Siempre pendiente y alerta, vigilando para que nada ni nadie entrara en la casa. Amargado porque tenía lo que pensó que podía hacerle feliz, pero que sin embargo no fue así.

                - ¿Dean? –la voz de Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Estás bien?

                - Sí. Estaba pensando en la de cosas que tengo que hacer –mintió.

                - ¿Quieres pastel de manzana? –Cas no esperó respuesta y le sirvió una porción enorme en el plato-. No me ha quedado tan bien como a la hermana Sofía, pero puede valer.

                Dean le sonrió. Aunque el pastel supiera a rayos, él se lo comería y rebañaría si era preciso. Pero no hizo falta disimular, y por supuesto sí que repitió. Ese era el pastel más rico que había probado en su vida. En serio, podría casarse con Cas sólo por eso.

 

                Saciado y feliz, Dean se tiró en el sofá. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cierto. Pero ahora quería sentirse como parte de una familia medianamente normal por una vez. Quería dejar de llevar la voz cantante por un rato. Quería ser el niño que nunca había podido ser porque había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido para defender a su hermano. Se tiró en el sofá, puso una telenovela mexicana y allí estuvo un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormido.

                Cuando se despertó dos horas más tarde, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el salón. La tele seguía puesta y por la mente le rondaba alguna inquietud del sueño. Volvía a tener pequeños flashes donde Sam gritaba y corría de algo que no podía ver. También estaba Cas en el sueño. Llevaba el hábito puesto y lo veía hundirse en el agua cada vez más y más sin que él pudiera hacer nada, sin que pudiera salvarle.

                - ¿Estás bien?

                Dean se sobresaltó al oír una voz a su espalda. Castiel llegó a su lado y se sentó en el sofá. Traía una taza humeante en la mano.

                - Café solo con dos de azúcar. Ten cuidado que quema –le advirtió dándole la bebida.

                Dean la aceptó y se lo agradeció con los ojos. ¿Cómo sabía Cas cómo tomaba él el café?

                - ¿Y Sam? –sorbió un poco y esperó a que se enfriara más-.

                - En la cocina. Me ha ayudado a prepararte el café.

                Así que Sam era el que se había chivado de cómo le gustaba a él el café. Se podía imaginar a esos dos interactuando juntos y no pudo apartar de la mente cuando Sam conoció  al ángel. Fue en aquel pueblo, intentando resolver el caso de la bruja. Su hermano estaba tan nervioso y le tendió la mano con tanta admiración, que Dean pensó que se haría pis encima de los nervios. Castiel estuvo muy en su línea por aquellos entonces; frío, distante, rotundo. Ahora ninguno de los dos eran así. Ni siquiera él era como el Dean Winchester de años atrás.

                - Dean… -la voz de Cas lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena pinta.

                - Sí. He pillado una mala postura en el cuello –lo movió con cuidado para demostrarle que le dolía aunque fuera mentira-, pero estoy bien.

                - Me alegro.

                - Cas. Me gustaría preguntarte qué es lo que te ha enseñado Bobby estos días –Dean necesitaba saberlo para no meter la pata. Habían llegado a un acuerdo los tres, pero no sabía hasta qué punto el viejo lo había respetado o no. No tenía por qué dudar de él, claro está, pero tenía que ir con cuidado-. Aparte de sembrar un huerto y hacer pasteles.

                Castiel sonrió con pereza.

                - Bobby ha sido muy paciente conmigo y ha respondido a todas las preguntas que tenía. Sé que cazamos animales salvajes y que tengo que volver a aprender a defenderme de muchos de ellos. Me ha dicho que hay varios que parecen sobrenaturales.

                Dean asintió y memorizó para un futuro regalarle a Bobby un ramo de flores o algo por haber hecho creíble esa historia de los animales extraños. Él se habría partido de risa contándola. No le gustaba engañar a Cas así, pero era por su bien y era sólo al principio. Con el tiempo iría descubriendo él solo la verdad.

                - ¿Has empezado a practicar con algo?

                - He empezado con lo más fácil que es rellenar cartuchos con sal. Hace un par de días estuvimos practicando mi puntería.

                - ¿Y bien?

                Castiel esbozó una mueca con los labios.

                - Creo que voy a necesitar bastante más práctica –admitió.

                - No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo –le palmeó la rodilla con la mano libre para infundirle ánimos, pero luego la dejó ahí. Notó su calor a través de la tela. Se obligó a apartarse y lo miró intentando distraerse-. Esa ropa que llevas me suena.

                - Es tuya. La de Sam me quedaba enorme y la de Bobby estaba… rara.

                Dean se rió asintiendo a ambas cosas.

                - Dean.

                La voz de Sam se oyó tras ellos. Dean lo miró y frunció el ceño al ver que Sam venía algo más raro de lo normal.

                - ¿Ocurre algo?

                - No, todo bien –miró de reojo a Cas.

                - Voy a ver si Bobby puede enseñarme más cosas –Castiel se levantó y desapareció de allí en cuestión de segundos.

                - ¿Vas a contármelo? –Dean le dio un trago largo a su café ahora que la temperatura estaba a su gusto.

                - Ya te lo he dicho, no me ocurre nada. Tan sólo estoy preocupado por Castiel.

                Dean frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Por Cas? ¿Por qué?

                - No sé si ha sido buena idea traerle, Dean. Tenemos que enseñarle todo desde el principio y aunque en estos días ha avanzado mucho con Bobby, no sé hasta cuándo vamos a tener esta relativa paz.

                - ¿A qué te refieres?

                - A los Leviatanes. O al padre de todos ellos, no sé, porque no estoy seguro de cuántos son o de si hay alguno más fuerte que otro. Ya sabemos cómo matarles, pero… ¿no lo ves demasiado fácil? Creo que algo se está cociendo bajo todo esto y no nos hemos enterado aún. Lo que me preocupa es que tengamos que tomar medidas desesperadas y Castiel pague por ello. Tampoco sé si fiarme de Crowley y si en el caso de que nos veamos jodidos con los Leviatanes, él nos eche una mano.

                Dean meditó las palabras de su hermano. Tenía razón; vivían en una especie de guerra constante contra el mal en la que bajar la guardia significaba poner en peligro sus vidas.

                - Entiendo tu temor, Sam. Y te doy la razón, pero mientras ese momento que tememos llega, lo iremos entrenando y sabrá defenderse cuando lo necesite –dejó la taza sobre la mesita delante del sofá y se levantó-. Confío en que sabrá hacerlo.

                Sam lo miró y sonrió levemente.

                - Me alegro que uses esa palabra con él. Hace apenas dos días ni siquiera eras capaz de decir su nombre sin que se te pusiera cara de Señor de las Mazmorras.

                Sam sonrió e hizo a su hermano sonreír. Tenía razón; sus pensamientos con respecto a Cas habían cambiado. Y mucho. Y nada tenía que ver que se hubieran besado un par de veces. Nada en absoluto.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Castiel era un buen alumno. Algo cabezota y ligeramente torpe, pero decidido. Dean tuvo que pasar muchas horas durante esa semana con él para enseñarle a hacer incluso lo más básico. Al principio fue bien, pero una tarde, cuando fueron al bosque a ayudarle a orientarse por la luz del sol y a buscar el norte, Castiel resbaló y cayó ladera abajo rodando como una pelota. Dean corrió tras él.  Llegó apenas unos segundos después. Había quedado inerte boca abajo y no se movía. Dean le dio la vuelta y le examinó la cabeza por si tenía algún golpe en alguna zona un poco más delicada.

                - Cas –lo llamó suavemente agitándole el hombro-. Cas, tío. Despierta.

                Tras un par de intentos, Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miró. Parecía desorientado y algo confuso.

                - Joder, Cas. Me has asustado.

                - Me he resbalado –anunció intentando incorporarse, pero Dean lo obligó con una mano a permanecer más rato tumbado.

                - Es posible que las dos neuronas que tengas con vida aún estén agitándose en tu cabeza. Dales un par de minutos para que vuelvan a su sitió –sonrió, contento por ver que Cas no parecía tener nada grave-. ¿Te duele algo en concreto?

                Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

                - Creo que me he golpeado con algo en la cadera mientras rodaba. Me duele un poco.

                - ¿Aquí? –Dean tanteó la cadera más próxima a él y acertó cuando Cas siseó dolorido. Levantó la camiseta y bajó un poco el pantalón para comprobar la magnitud de la herida. Con cuidado tiró había abajo del pantalón y sobre el hueso de la cadera había varios cortes y rasguños y la piel algo más oscura, señal de que se estaba amoratando por momentos.

                - Me duele –levantó la cabeza para ver él también la herida-. ¿Es grave?

                - Eres un quejica –sonrió. Moratones como esos llevaba él haciéndose desde que llevaba pañales. No era nada grave y no había de qué preocuparse. El problema ahora era que no podía apartar la mirada de su cadera. Tan esbelta y firme, parecía estar hecha para ser acariciada. O en este caso para arañársela a las primeras de cambio-. No tengo nada aquí para limpiarte. Vamos a tener que volver para ponerte algo y que no se te infecte.

                Cas asintió. Vio cómo Dean se tumbaba a su lado y se quedaron así unos minutos, viendo mecerse las hojas en las copas de los árboles.

                - Dean.

                - ¿Hmm?

                - Deberíamos volver ya a casa.

                Dean volvió la cabeza hacia él.

                - ¿Te encuentras peor? ¿Te duele más?

                Castiel negó agitando la cabeza.

                - No. Es que tengo ganas de besarte y no sé si puedo hacerlo sin estar escondidos.

                Dean lo miró. Era cierto que las pocas veces que se habían besado, había sido rápidamente y ocultos de las miradas de todo el mundo, así que no le parecía raro que Castiel hubiera sacado esa conclusión por sí mismo. Lo sacó de su error cuando se giró hacia él quedándose de lado. Luego se inclinó sobre su pecho y lo besó en los labios. En un principio había pensado que fuera un beso suave y tierno, pero en cuanto rozó sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. No porque no pudiera contenerse, sino porque Castiel no aceptó que lo besara de otra manera. En cuanto Dean puso sus labios sobre él, él lo apresó con los suyos y lo obligó a abrir la boca y beber de ella. Jadeó sobre su piel y lo despeinó con las manos mientras le movía la cabeza al besarle.

                No había manera de saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero Dean tuvo que parar o iba a cometer una locura. Y quizás en medio del bosque no era el mejor sitio para ello. Se alejó refunfuñando y se puso en pie. Luego le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Castiel lanzó un pequeño quejido al rozarle el pantalón sobre la herida. Quejido que fue directo a la entrepierna de Dean. Joder, sería un milagro que no infartara de camino a la casa, porque tal y como le iba el corazón y teniendo en cuenta que tenía toda la sangre del cuerpo en la entrepierna, no supo muy bien cómo pudo guiarse por el camino correcto sin la ayuda de nadie.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Lo cierto es que a él también le estaba costando no dejarse llevar y supo que se le estaban yendo las cosas de las manos cuando, por cualquier excusa y cuando se encontraban a solas, Dean buscaba cualquier pretexto para besarle. Bueno, al principio buscaba un pretexto, luego simplemente se acerca sin más, sobre todo cuando notó que no necesitaba ninguna justificación para besar a Castiel. Éste parecía desearlo tanto o más que él.

                Hacía siglos que no se sentía así. No podía decir que tuviera mariposas en el estómago, pero se le parecía. Lo cierto era que cada vez le costaba más tener las manos apartadas del ángel. Por la noche era un suplicio quedarse durmiendo en su cama cuando sabía que apenas a medio metro hacia su derecha, Castiel descansaba bajo las sábanas, desnudo, y seguramente empalmado. Como él.

 

                - Dean, ¿has visto esto? –Sam volvió el portátil para que su hermano leyera la pantalla. Una serie de casos misteriosos con muertes violentas se habían llevado a cabo en Idaho-. Tiene toda la pinta de ser una bruja. Otra vez.

                Dean puso mala cara. Las odiaba a muerte. ¿Es que esas putas no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer?

                - Eso parece, sí –ojeó mejor la noticia y leyó las declaraciones de los testigos-. Escucha esto; “no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sólo que de pronto abrió la mano y nos enseñó unos huesos pequeñitos y una mandíbula de igual tamaño que parecía humana.” Qué asco me dan.

                - ¿Vamos a investigar? –Sam ya se había puesto de pie y lo observaba desde arriba.

                El mayor de los Winchester se tragó un gemido de frustración. Segundos antes había estado tirado en el sofá junto a Castiel, ambos viendo la televisión perezosamente. Cada uno tenía la cabeza apoyada a un lado del sofá y al no ser éste lo suficientemente largo, habían tenido que doblar las piernas y pegarlas el uno contra el otro. Cosa que les vino bien, porque llevaban más de media hora haciéndose cosquillas con los dedos de los pies. Ahora tenía que abandonar el refugio de esa cuevita que se había montado con Cas porque una bruja se aburría. Genial.

                - Ermmm sí, claro –levantó las manos en señal de derrota-. Voy cargando las cosas en el coche, si quieres.

                - Bien. Me doy una ducha rápida y bajo –los pasos de Sam se oyeron en la lejanía hasta desaparecer en el piso de arriba.

                - ¿Vais a estar mucho tiempo fuera? –Castiel se había levantado y se había sentado en el sofá.

                Dean volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Se sintió como si Cas fuera un gatito y le maullara implorándole que no le abandonase. Incluso los ojos grandes y azules parecían querer decirle que no se fuera.

                - No lo sé, pero espero que no. Seguramente se trate de una bruja de pacotilla y estemos de vuelta en un par de días –respondió deseando que fuera cierto-. Voy al garaje a preparar las cosas.

                Sin esperar respuesta, salió de allí con la extraña sensación de que dejaba a un animalito indefenso en la calle. Y no era así realmente. Castiel estaba a salvo con Bobby. Si había alguien en el mundo en quien confiara para hacerse cargo de Cas, ese era el viejo.

                Cuando terminó de meter las cosas que les harían falta para enfrentarse a una posible bruja, Dean cerró el maletero y se encontró con Cas apoyado al lado. No lo había oído llegar y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero sospechaba que casi todo el rato.

                - Ya lo tengo todo listo –se aseguró de que el maletero estuviera bien cerrado y caminó hacia Castiel, que seguía en el mismo sitio. Cuando llegó a donde él, fue a besarle para despedirse, pero el ángel apartó ligeramente la cara y no le devolvió el beso. Dean se alejó un par de pasos y lo miró extrañado-. Cas, no te enfades. Sabes que trabajamos en esto. Tengo que hacerlo.

                - Lo sé –respondió casi en el acto-. No estoy enfadado, sólo… - guardó varios segundos de silencio, como si vacilara, antes de seguir hablando-… sólo creo que deberíamos terminar esto que tenemos.

                Dean no pestañeó. Sólo supo que había dejado de respirar cuando los pulmones comenzaron a pincharle de manera alarmante. Dio una bocanada profunda y asintió, incapaz de decir nada. La verdad es que esa era la historia de su vida; cuando estaba bien con alguien, o esa persona moría, o lo dejaban porque no eran capaces de aceptar su estilo de vida. Con Castiel estaba pasando igual. Y no se lo reprochaba.

                - Está bien –fue lo único coherente que pudo decir.

                El ángel lo miro serio con una expresión desoladora en el rostro.

                - No quiero, Dean, de verdad que no, pero no puedo seguir así. No puede ser bueno.

                Dean lo miró sin comprender.

                - Creo que no te sigo. Bueno… ¿el qué?

                - Esto. Lo que hacemos. Cada vez que nos besamos es fantástico, pero luego me duele todo el cuerpo. Y la cabeza –añadió-. Me cambia el humor. Y eso no puede estar bien, Dean.

                Dean frunció el ceño incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Se lamió los labios y lo besó. Castiel no tuvo tiempo de negarse al beso, por lo que no tuvo más remedio con aceptarlo. No es que fuera un sacrificio, pero si de verdad quería dejarlo, tenía que empezar cuanto antes.

                El cazador fue rápido, le devoró  los labios y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo lo suficiente para hacerle gemir. Le gustaba oírle jadear cuando lo besaba.

                - ¿Te duelen las pelotas?

                Castiel parpadeó confundido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la terminología grosera de Dean y al poco tacto que tenía muchas veces.

                - No entiendo qué tiene que ver el…

                Dean lo calló besándole otra vez, ésta vez poniendo más empeño en morderle los labios.

                - Respóndeme –exigió.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Le dolía todo y ahí estaba el problema. Tenía que ser alérgico a los besos de Dean o algo le sentaba mal, porque por mucho que quería que lo besara, luego sentía como si se ahogase, como si le doliera todo el cuerpo y se sintiera frustrado sin saber por qué, pero no podía dejar de besarle. Sólo pensarlo le amargaba el alma y no se imaginaba un castigo peor que ese.

                El cazador sonrió. Volvió a pegarse a él, pero ésta vez se aseguró de dejar un hueco entre sus cuerpos, lo justo para deslizar la mano entre ellos. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a abrirle el botón del pantalón y la cremallera. Sin vacilar y cuando la prenda se hubo deslizado un poco, tiró también de la ropa interior y liberó la erección que tenía el ángel. Castiel no se resistió. Todo eso que sentía era nuevo para él, pero confiaba en Dean y si lo estaba haciendo, sería por algo.

                Bajó la cabeza y vio cómo la mano grande y fuerte del cazador lo apresaba y comenzaba a acariciarle cuan largo era. Él jamás se había acariciado de esa manera y el movimiento le resultó hipnótico. Sin contar las cosas que estaba experimentando.

                - Coloca tu mano debajo de la mía –Dean dejó de agarrarle y esperó a que Castiel se tocara a sí mismo. Luego puso la mano encima y comenzó a moverla marcándole el ritmo-. ¿Ves cómo lo estoy haciendo? Pues durante el tiempo que yo esté fuera, quiero que cuando pienses en mí, lo hagas.

                Castiel no sabía dónde quería llegar con todo eso. Ni para qué servía. ¿Era un consejo de cazador? ¿Un ritual mágico? No entendía nada, sólo sentía mucho calor y  la sensación de que su cuerpo había comenzado a vibrar de una manera extraña.

                - ¿Lo pillas?

                - Si –Castiel jadeó viendo cómo Dean apartaba la mano y lo dejaba sólo moviéndosela a sí  mismo-. Dean…

                La voz de Cas sonó asustada. Como cuando se aprende a montar en bici y de pronto te das cuenta de que te han quitado las ruedas pequeñitas de los lados.

                - No tenemos tiempo, Cas –Dean le apartó la mano y comenzó a de nuevo a acariciarle, ésta vez con el puño más cerrado y algo más rápido-. Cuando lo hagas un par de veces, sabrás el ritmo que te gusta. Ahora déjame enseñarte rápidamente para qué sirve esto, ¿de acuerdo?

                Castiel asintió. Se limitó a apoyarse en el coche y a bajar la cabeza para ver la mano de Dean subir y bajar sobre su miembro. Varias gotitas transparentes lubricaron el glande, entonces Dean pudo ir algo más rápido. Cas estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, pensando que su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no parecía ser así. La mano de Dean era firme en su propósito y pareció agradecer esa lubricación.

                Entonces todo se volvió blanco. Una oleada caliente de algo que no sabía que se podía experimentar arrasó con todos los sentidos de Castiel. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse ir mientras seguía con la vista fija en su erección. Un líquido blanquecino y espeso comenzó a manchar la mano de Dean, resbalándole entre los dedos, pero a él parecía no importarle. Una sacudida, parecida a una descarga, lo rompió en mil pedazos desde dentro. Sentía cómo cada célula de su cuerpo se desintegraba una a una y cómo el calor se iba expandiendo por sus extremidades. Le tembló la visión y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para digerir lo que acababa de sentir. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar, Dean paró de mover la mano. Tenía una expresión satisfecha en el rostro, como si hubiera sido él el que acababa de tener un orgasmo bastante intenso.

                - ¿Te ha gustado correrte en mi mano? –Dean lo besó haciendo así que no pudiera responderle. Al menos con palabras.

                Castiel asintió. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, ni qué era eso de correrse, pero se sentía como si fuera otra persona, como si flotara.

                - Ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo te he dicho, ¿vale? Cuando vuelvas a tener esos síntomas, haz lo que yo he hecho contigo.

                - ¿Cómo sabías…?

                Dean no lo dejó terminar y en lugar de eso volvió a besarle. Él mismo había tenido dolor de huevos mil veces y más de una vez había tenido que recurrir a hacerse una paja para liberar tensiones. Sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba al ángel por experiencia propia.

                - Cuando vuelva te enseñaré más cosas –le ayudó a colocarse bien la ropa y se alejó de él. Cogió un trapo y se limpió la mano lo mejor que pudo. Luego lo arrojó a un lado.

                - Está bien –Castiel sonrió. Tenía una sonrisilla tonta en el rostro y si hubiera sabido, habría ronroneado.

                Dean abrió la puerta del garaje, se sentó al volante y sacó el coche. Castiel se quedó detrás para volver a bajar la puerta. Vio a Sam bajar las escaleras del porche. Lo saludó con una mano y se sentó de copiloto al lado de su hermano. Castiel asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Durante un rato se quedó mirando cómo el coche se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño. No podía apartar la mirada porque sabía que Dean también lo estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

                Cuando ya no tuvo más remedio que volver a la casa porque el coche había desaparecido de su vista, se metió en su habitación. ¿Era demasiado pronto para practicar lo que Dean le había enseñado?

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Definitivamente odiaba a las brujas. Sobre todo a aquellas que jugaban con los fantasmas. Muchos de ellos ya tenían su propia cruz aguantando una eternidad con su carga  para que encima llegara una bruja y los manejara a su antojo. No es que Dean estuviera defendiendo a los fantasmas; es que para él esas arpías eran lo peor.

                Cuando llegaron a casa tras haber estado fuera cinco días, Bobby los recibió en la puerta.

                - ¿Qué tal la caza de brujas?

                - Lo de siempre –Dean había detenido el motor al ver que el viejo se acercaba hacia ellos. Apagó el contacto y se bajó del coche-. ¿Dónde vas?

                - Al pueblo. Voy por munición para la escopeta, una par de bolsas grandes de sal de roca y erm… harina de trigo y azúcar en polvo.

                Sam y Dean elevaron las cejas y se miraron incrédulos.

                - ¿Ahora le echamos harina a los rellenos de las balas? –los hoyuelos de Sam brillaron divertidos-. No sabía que ahora nuestra especialidad era hornear monstruos.

                - Pásanos la receta, Bobby –Dean le siguió la broma a su hermano-. Nunca he horneado una bala.

                El viejo les puso su característica cara de “me importa una mierda todo lo que digáis” y se montó en el coche.

                - Me lo llevo –dijo arrancando el motor-. Las reclamaciones de la lista de la compra se la hacéis a Martha Stewart. Está en el huerto cultivando no-sé-qué planta.

                Sam se rió por cómo había llamado a Castiel. En cuanto el viejo se marchó, ellos caminaron cansados hacia el porche.

                - Había pensado ponerme a buscar en internet algún suceso que nos diera una pista sobre los Leviatanes. En algún sitio tienen que estar y tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos –Sam se volvió al ver que su hermano no le respondía-. ¿Dean? ¿Me oyes?

                Dean estaba en su mundo en ese momento. Conforme se había ido acercando a la casa, un delicioso aroma a algo que llevaba canela le envolvió los sentidos. Entonces supo que la piel de Castiel sabía a eso; a canela y a vainilla. Pensarlo se le hizo la boca agua y sólo fue capaz de mirar a su hermano con cara de pez.

                - ¿Qué?

                - ¿En dónde demonios estás? Te estoy hablando.

                - Lo siento, Sammy. Pensaba en darme una ducha y descansar un poco.

                Sam lo miró de reojo y siguió hablando.

                - Está bien, descansa. Y no me llames Sammy.

 

 

 

                Dean sabía que si seguía cenando todo eso que se acababa de meter entre pecho y espalda, en cuestión de semanas Sam tendría que llevarlo en un remolque porque no entraría en el coche. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio y con papilas gustativas exigentes como las suyas podía dejar pasar todo lo que cocinaba Castiel? Él ciertamente no, y le daba igual. Estaba en casa y le importaba todo un pimiento.

                Bobby fue el primero en irse a la cama. Se fue quejándose que las películas de miedo modernas sólo tenían a chicas tetonas gritando. Él personalmente no tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero podían hacer otra cosa que dejarle a uno sordo. Sam estuvo de acuerdo con él y tras acabar su búsqueda con el portátil, se levantó del sofá y subió a su habitación. Dean lo vio irse. Por primera vez en toda la noche pudo mirar abiertamente a Castiel. Aparte de que no habían podido saludarse como les habría gustado porque no habían conseguido estar solos ni una sola vez. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sam se había sentado en el centro del sofá, dejando a Castiel y a Dean uno a cada lado. Bobby tenía su propio sillón orejero y nadie osaba sentarse en él si el viejo estaba rondando el salón.

                En cuanto escucharon que la puerta de la habitación de arriba  se cerraba con un click, Castiel volvió la cabeza y le sonrió tímidamente. Dean no pudo más que responder con otra sonrisa igual que la de él. Era curioso, pero podría pasarse así toda la noche.

                - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

                - Bien, bien –Dean se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-. Llegamos, buscamos a la bruja, nos chuleó un poco, nos pateó el culo y finalmente se mató ella sola ahorcándose con su propia cuerda. Lo de siempre, en verdad.

                Cas asintió. Estuvo un minuto en silencio. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaba pendiente a la tele, pero ni siquiera la miraba, y por la expresión de su cara era más que probable que estuviera pensando algo.

                - ¿Va todo bien?

                Castiel miró el vaso de licor que tenía Dean en la mano. Al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero conforme fueron pasando más tiempo juntos, se percató de que el cazador comenzaba a beber desde por la mañana. Y si el día era especialmente duro, seguía hasta la noche. Lo hacía en pequeñas cantidades y nunca solía notársele ebrio realmente, pero era cierto que bebía en exceso. Él mismo había visto la basura llena de botellas vacías. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a preocuparse.

                - Dean… -había estado pensando cómo decírselo durante esos días, pero no había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Ahora iba a tener que improvisar-. Creo que tienes un problema con la bebida.

                El cazador miró el vaso medio vacío que tenía en la mano. Su primera reacción fue negarlo, diciendo que sólo bebía por beber, pero era inútil negarlo. Tenía que ser demasiado evidente si hasta Cas se había dado cuenta. También había pensado levantarse e irse de allí. No tenía por qué responderle realmente, pero tampoco era esa la solución. Había comenzado a beber para dejar de pensar, para matar su soledad. Ahora quería pensar en Castiel todo el rato y gracias a él ya no se sentía solo. El ángel se merecía aunque fuera un par de palabras.

                - Supongo que tienes razón –se inclinó hacia delante y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita-. Pensé que podía controlarlo, pero ya veo que bebo incluso sin darme cuenta.

                - Dean –lo cortó tajante para evitar que siguiera hablando y llegara a un punto donde volviera a encerrarse en sí mismo-, lo importante es que te hayas dado cuenta de que tienes un problema. Si me dejas, yo puedo ayudarte.

                Dean lo miró fijamente. Que Castiel se ofreciera a ayudarle tan abiertamente le llenó de una sensación que no pudo describir. Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos, lo necesitaba tanto… ¿Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que podía seguir viviendo sin él cuando era ya obvio que no?

                - Vas a ayudarme –afirmó más que preguntó. Lo miraba fijamente y no sabía muy bien qué decir.

                Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él y asintió. Gateó un par de pasos sobre el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Dean se acomodó bien para que estuviera cómodo. Lo miró unos segundos, cerciorándose de que todo estaba tranquilo en el resto de la casa. Luego volvió a centrar todos sus sentidos en el ángel que tenía sobre el regazo.

                - ¿Me has echado de menos? –le preguntó ésta vez en voz alta. El viejo Dean, el Dean de un par de años atrás, o quizás el de un par de meses atrás, se abría cosido la boca antes de preguntar eso, antes de mostrar cualquier sentimiento. Pero ahora con Cas necesitaba oírselo decir. Necesitaba oír que alguien lo necesitaba, que _él_ lo necesitaba-. Un poquito, solo.

                Castiel sonrió al escuchar esas últimas palabras, como si suplicara que alguien pensara en él. Con él no tenía que ponerse así, porque para Castiel, un día sin Dean era un día perdido.

                - He pensado en ti cada día –se echó hacia delante y lo besó en los labios haciéndole callar-. Cada hora –volvió a propinarle otro beso sobre los labios-. Cada minuto –se movió para besarle la mandíbula-. Cada segundo.

                - Vaya, has estado ocupado entonces –Dean lo agarró de las caderas mientras levantaba las suyas. La fricción fue insostenible y ambos se quedaron jadeando mirándose.

                - He hecho lo que me dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

                Dean levantó una ceja entre curioso y divertido, y asintió con la cabeza.

                - ¿Todo… todo? –porque no estaba seguro de que Cas le hubiera entendido cuando le dijo que se tocara y que pensara en él.

                - Todo –esbozó una encantadora sonrisa y Dean pudo jurar que hasta se ruborizó.

                - ¿En serio?

                Castiel asintió, se echó hacia delante dejándose de caer sobre su pecho y lo besó sobre el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

                - Sí, Dean. Me he tocado y he pensado en ti. Muchas veces –ese susurro en su oído no llegó a su cerebro; pasó directamente a su polla, la cual se quejó por estar apresada dentro de los pantalones-. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

                Dean se quedó sin habla de pronto. Asintió por inercia. De hecho su cuerpo era el que se estaba encargando de responder porque su cerebro hacía rato que había dejado de funcionar como debía.

                Complacido por la respuesta del cazador, Castiel se puso derecho sobre él, acercó las manos a su propio pantalón y abrió la hilera de botones hasta mostrar unos calzoncillos grises. Dean los reconoció como suyos. No le dijo nada sobre que usara su ropa interior porque eso lo puso demasiado cachondo como para echarle una bronca.

                Ajeno a los pensamientos de Dean, Castiel deslizó una mano por dentro de los calzoncillos y comenzó a acariciarse. No se veía nada porque la mano lo ocultaba todo, porque tenía esa maldita ropa puesta y porque el salón sólo estaba iluminado por la pantalla del televisor, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado como si estuviera viendo el mejor porno del mundo. Y para él lo era. Castiel tenía un cuerpo fuerte y fibroso. No tenía los músculos muy desarrollados, pero estaba bien formado y proporcionado. Y eso lo volvía loco. Agitó las caderas para que el ángel cabalgara un poco encima de él y notara lo mucho que le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo.

                - Dean… -Castiel se apoyó con la mano que le quedaba libre sobre el respaldo del sofá y se echó de nuevo sobre él para seguir besándole-. Enséñame.

                Dean asintió. No tenía muy claro lo que quería que le ensañara porque el beso lo tenía bastante ocupado, pero cualquier cosa que Castiel le pidiera, se la concedería sin dudar.

                - ¿Lo harás? –el ángel le lamía los labios tirando de ellos suavemente con los dientes a la par que seguía tocándose por dentro de la ropa.

                - ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe, Cas? –la voz de Dean fue de resignación. Quería besar y que lo besaran. De momento se conformaba con eso. Además, conociendo a Castiel, seguramente le preguntaría que si podía enseñarle a atarse el nudo de la corbata o que le enseñara a conducir o alguna chorrada de esas.

                La respuesta del ángel lo dejó sin respiración.

                - Quiero aprender a chupártela.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Dean supo que había dejado de respirar cuando comenzó a dolerle el pecho. Cogió una bocanada grande de aire para acallar la protesta de sus pulmones y se limitó a repetir la frase de Castiel en su mente una y otra vez.

                Castiel sonrió, sabiendo que Dean no había terminado de asimilar la frase. Entonces decidió ayudarle un poco; se bajó de sus rodillas y le abrió las piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas en el suelo. Le acarició los muslos, subiendo y bajando las manos sobre la tela, notando el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tras varias pasadas, llevó los dedos hacia los botones del pantalón del cazador y los fue abriendo uno a uno sin dejar de mirarle. Dean tampoco apartó la mirada. Levantó el trasero del sofá, permitiendo así que Cas pudiera bajarle la ropa lo suficiente para mostrar su erección hinchada y humedecida. El ángel lo cogió con la mano y lo masajeó varias veces, haciendo que Dean volviera a dejar de respirar.

                - ¿Lo hago bien?

                Dean tardó varios segundos en responder.

                - Demasiado bien –exhaló entre labios mientras se los humedecía con la lengua-. De hecho si sigues así va a ser lamentable lo poco que voy a durar.

                Castiel sonrió comprendiendo de lo que hablaba. Desde que Dean le había enseñado apenas varios días atrás a darse placer, él había practicado en su habitación. La primera vez que lo hizo no estaba seguro de saber qué hacía ni si iba a lograr algo con todo aquello, pero pensar en Dean le ayudó a correrse en cuestión de minutos. De hecho, cuanto más excitado estaba y más pensaba en él, menos tardaba en liberarse. A Dean parecía pasarle lo mismo, pero Cas quería que aguantara todo lo posible porque él quería aprender a hacer todo lo que había visto.

                - Enséñame, Dean.

                Dean se obligó a respirar hondo y a controlar lo que sentía.

                - ¿El qué?

                - A chupártela. Quiero lamerte y que te corras en mi boca.

                El cerebro de Dean tuvo varios cortocircuitos seguidos. Un par de palabras más como esas provenientes de la boca del ángel y batiría su marca personal de correrse en cuestión de segundos. Penoso pero cierto. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio no se excitaba viendo a un ángel del Señor hablando así? Finalmente respiró hondo y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

                - ¿Dónde has visto eso, Cas?

                - En una película en la tele –respondió en el acto-. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Ella le hacía eso y a él parecía gustarle mucho. Aunque yo no sea una mujer, pienso que mis labios también valdrían.

                “Tus labios podrían hacer girar el universo ellos solos.”

                - ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

                Castiel asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

                - Está bien –Dean tragó la saliva que se le había formado en la boca-. Lo primero es acariciarme tal y como lo estabas haciendo antes.

                El ángel asintió y movió de nuevo la mano, haciendo que la erección de Dean diera un respingo entre sus dedos.

                - ¿Ahora?

                Dean sonrió lánguidamente, pensando en lo triste que sería correrse en menos de un minuto y sin acabar la explicación.

                - Ahora, echa la mano hacia atrás  y deja visible toda mi… errr… todo el glande –decididamente debía de estar pegándosele algo de su hermano, porque jamás había hablado tan correctamente en la vida. Cuando Cas hizo lo que le había dicho, siguió hablando-. Toda esa zona es muy sensible, así que tienes que ser muy cuidadoso y usar sólo la lengua, ¿entendido?

                Castiel asintió. Sin esperar a ver si Dean había terminado o no su explicación, se lamió los labios y sacó la lengua para acariciarle parte del glande y del prepucio.

                - Joder, Cas –Dean hizo acopio de todo el valor que tenía para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Veía cómo la lengua de Castiel lo lamía como si fuera un helado, y con cada pasada, él tocaba un poco más el cielo con las manos.

                - ¿Te duele? –Castiel dejó de lamerle y se apartó preocupado-. ¿Lo hago mal?

                - No, por Dios –jadeó-. Sigue.

                El ángel sonrió. Le gustaba ver y sentir a Dean al borde de su resistencia. El cazador era un hombre fuerte que se había hecho a sí mismo. Verlo luchar contra algo tan sencillo le hacía sentir bien, como si tuviera el poder del mundo en sus manos. O en su lengua.

                Lo siguió lamiendo hasta dar la vuelta. Le recorrió toda la hendidura y lo chupó como su fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo. Pero ahora necesitaba más.

                - ¿Qué hago ahora? –realmente el ángel tenía cierta idea de lo que hacer, pero quería que Dean lo guiara y le enseñara. Él también estaba disfrutando con eso.

                - Ahora me rodeas con los labios y me introduces en la boca poco a poco, cada vez abarcando más, pero sólo hasta donde puedas y dónde quieras, ¿entendido? –murmuró entre dientes a media voz viendo cómo Cas se acercaba a su miembro y lo  miraba pensando qué hacer-. Tampoco tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

                - Quiero hacerlo –el ángel levantó la cabeza con vehemencia y acto seguido la volvió a bajar para abarcarle todo lo que pudo con la boca.

                Dean jadeó y se llevó una mano a la cara, obligándose así a dejar de mirar. Le gustaba demasiado y si no se tranquilizaba un poco, no iba a poder enseñarle nada más.

  

  1.                 La verdad es que Cas parecía no necesitar saber nada más realmente. Comenzó a chuparle apresándole entre la lengua y el paladar y deslizándose cuan largo era. Lo hacía como si hubiera nacido para ello, como si esos labios y esa lengua hubieran sido creados única y   exclusivamente para darle placer y proporcionarle la mejor mamada de su vida. Y en cierto modo Dean se lo merecía por la eterna lucha que había llevado durante tantos años salvando a los demás. Resultaba irónico pensar que Dios se lo pagaba ofreciéndole a su ángel más rebelde.
  



                - ¿Te gusta?

                Dean asintió incapaz de articular palabra. Castiel sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Era fácil pillarle el truco a eso y Dean de todas formas era fácil de contentar. Siguió dándole placer, rodeándole con la lengua y chupando hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido. Se dejaba guiar por los pequeños jadeos que el cazador dejaba escapar entre los labios, sabiendo que había cosas que lo excitaban más que otras.

                Por instinto, o quizás porque lo había visto en esa película, Cas llevó la mano hacia sus testículos y los masajeó con cuidado. Eso se le daba bien pues había practicado consigo mismo. Dean levantó las caderas y arremetió contra sus labios. Cada caricia, cada lamida, cada respiración entrecortada era una prueba de contención para él.

                - Dean…

                El cazador tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Castiel lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Lo lamía y lo recorría de arriba abajo sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

                - Dime –realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no correrse ya mismo.

                - En la película del otro día vi que el hombre se tocaba aquí –Castiel apretó con la yema del dedo justo debajo de los testículos, en la unión de los mismo-. ¿Por qué?

                Lo ideal hubiera sido explicarle que apretándole fuertemente ahí, le rozaba la próstata desde fuera, provocándole un placer distinto a lo demás. Y más intenso. Dean no estaba preparado para hablar de ninguna próstata, y mucho menos de la suya. De todas formas aunque hubiera querido, dudaba de que le hubieran salido las palabras. Sólo atinó a agarrar el cabello de Castiel y guiarle de nuevo hacia su miembro para que dejara de hablar.

                - Cas… sigue –jadeó apenas sin voz.

                El ángel no se hizo de rogar. Volvió a introducírselo en la boca para comenzar a chuparle con más rapidez que antes, ésta vez apretando ese punto por debajo de sus testículos. Dean no se lo había explicado, pero tonto no era; se había percatado perfectamente del estremecimiento en el cuerpo del cazador, así que siguió explorando.

                Enredó los dedos en su cabello y lo obligó a echarle para atrás. Estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca y sabía que ésta vez no iba a poder contenerse.

                Cuando todo empezó a volverse turbio a su alrededor y perdió la batalla contra la resistencia de su cuerpo, Dean también dejó de luchar para alejar la cabeza de Cas. Se limitó a agarrarle del cabello y a guiarle mientras comenzaba a notar cómo comenzaba a temblar.

                Castiel se lo sacó de la boca para darle un lametón en el glande. Unas gotitas transparentes habían comenzado a aparecer sobre la sensible piel. Sin pensárselo, Cas lo lamió, saboreándolas como si fueran el néctar más delicioso del mundo. Luego volvió a metérselo en la boca, esperando saborear más de él. Y Dean no le defraudó; con el último golpe de caderas, dio rienda suelta a su orgasmo de una vez por todas.

                La intensidad lo tomó por sorpresa y tan solo pudo elevar las caderas una y otra vez mientras se mordía los labios para no jadear en voz alta. Mientras se corría miraba fijamente a Castiel. Lo engullía casi por entero, tragándoselo todo sin llegar a escupir nada.

                Finalmente echó la cabeza hacia atrás derrotado y se dejó de caer sobre el sofá, jadeante y absurdamente feliz. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía cómo Cas le ponía la ropa bien para luego volver a subirse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con esa mirada azul puesta en él y mirándole divertido. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y brillantes. Sin pensarlo, echó la cabeza hacia delante y lo besó. Le saboreó los labios y deslizó la lengua tímidamente en su boca para probar cómo sabía la boca del ángel después de haberse corrido en ella. Deliciosa.

                - Ha sido una lección interesante. Gracias, Dean.

                Dean levantó las cejas sorprendido. Si alguien tenía que dar las gracias ahí sin duda era él. No podía evitar pensar qué habría sido de su vida si Castiel no hubiera vuelto a aparecer en ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**

 

 _Y este regalito va cortesía para Collinsmepone, que tras mucho discutir sobre si fuera Cas el que le hace el trabajito a Dean o al revés, al final he decidido que por mamaditas que no sea XD así que este capi va para ella ^^_

 

**

 

                - Ha sido una lección interesante. Gracias, Dean.

                Dean levantó las cejas sorprendido. Si alguien tenía que dar las gracias ahí sin duda era él. No podía evitar pensar qué habría sido de su vida si Castiel no hubiera vuelto a aparecer en ella. Pasó las palmas de las manos sobre sus muslos y lo acarició. Cuando lo rodeó, le puso ambas manos sobre las nalgas y lo arrimó hacia él.

                - No –lo agarró mientras se ponía de pie sin apenas esfuerzo-. Gracias a ti.

                Castiel se rió al verse agarrado a la cintura de Dean. Estiró una pierna para ponerla en el suelo, pero Dean no se lo permitió.

                - ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –le susurró mientras cruzaba el salón y salían al pasillo de camino a su habitación. Alargó la mano y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Luego cerró de una patada y se lo quedó mirando mientras esperaba que la luz del techo terminara de hacer ese molesto sonido y se encendiera de una vez-. Ahora me toca a mí enseñarte lo que soy capaz de hacer.

                Castiel asintió. No pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando Dean calculó mal su peso al dejarle sobre la cama haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre ella con un golpe seco. Los viejos y gastados muelles del colchón chirriaron en protesta por el inesperado peso.

                Dean no se desvió de sus intenciones. Se quitó de encima de Castiel y se arrodilló entre sus piernas sobre el colchón. Sin más ceremonias le abrió el pantalón  y se lo bajó hasta los muslos, calzoncillos incluidos, hasta dejar libre la erección del ángel.

                El líquido pre seminal había manchado levemente la ropa interior, dejándola brillante y resbaladiza. Su miembro estaba de igual manera. Dean recordó cuando se compró esos calzoncillos. Bueno, más bien los había mangado en una pequeña tienda cerca de un pueblo pesquero en la baja California. Eso fue casi un año atrás. Quien le iba a decir entonces que la prenda acabaría puesta por alguien que no fuera él. Bueno, quién le iba a decir a él que acabaría con un tío, que había sido un ángel previamente, desnudo y empalmado sobre su cama. Lo curioso era que se imaginaba con cualquier otro hombre y le daban arcadas, pero cuando se imaginaba a Castiel bajo él, la sensación cambiaba radicalmente. Dean no se consideraba bisexual, ni gay, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente seguía siendo él, Dean Winchester. Le seguían gustando las chicas pechugonas y un ángel del Señor. Punto. Sospechaba que si Castiel hubiera tenido ancas y escamas por todo el cuerpo, también habría sentido algo por él. Ahora simplemente quería centrarse en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tenía debajo de él. Para su fortuna no tenía ni escamas, ni la piel verde, ni croaba. El ángel tenía la piel suave y caliente y respiraba trabajosamente bajo su mano.

                Dean se agachó y le lamió la erección que se erguía tensa sobre su vientre. Lo recorrió desde la base hasta el glande, donde saboreó su esencia almizclada y salada. Le gustaba su sabor más de lo que se había esperado en un principio, por eso le costó tanto trabajo dejar de chupársela cuando Cas se revolvió debajo de él, intentando liberarse.

                - Dean… No voy a aguantar mucho más –Castiel elevó las caderas. No tenía claro si quería seguir y correrse ya, o dejar que la lengua del cazador lo torturase un poco más-. No puedo.

                - No te contengas –Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Castiel tenía los ojos vidriosos. El pecho se movía furioso bajo la camisa medio desabrochada. Entonces llevó una mano hacia sus testículos para darle la explicación que antes no le había dado-. Si te presiono aquí –apretó con la yema del dedo el mismo punto que había apretado antes Cas en su cuerpo-, te rozaré la próstata. Notarás mucho calor y se te intensificará el orgasmo. ¿Quieres que siga y lo compruebas por ti mismo?

                Castiel asintió sin dudar. Apenas unos minutos atrás había visto la reacción de Dean. Él también quería sentirlo así. Dean sonrió, volvió a bajar la cabeza y lo engulló casi por completo mientras hacía presión con los dedos. El ángel despegó la espalda del colchón apoyándose sobre los dos codos. Sentía que se derretía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si quería evitar fundirse con la cama o no.

                - Dean, por favor. Dean. Dean –jadeó más seguido-. Dean, por favor.

                Dean no sabía muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo. Posiblemente ni el mismo ángel supiera que estaba rogándole.

                - Cas, baja la voz. Van a oírnos –susurró junto a su pene. Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, en la quietud de la noche era muy probable que se oyeran los jadeos de Castiel. Eso sin contar los chirridos de los muelles del colchón.

                Castiel pareció no haberle oído porque seguía jadeando su  nombre acompañado de más palabras que parecían no tener sentido. Si aún fuera un ángel, Dean pensaría que estaba rezando en enoquiano. Ahora simplemente parecía que oraba una misma letanía una y otra vez.

                Dean subió el brazo que le quedaba libre hasta sus labios. Los acarició, y sin avisarle, le deslizó los dedos índice y corazón en la boca.

                - Chupa –le dijo. La orden parecía dirigida a él mismo, que volvió de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo; se lo introdujo en la boca y siguió lamiéndole mientras seguía haciendo presión con la yema de los dedos.

 

                El maldito ángel jadeaba mientras le lamía los dedos y Dean pensó que se volvía loco. Se había vuelto a empalmar y por Dios bendito que si seguía así durante mucho más tiempo, iba a cometer una locura. Por suerte Cas ya estaba al borde del abismo. Una última chupada mientras apretaba en el lugar adecuado y el ángel se corrió en su boca con un jadeo largo y ronco. Los dedos no habían evitado que pronunciara sonido alguno. Desde el punto de vista de Dean, sólo había servido para ponerlo cachondo, aunque al menos ya no se le escuchaba tanto.

                Los sonidos que emanaban del fondo de la garganta del ángel fueron incrementándose conforme descargaba en su boca. Con la última sacudida, se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto e increíblemente saciado.

                Dean se recompuso y al igual que Cas había hecho con él, ahora fue su turno de ponerle bien la ropa y esperar a que la respiración volviera a ser regular y tranquila. En este caso fue demasiado tranquila. Fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que Castiel se había dormido. Y en su cama.

                Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Le quitó las botas y luego se quitó las suyas. Lo tapó con las sábanas y lo contempló de pie a su lado. Realmente sí que parecía un ángel del Señor. Estuvo tentado de colarse entre las sábanas a su lado, pero la cama era demasiado estrecha y no habrían dormido bien. Además también cabía la posibilidad de que Sam o Bobby tuvieran que despertarle a media noche. ¿Qué iba a decirles si los encontraban así? Lo tapó con la colcha y se fue hacia la cama del ángel. Cuando se acostó, puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y se tapó con la manta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le rodeaba olía a Castiel. Genial. No hacía ni media hora que se había corrido y ya estaba empalmado de nuevo. ¿Algún día dejaría de ser tan  simple?


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

Dean abrió los ojos y parpadeó confundido. No lo habían despertado con gritos, ni con monstruos intentando matarle, ni su hermano lanzándole una escopeta para que matara algo, ni una de sus muchas pesadillas. Se había despertado porque según la luz que se colaba de la ventana, tenía que ser casi medio día. Hacía siglos que no dormía más de un par de horas seguidas, ymucho menos tan bien como lo había hecho. Se notaba descansado y sereno. Se sentó sobre la cama y sonrió levemente. Primero por lo que había experimentado la noche anterior con Castiel, y segundo porque se sentía bien y no le dolía nada. No se había despertado con resaca, como parecía que sucedía últimamente, ni con la boca pastosa, ni apestando a alcohol. No; se había despertado como nunca en la vida. Si hubiera sido La Cenicienta, ahora mismo se pondría a cantar con los animalillos del bosque mientras cosía un traje de noche.

\- Se te han pegado las sábanas –Sam había abierto la puerta sin llamar. Llevaba en la mano una taza de café que le tendió en cuanto se coló en la habitación-. Venía a tomarte el pulso porque ya empezaba a dudar de que siguieras con vida.

Dean sonrió. Aceptó el café aunque no lo necesitaba. Necesitaba los labios de cierta persona para que el día siguiera igual de bien. El caso es que no había rastro de Castiel por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Hay alguna novedad?

Sam se sentó en la cama de enfrente y estiró las piernas.

\- No. Todo está igual que ayer. Lo cual me preocupa –respondió-. Venía a ver si estabas despierto por si venías conmigo al pueblo. Quiero comprar un par de cosas.

\- Claro –Dean se levantó y buscó las botas por la habitación-. Dame un par de minutos para ducharme y ponerme ropa limpia.

Sam asintió. Entonces lo miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Dean… ¿qué haces durmiendo vestido y en la cama de Cas?

Dean siguió atándose los cordones como si nada.

\- Cas debió de confundirse ayer cuando llegó a oscuras a la habitación. Menos mal que me di cuenta antes de meterme en la cama, sino… ufff… ¿te imaginas? –se abrochó la otra bota y se puso de pie-. Como estaba profundamente dormido, no quise despertarle, así que me acosté en su cama.

Era una verdad a medias. Sam pareció creérselo. Se levantó y salió de la habitación para sacar el coche del garaje.

 

Quince minutos más tarde, Dean estuvo en la puerta preparado para irse con Sam. Mientras bajaba los escalones del porche, volvió la cabeza para buscar a Castiel. No lo había visto por la casa, así que era muy probable que estuviera en el huerto. Y así era. Lo vio vestido con su hábito de monje. Eso le extrañó. ¿Por qué iba vestido como algo que en teoría había dejado atrás? Sin poderlo evitar empezó a comerse la cabeza. El primer recuerdo que tenía Castiel de su nueva vida había sido en ese convento con las monjas. ¿Y si lo echaba de menos? ¿Y si le habían enseñado que el amor entre dos hombres estaba mal? Sam tocó el claxon avisándole de que lo estaba esperando. Dean asintió, bajó los escalones que le faltaban y se metió en el coche. Cuando regresara tendría que hablar con él.

 

Volvieron a lo justo para comer. Bobby estaba poniendo la mesa y Dean le sonrió con sorna al ver al viejo poniendo los platos y las servilletas al lado. Se sentó y esperó a que apareciera el resto. Bobby lo hizo a su lado.

\- ¿Todo bien por el pueblo? –murmuró para que no les oyeran desde la cocina.

\- Demasiado tranquilo –respondió tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa-. Y eso es lo que más me asusta.

\- Temo que nos pille de sorpresa –Bobby se acomodó en su silla cuando vio a Sam y a Cas llegar con los platos-. Gracias.

Dean aceptó su plato mientras miraba a Castiel. Ya no llevaba la túnica, sino unos vaqueros y una camiseta. De hecho, era uno de sus vaqueros y unas de sus camisetas. Quizás sólo se había puesto la túnica para no mancharse la ropa.

Le agradeció que le acercara el plato y tomó la cerveza que su hermano le tendía. Entonces se lo quedó mirando recordando la pequeña charla que había tenido la noche anterior con Castiel.

\- Hoy me apetece un refresco –dejó el botellín a un lado y le mangó la lata a su hermano-. Gracias.

Todos lo miraron pero nadie dijo nada. El único que sonrió levemente fue Castiel porque sabía de qué iba la cosa. Sam y Bobby aún seguían asombrados. Mirándose de reojo comenzaron a comer. Dean cogió su tenedor y fue a meterle mano cuando de pronto vio lo que había.

\- Cas… ¿esto qué es?

Castiel, que estaba sentado junto a él y frente a Bobby, lo miró sin apenas inmutarse.

\- Un filete –respondió casi si levantar la mirada del plato.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

\- No, lo de al lado.

\- Puré de patatas –y siguió comiendo sin prestarle realmente atención.

Dean volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Eso no, lo de al lado. Lo verde.

\- Ah, eso. Judías verdes –al fin levantó la cabeza del plato y lo miró sonriente, casi orgulloso-. Son del huerto. Han salido con buen sabor, ¿no crees?

Bobby asintió sonriendo, intentando que Dean se olvidara del tema.

\- Están muy ricas –se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó unas cuantas-. ¿Verdad, Sam?

Sam asintió con la boca llena. A él le gustaba todo ese rollo de comida sana, así que ya se había comido casi todas las que tenía en el plato.

\- No pienso comérmelas –Dean las echó a un lado con la puntita del tenedor como si fuera a contagiarse de algo.

Sam dejó de masticar y Bobby levantó la cabeza del plato para mirarle.

\- Dean, cómetelo y cállate.

\- No me gusta, lo siento. No me lo voy a comer.

Ésta vez todas las miradas recayeron sobre Castiel, que seguía tranquilo en su sitio. Se llevó un poco de puré de patatas a la boca, lo saboreó lentamente y luego habló con la misma parsimonia que llevaba durante toda la comida.

\- Entonces no comerás postre.

Dean levantó las cejas. Le dio igual las palabras de Castiel porque le daba igual comer postre o no. Ignorando las miradas de su hermano y de Bobby, se comió su filete y el puré de patatas y ni rozó las judías. Cuando todo el mundo terminó, Castiel se levantó, recogió los platos y fue hacia la cocina. Apenas tardó medio minuto en volver con tres platos que colocó uno delante de Bobby, otro delante de Sam y otro en su sitio. Dean los miró seriamente cuando vio que era tarta de manzana casera.

\- Dean –Castiel le dio la vuelta a su plato para que viera bien desde su asiento lo esponjosa que le había salido la tarta-. Te he guardado un trozo para cuando te comas la verdura que has dejado en el plato.

El cazador lo miró con cara de pez. No estaba enfadado, pero se sentía extraño. Quizás porque nunca había tenido una madre que le obligara a comerse la verdura cuando tenía quince años, ya que su padre nunca tuvo tiempo para esas cosas. Si miraba hacia atrás en su vida, había sido él el que había hecho de madre para Sam. Le había obligado a comer sano siempre que podía y había intentado hacer de él un buen muchacho. Ahora, muchos años después, Sam no había salido tan mal después de todo.

\- ¿Puedo levantarme ya de la mesa, entonces?

Nadie contestó porque la pregunta era absurda. Dean echó la silla hacia atrás y desapareció del salón. Nadie dijo nada. Quizás el comportamiento de Castiel había sido algo estricto, pero a Dean no le venía nada mal comer sano de vez en cuando.

 

Sam salió al porche un buen rato más tarde. Sabía que su hermano llevaba un par de horas sentado en los escalones de la entrada mirando la nada.

\- Hola.

Dean levantó la cabeza y se echó a un lado para hacerle hueco.

\- Hola –le respondió-. ¿Ha encontrado Bobby algo?

\- No –se sentó y le tendió un plato con un trozo de pastel de manzana y un tenedor-. Esto es tuyo.

\- Como te vea Cas te vas a meter en un buen lío –ni siquiera se movió para coger el plato.

Sam esbozó una mueca con la boca. Dejó el postrea un lado y jugó con los dedos haciéndolos chasquear.

\- Dean… quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El mayor de los Winchester lo miró sin pestañear. ¿A qué venía esa declaración ahora?

\- Sam, si vas a empezar de nuevo con ese rollito tuyo de mente sana en cuerpo sano, yo…

\- No es eso –lo interrumpió enrojeciendo un poco-. Antes, mientras comíamos, me he dado cuenta de que la actitud que ha tenido Cas contigo ha sido la que has tenido tú conmigo desde pequeño. No te enfades con él, lo ha hecho por tu bien.

\- Sam…

\- No, escúchame; Tú has sido la madre que nunca conocí y el padre que nunca llegó a entenderme del todo –le palmeó la rodilla-. Ya era hora de que alguien se preocupara por ti y tuviera el valor suficiente para hacer que comas algo que no sean hamburguesas y patatas fritas.

Dean desvió la mirada intentando no mirarle. No llevaba bien eso de hablar y de mostrar los sentimientos como si estuviera en la consulta de un psicoanalista.

\- No estoy enfadado con él –respondió intentandomirar hacia el huerto por si lo veía.

\- Me alegro –Sam se levantó y le señaló el plato con la cabeza-. Cómetelo. Está muy bueno.

\- Esperaré a que sea Cas el que me diga que me merezco el plato –respondió haciéndose un poco la víctima. Era una situación extraña, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que no quería defraudar a Castiel.

\- Él estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que te mereces el postre.

\- No entiendo –respondió-. Si no me comí la verdura.

\- Ya. Pero hoy no has bebido nada de alcohol. Y eso es incluso más importante que lo otro.

Dean parpadeó porque no se había dado cuenta de ese dato tan importante. Era cierto. Ya casi estaba terminando el día y no había probado ni una gota de alcohol. Ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sam le sonrió y desapareció de nuevo por la puerta de la entrada. Dean cogió el plato, se levantó y caminó hacia el huerto. Castiel estaba allí, ésta vez sin el hábito. Parecía que sólo le echaba agua a algo de tallo alto que había plantado al fondo del huerto.

\- Gracias.

Castiel se irguió y se dio la vuelta cuando oyó la voz. Dejó la regadera a un lado y se acercó a él serpenteando por los distintos caminitos del huerto.

\- ¿Por?

Dean miró el plato mientras hablaba.

\- Por querer lo mejor para mí.

Castiel sonrió. Cuando llegó a su lado, le dio un beso en los labios y se lo quedó mirando.

\- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

Dean se puso serio. No hacía tanto tiempo atrás había querido su muerte, había intentado matarle, había dejado de confiar en él y había repudiado su nombre. Ahora se alegraba de no haber tenido éxito. Joder, lo necesitaba tanto que hasta le dolía pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y que no había ido demasiado bien.

\- ¿Quieres? –Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pinchando un trozo de pastel y ofreciéndoselo antes de llevárselo a la boca.

\- No, es tuyo –le gustaba ver a Dean masticar porque siempre parecía meterse trozos enormes en la boca-. Además, seguro que está más rico de tus labios.

Castiel se echó hacia delante y lo besó, entreteniéndose en lamerle una miguita que le había quedado en la comisura de la boca.

Cuando se tragó el trozo, el cazador recordó aquello que llevaba todo el día pensando.

\- Esta mañana, cuando me fui con Sam al pueblo, te vi con el hábito puesto –jugueteó con los restos del pastel, pero no hizo amago de llevárselo a la boca-. Cas… no quiero que te sientas mal por esto que tenemos. Sé que posiblemente las monjas te hayan comido la cabeza, y en la biblia ya sé que habla de toda esa mierda sobre la sodomía que… bueno. No quiero que te sientas incómodo. Si ves esto como algo que está mal, lo entenderé. De verdad. Yo…

Castiel lo paró poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para hacerle callar.

\- Esto no puede estar mal, Dean. Dios quería que nos quisiéramos los unos a los otros. Si esto que sentimos es algo parecido al amor, ¿qué importancia tiene nuestro sexo, nuestra edad o el color de nuestra piel?

Dean no podía estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras. Quiso darle la razón, pero se limitó a toser para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Fue a besarle cuando la voz de Bobby llegó desde lejos.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos!

Dean se volvió a lo justo para ver a su hermano y al viejo cargar los coches. No hizo falta preguntarles para saber que algo gordo habían descubierto. Tiró de Castiel y en apenas unos segundos llegaron hasta ellos.

\- Cas, te vienes con nosotros –Bobby cerró el maletero de su coche y lo miró-. Confía en mí. Te lo explicaré todo en cuanto pueda.

Castiel asintió sin demora.

\- Tranquilo. Eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido nunca. Sé que lo harás.

Bobby se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Entonces se volvió hacia Dean.

\- Me llevo a Cas en el coche. Sam irá contigo.

Dean quería decir algo, pero Bobby ya lo había decidido todo. Se limitó a aceptar las órdenes, se montó en su coche y siguió la furgoneta del viejo. Esperaba que al menos su hermano le contara algo por el camino.


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

Reservaron dos habitaciones en un hotel que no estaba nada mal a las afueras del pueblo. Aún no sabían con qué iban a tener que enfrentarse allí, ni lo que había pasado realmente, pero algo sí tenían claro; tenían que proteger a Castiel. No les había parecido oportuno dejarlo solo en la casa, pero tampoco podían llevárselo con ellos a cazar Dios sabría qué cosa. Lo más sensato era dejarle en el hotel.

                Dean cerró la puerta tras él y miró la habitación. No estaba mal por el precio que les había costado toda la semana. Al menos parecía ser infinitivamente mejor que  la mierda de habitaciones donde solían hospedarse. Dos camas individuales, un armario, un baño ridículo y una televisión sobre una mesa era lo más destacable del sitio. Que todo pareciera limpio no quería decir que lo hubieran decorado con gusto. Había un sofá de dos plazas que había conocido años mejores y una mesa con una silla en una esquina bajo una lámpara de luz amarillenta.

                - Cas –Dean puso la mochila sobre la cama y la abrió-. ¿Te acuerdas de todo? Aquí tienes sal, agua bendita, balas de plata, cerillas, bórax…

                - Me lo has explicado mil veces –Castiel soltó su mochila sobre la cama que quedaba libre y lo miró mientras seguía hablando-. Bobby también me lo ha explicado durante el trayecto. Estaré bien, Dean.

                El cazador quería creerle. Confiaba en las lecciones que le había dado Bobby y en que la cosa no fuera para tanto.

                - Escucha, hemos pagado la habitación por una semana. Tienes comida en esa otra bolsa y dinero en la cartera. Si no volvemos… tienes que irte de aquí y buscar ayuda. En la agenda te he apuntado varios números de teléfonos.

                - Dean… estaré bien –Castiel lo miró fijamente dándole a entender que lo estaba agobiando y que se estaba preocupando en exceso-. Y sé que vais a volver.

                Dean sonrió haciendo que varias arruguitas aparecieran alrededor de los ojos.

                - Voy a ver qué tienen pensando estos y vengo enseguida, ¿vale? –Dean agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió de nuevo-. No le abras la puerta a nadie, ¿entendido?

                - Sí, mamá.

 

 

                Dean apenas tuvo que andar un par de metros para llegar  a la habitación de al lado. Había pedido habitaciones contiguas por lo que pudiera pasar. Dio varios golpes a la puerta y entró cuando oyó la voz de Sam al otro lado diciéndole que no estaba cerrada. Cuando entró, cerró y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa. Esa habitación era igual que la suya pero distribuida de distinta manera.

                - ¿Vamos a salir a investigar?

                Bobby chasqueó la lengua.

                - No creo. Es algo tarde y si salimos ahora a hacer preguntas, vamos a llamar mucho la atención.

                - Sí –Sam se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el baño-. Saldremos mañana a primera hora.

                Dean estuvo de acuerdo. Era un pueblo bastante pequeño y no les convenía que la gente se fijara demasiado en ellos. En realidad, desde que habían salido en todos los medios de comunicación del país, cuanto más se ocultaran, mejor. Les dio las buenas noches después de acordar la hora en la que se levantarían al día siguiente y regresó a su habitación. Por el sonido del agua supo que Cas estaba en la ducha, así que encendió la tele y se sentó en el borde de la cama para esperar su turno. Mientras tanto podía ver, aunque fuera empezado, al Doctor Sexy. Apenas llevaba cinco minutos cuando Castiel abrió la puerta. Un ligero vaho salió de la habitación y tras él, el ángel completamente desnudo. Cruzó la habitación como si nada y se agachó para recoger algo de ropa de su bolsa. A Dean se le puso dura en el acto.

                - Cas.

                Castiel no le prestó atención al tono con el que el cazador había jadeado su nombre. Estaba más pendiente buscando algo de ropa y no coger frío en el proceso que en otra cosa. Dean se levantó y caminó hacia él despacio pero amenazante. Al ángel no le dio tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando se vio lanzado sobre la cama y con un cazador de al menos ochenta kilos sobre él.

                - ¿Me estás provocando?

                Castiel parpadeó confundido.

                - Sólo intento buscar algo que ponerme entre tanto lío –se defendió. Su voz debió de sonar lo suficientemente convincente porque Dean relajó la expresión del rostro, pero no se quitó de encima.

                - Da igual –se defendió-. Ya es demasiado tarde, y tanto si ha sido a propósito como si no, no tienes escapatoria.

                Dean hundió la cabeza en su cuello para propinarle una serie de mordiscos sin llegar a apretar los dientes sobre la piel. Ahora que no le veía, Castiel sonrió triunfante. No había necesitado ni diez segundos para tener toda la atención de Dean. Se recordó repetir esa táctica más adelante.

                Los vaqueros y la cazadora de Dean le raspaban la piel, así que conforme le devoraba los labios, Cas tiró de las prendas para deshacerse de ellas. Se sentía aplastado bajo ese cuerpo, y la cama no era tan cómoda como intentaban hacer creer en la publicidad del hotel, pero a Cas no le importaba nada de eso; Su cuerpo había comenzado a adquirir más temperatura, y cuando Dean se quedó completamente desnudo sobre él, creyó que la habitación saldría ardiendo.

                Dean no podía dejar de besarle ni de acariciarle con la lengua. Desde que habían emprendido esa relación que tenían, fuera esta la que fuera, nunca habían llegado a la “tercera base”. Nunca habían estado completamente desnudos, ni se habían revolcado en la cama como ahora. Tampoco había sentido la necesidad de dar el siguiente paso. Ahora sentía que si no lo daba, le iba a dar algo.

                Lamer los pezones de Castiel era divertido a la par que placentero. Tenía un lunar sexy y descarado sobre la tetilla derecha, y con cada pasada de su lengua, ésta se contraía y reaccionaba bajo su roce. Conforme avanzaba más y más por su cuerpo, más se preguntaba cómo no habían llegado a eso antes. Mirando en retrospectiva hacia su pasado en común con el ángel, estaba seguro de que eso que sentía había estado siempre ahí, pero nunca había tenido cojones suficientes para admitirlo. Tuvo que pensar y creer que había perdido al ángel definitivamente para dar su brazo a torcer y por fin sacar al exterior todo lo que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

                Cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas, una erección húmeda y palpitante le dio la bienvenida. Recorrió el glande con un lengüetazo largo y certero que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Castiel. Absorbió su humedad y la probó. Le gustaba su sabor, su olor y la forma en que respondía bajo sus caricias.

                El ángel le agarró el pelo con una mano y lo acarició, dándole a entender que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Respiraba jadeante anhelando que Dean se lo introdujera finalmente en la boca. El problema fue que no lo hizo; en su lugar le abrió más las piernas y se las levantó ligeramente, dejándole totalmente expuesto. Ahora sí que no había ni un solo milímetro del cuerpo del ángel que Dean no conociera. Sin demorarse más, agachó la cabeza y recorrió con la lengua toda la base del perineo hasta llegar a su entrada. Castiel no se llegó a cuestionar en ningún momento si eso estaba bien o estaba mal, si le daba pudor o vergüenza. No lo hizo porque le gustó tanto que abrió más las piernas para exponerse completamente a Dean y ponérselo más fácil.

                Jamás en la vida se había imaginado hacer algo así. Ni en un millón de años. Ahora con Castiel parecía lo más natural, lo más normal. Como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces. Como si esa no fuera la primera vez para ellos. Pero lo era. Para ambos, porque Dean podría haber hecho el amor con cien tías, pero nunca a ningún hombre y nunca _eso._

                Realmente le dio igual. Le sostuvo las nalgas y se las separó ligeramente para tener mejor acceso. Castiel tenía un trasero muy bonito y tan solo por los gemidos que soltaba cada vez que pasaba la lengua por la sensible piel, merecía la pena esa postura incómoda.

                Cuando incursionó con la punta de la lengua y se adentró un poco, Castiel se contrajo. Notar esa humedad caliente era una sensación demasiado placentera como para expresarla con simples palabras. Jadeó y esperó el siguiente movimiento de Dean. Éste no se hizo esperar y quiso dar un paso más allá; Se lamió un dedo y lo dejó bien embadurnado de saliva. Luego lo acercó a la entrada  y comenzó a hacer presión. Ver desaparecer la punta le hizo contener un gruñido. Se contentó con morderle la cara interna del muslo mientras seguía incursionando con el dedo, aunque no pudo seguir más allá porque la lubricación era escasa y no quería hacerle daño. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

                - No te muevas –se incorporó en la cama y caminó decidido hacia el baño. Sobre la encimera del lavabo había una cesta con amenities. Revolvió en ella esparciéndolo todo sin cuidado para dar finalmente con un pequeño bote de leche corporal. Perfecto. Eso serviría.

                Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama, miró a Cas que a su vez lo miraba interrogante. No se había movido  lo más mínimo sobre la cama y esperaba paciente la llegada de Dean. Sonriente le enseñó el botecito y gateó sobre la cama mientras lo abría. Se esparció un poco sobre los dedos  y de nuevo los acercó a su entrada. Lo acarició con la yema y lo lubricó bien, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Luego volvió a intentar colarse dentro. En ese nuevo intento el dedo resbaló con mucha más facilidad y prácticamente entró solo. Cuando lo coló hasta la segunda falange, lo volvió a sacar y así repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que notó que el cuerpo de Castiel comenzaba a vibrar. El suyo tampoco iba muy desencaminado. Era una sensación extraña ver ese dedo deslizarse en su cuerpo proporcionándole placer, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

                Estaba más que claro que Cas también disfrutaba por los pequeños jadeos que se escapaban del fondo de su garganta. Cuando Dean añadió un segundo dedo, la respiración del ángel se escuchó por toda la habitación. El cazador no se dio cuenta, tan concentrado como estaba para no hacerle daño.  Le daba un poco de reparo introducir dos dedos porque al principio la resistencia por parte del cuerpo de Castiel fue evidente. Le costó un poco deslizar el segundo de lo apretado que estaba. Con bastante paciencia y mucho sudor por estar conteniéndose, al final pudo deslizar los dos dedos como él quería. Los movió arriba y abajo, los cruzó y acabó moviéndolos en forma de tijeras. Cuantas más cosas hacía e innovaba, más se estremecía el ángel. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle, Cas tenía el cuello completamente estirado y la cabeza hundida en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Tenía los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza y con las manos había deshecho toda la cama. Se aferraba a la sábana y a la almohada como si fuera un naufrago a la deriva agarrado a un trozo de madera.

                - Mmmmmmm –el placer era tan intenso que no podían existir palabras que describieran realmente lo que estaba sintiendo. Al menos él no las conocía-. Dean… por favor, Dean.

                Entonces el cazador se dio cuenta de que Cas estaba jadeando demasiado alto. No es que le importarse ni mucho menos, pero Bobby y Sam tenían su habitación al otro lado de esa misma pared. Lo último que quería era que Sam se colara allí con una escopeta en la mano pensando que los estaban matando.

                - Cas, tienes que bajar la voz –murmuró-. Nos va a oír todo el mundo.

                Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras se lamía los labios. El pecho subía y bajaba bombeando oxígeno. Dean sonrió. Al menos había sido sincero diciéndole que no.  Saber que le estaba proporcionando semejante placer como para no poder parar le confirió una sensación de satisfacción y poder. Para rematarle, para llevarle directamente a la locura, Dean comenzó a frotar la punta de los dedos sobre ese sensible punto dentro de Castiel mientras lo abarcaba con su boca todo lo que podía. Le rozó la campanilla y aún así siguió tragando. El ángel estuvo a punto de salir disparado de la cama. Los jadeos, rápidos y rítmicos, iban a compás de los movimientos de su cuerpo y de los dedos de Dean.

                - _DeanporfavorDeanporfavor_ –Castiel repetía la misma letanía una y otra vez, incapaz de controlar el volumen de voz.

                Dean supo que estaba cerca. Lo lamió por última vez antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Extrajo los dedos con cuidado y agarró el bote que había dejado abierto y que había ido vaciándose sobre la cama. Se echó un poco sobre la mano y lo untó cuan largo y ancho era por todo el miembro. Se sostuvo la erección y la guió hasta su entrada. Cuando apoyó el glande sobre el orificio, se aguantó ahí sin intentar entrar. Si penetrarle con dos dedos había sido tan satisfactorio, no quería pensar lo que era hacerlo como tenía que hacerse. Su cuerpo se estremeció anticipándose al momento. Estaba tan excitado que temblaba. Respiró hondo y mientras se abría paso en él, sólo rezaba por tener la fuerza necesaria para aguantar aunque fueran un par de minutos.

 

                La sensación era indescriptible. El calor y la estrechez de Castiel lo apretaban como si le estuvieran robando el alma. La comparación le pareció curiosa, pero realmente no encontraba una expresión mejor que esa.

                No tuvo problemas para deslizarse dentro de él. Estaba bien lubricado y los dedos le habían preparado el terreno.  Para lo que Dean no estaba preparado fue para el movimiento de las caderas de Castiel. Se movía buscando más, exigiéndole más y Dean lo habría complacido. Le habría entregado su alma envuelta en papel de regalo si así se la hubiera pedido.

                - Dean, sigue, no pares –el ángel sudaba y jadeaba frases que se le entendían sólo a medias-. Ahhhmmmhh Dean. Dean. No. Sigue. Ngrrrr, por favor.

                Dean se estaba volviendo loco. No sabía si ir más rápido, si instarle a que bajara de nuevo la voz o ponerse a jadear con él para acallar sus jadeos. En cambio se tumbó encima apoyando los codos sobre la cama y echándose levemente sobre él. Le besó los labios, se los mordió y bebió de ellos mientras aceleraba el ritmo. La erección dura y rezumante de Castiel se frotaba entre ambos marcándoles la piel. De pronto su cuerpo se contrajo bajo el suyo  y durante un segundo el ángel dejó de respirar. Fue sólo un segundo en el que se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Luego explotó. Cas le agarró los brazos y le mordió el labio inferior mientras arremetía contra él. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a correrse sobre su propio estómago manchando de paso el de Dean, que lo acariciaba con su vientre con cada embestida. Esa sensación fue suficiente para él. El orgasmo que llevaba rato conteniendo al fin estalló libre. Se liberó dentro del cuerpo de Castiel, que reaccionó ante el inesperado calor contrayéndose más bajo él para terminar fulminado a la misma par que Dean, ambos jadeantes, sudorosos y jodidamente satisfechos.

                Le dolía el labio inferior. En algún momento Cas tenía que haberle apretado más de la cuenta. Pero le daba igual. Se incorporó levemente y sonrió.

                - Creo que se han movido los cimientos del edificio, pero me da lo mismo.

                Cas esbozó una mueca con los labios en señal de aprobación. Estaba cansado. Cansado y saciado. Dean salió despacio de su cuerpo. La sensación fue de nuevo indescriptible. Se tumbó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con la colcha que había terminado arrastrando por el suelo. No supo si Cas se durmió a la par suya o no, pero para él la noche terminó ahí. La mejor noche de todas.


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno. Quitando el hecho de que los hombres se le insinuaban sin saber por qué, Dean había comenzado a sospechar que el mundo se había puesto descaradamente en su contra. Ser envenenado por esa hamburguesa asquerosa haciendo que le importara todo una mierda sólo sirvió para que, cuando llegara a casa, pillara con más ganas los sanos vegetales que Castiel cultivaba en el huerto. En serio, que todo le importara una mierda le hizo ver que tan peligroso era estar en un extremo que en el otro; no podía vivir preocupándose excesivamente por todo o pasando olímpicamente como había hecho esos últimos dos días. Incluso había pasado de Cas. No le había llamado para preguntarle si estaba bien, ni para informarle cómo les iba a ellos. Simplemente le dio igual.

                Por suerte su caso no fue tan grave como la de otros lugareños y durmiendo varias horas se le pasaron los efectos. Al menos gran parte de ellos. Aún seguía sintiendo la cabeza embotada, pero con suerte en un par de días se le pasaría esa sensación. Ahora estaban metidos en un buen lío. Sam había reconocido al Leviatán y Bobby había sido capturado mientras espiaba en el tejado del edificio. Tenían que actuar y tenían que hacerlo ya.

                Entrar en el almacén cargados con botes de bórax rociando a todo el que se acercase no era el mejor plan de todos, pero no tenían otra. Debían rescatar a Bobby. No se fiaba un pelo de esos cabrones y cada segundo que Bobby estuviera con ellos, más peligro corría y más difícil sería luego rescatarle.

                La huída pareció ir bien. De hecho montarse en la furgoneta y llevar a Bobby con ellos era un milagro. La cara de ese hijo de puta mirándoles a lo lejos le había encogido el ombligo y por un segundo, un segundo completo, había pensado que no saldrían vivos de esa.

                Condujo lo más rápidamente que pudo alejándose del sitio. A su lado, Sam respiraba nervioso. Aún sentían que se habían escapado por los pelos.

                - Hey Bobby, aquí tienes tu gorra –Sam se la tendió desde el asiento delantero esperando que el viejo la cogiera. Pero no lo hizo-. ¿Bobby?

                Ambos lo llamaron y gritaron su nombre, pero el hombre no respondió. Seguía tumbado inerte sobre el suelo de la furgoneta.

 

 

 

                No podía ser. No iba a morirse. No. No. No. ¡No!

                Dean estaba en shock. Sam parecía habérselo tomado con calma y serenidad. Muy en la línea que llevaba últimamente, pero él no podía. ¿Cuántas personas más tenían que perder para que todo eso parara? ¿Cuándo era suficiente? Bobby había estado con ellos siempre. Las lecciones más importantes en su vida se las había dado él. Y no hablaba de apuntar con un arma o prenderle fuego a un wendigo, porque eso se lo había enseñado su padre. Hablaba de los valores de la vida. De lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal. De lo que tenía que ser. Y si ahora tenía que ser así, a la mierda con todo, él no iba a aceptarlo.

                - Dean –Sam se miró la mano donde Bobby acababa de apuntar unos números que aún no sabían qué podían ser. Los habían echado de la habitación y habían vuelto a correr las cortinas. Eso no evitó que desde el otro lado llegaran las voces de los médicos y el pitar irregular de esa máquina intentando hacer regresar a Bobby-. Dean.

                Oía a lo lejos que Sam lo llamaba. Él no podía apartar de su mente el constante pitido. Le taladraba el cerebro y lo dejaba temblando. No podía perderle. No así.

                - Dean –Sam volvió a intentarlo-. Han logrado estabilizar de nuevo sus pulsaciones, pero sigue en estado precario.

                Dean lo miró como si no lo hubiera hecho en la vida. Vio a un doctor alejarse de ellos y supo que había estado ido durante toda la conversación. Sólo había estado pendiente a los pitidos que llegaban desde el otro lado de la cortina. Los había contado, los había analizado en su mente y se dio cuenta de que eso tan inestable y efímero era lo único que ahora mantenía con vida a Bobby.

                - Creo que es mejor que vayas a acostarte un poco.

                Las palabras de Sam lo hicieron reaccionar.

                - No me voy a mover de aquí –ladró.

                - Dean. Sé cómo te sientes porque yo estoy igual, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Bobby mismo se levantaría y nos patearía los huevos sin viera que nos hemos rendido así.

                - ¿Sí? Pues que se levante y me patee. Venga. Yo le espero –respondió más chulo de lo que pretendía. En realidad era el miedo lo que hablaba por él.

                - Si no piensas en ti, piensa al menos en Cas –le recordó-. Llevas días sin hablar con él. Estará preocupado. Y si Dick anda cerca, él podría correr peligro.

                Eso le hizo centrarse un poco. No lo había pensado. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

                - Iré, le explicaré lo que ha pasado, me daré una ducha, dormiré un rato y volveré para que tú también puedas descansar.

                Sam se encogió de hombros.

                - No hay prisa. Estoy bien. Duerme toda la noche –le dio varias palmadas en la espalda-. Te hace falta.

                Dean no respondió nada. Dio media vuelta y salió del hospital. Hizo un barrido con la mirada por todo el aparcamiento por si ese capullo seguía por ahí, pero no había rastro de él. De todas formas fue cuidadoso y regresando al hotel dio varias vueltas innecesarias callejeando más de la cuenta por si había alguien siguiéndole. Afortunadamente no fue así. Se paró en una gasolinera y echó algo de gasolina. Se miró la mano. Tenía los nudillos ensangrentados y sucios. Los cortes habían empezado a cicatrizar, pero no tenían buen color. Cuando dejó la manguera en su sitio y cerró la tapa de la gasolina, caminó hacia la tienda para comprar algo con lo que curarse.  Debió de haber comprado agua oxigenada, pero no lo hizo. Compró bourbon. Total, también le valía para desinfectar y por descontado que necesitaba un trago. Posiblemente más de uno.

 

 

 

                Castiel se incorporó en la cama cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Echó mano debajo de la almohada donde Dean le había aconsejado que guardara un arma y la rozó con los dedos. Cuando la luz se encendió, pudo ver que el que hacía tanto ruido era Dean. Y venía borracho.

                - Dean –se levantó y caminó hacia él. Cuando intentó ayudarle a sentarse en el sofá, Dean lo espantó de un manotazo.

                - No soy una vieja y no necesito ayuda –arrastró las palabras, indicando claramente que no estaba borracho; estaba muy borracho.

                - Has bebido –Castiel se quedó de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada seria sobre él-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

                Dean se levantó violento y lo enfrentó.

                - ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme porque tú no estabas allí para ver qué cojones ha pasado!

                Castiel tragó saliva imaginándose lo peor.

                - ¿Sam está bien? –lo miró esperando una reacción. Cuando no la tuvo, supo que el menor de los Winchester estaba bien. Entonces sólo quedaba una opción-. ¿Bobby? –preguntó precariamente-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bobby, Dean?

                El cazador se tomó su tiempo para responder. Volvió a sentarse sobre el sofá y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Luego tiró la chaqueta de cualquier manera.

                - Le han disparado –escupió-. Ese gilipollas hijo de perra le ha disparado. En la cabeza –añadió-. Los médicos… los médicos no tienen muchas esperanzas de que esto acabe bien. De hecho hace un rato casi lo perdemos.

                Castiel abandonó la habitación. Cuando regresó, trajo del cuarto de baño algodones y algo que, por la foto del niño en la etiqueta del producto, tenía que escocer como un mal bicho. Se arrodilló a su lado, echó el líquido transparente sobre uno de los algodones y cogió la mano de Dean con cuidado. Despacio le fue curando las heridas. Dean estaba tan borracho que no notaba nada.

                - Podías haber dejado algo de alcohol para curarte la mano –Castiel se levantó cuando le limpió la herida. Dejó las cosas delante de ellos sobre la mesita y lo  miró-. Tienes que tener fe.

                Esas palabras no parecieron gustarle, porque Dean se levantó de nuevo violentamente para mirarle peligrosamente cerca.

                - ¿Fe? ¿Me hablas de fe? –escupió-. ¿En qué? ¿En quién? –estuvo a punto de contarle lo de la gran huída de Dios por la puerta de atrás. Incluso pensó en contarle que él mismo había sido un ángel que había dejado de creer en su Padre. Pero no lo hizo-. Bobby no se merece este final, Cas. No se lo merece.

                Castiel no le contestó. Entendía cómo debía de sentirse y por eso se quedó callado. No le gustaba ver cómo Dean se autodestruía él solo, pero quizás tenía que pasar por eso para recuperarse. Se limitó a mirarle sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y fue a darse la vuelta para irse cuando Dean tiró de él hacia el sofá donde lo dejó boca abajo y arrodillado, sintiendo el peso del cazador encima.

                - No te atrevas a mirarme así, Cas, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado –graznó-. No quiero tu lástima porque no la necesito. Te la puedes meter por el culo.

                El aliento caliente apestando a alcohol hizo que Cas tuviera ganas de hundir la cabeza sobre los cojines del sofá, no sólo por el aliento en sí sino por toda la situación en general. Dean estaba borracho y no era consciente de lo que hacía ni de la fuerza que estaba usando.

                - Dean, quítate de encima.

                Dean chasqueó la lengua en su oído.

                - No me decías lo mismo el otro día, cuando me implorabas que te la metieras más y más. ¿Qué pasa, Cas, ya has cambiado de idea?

                Castiel se revolvió intentando liberarse, pero eso sólo sirvió para que Dean lo agarrara con más fuerza. Le tiró de los brazos y se los agarró a la espalda. Era una postura un poco dolorosa pero eficaz ya que así no tenía ninguna manera de escapar.

                - Dean… -susurró. Le dolían los hombros y no se fiaba del todo del estado del cazador, borracho y deprimido como estaba-. Suéltame.

                No lo hizo, de hecho le apretó más y centró la mirada. Lo veía todo borroso. No sabía si era a causa del alcohol o que se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco.

                Observó la espalda de Castiel. Llevaba puesta su camiseta de Metallica y su pantalón oscuro de chándal. Su ropa. Siempre vestía con su maldita ropa. No supo la razón, pero eso le molestó. Con la mano que tenía libre tiró del elástico del pantalón hasta bajárselo por debajo de las nalgas. Sin ser delicado, le apretó una de ellas y luego lo palmeó. El sonido de la palma sobre la piel sonó por toda la habitación. Castiel gruñó y de nuevo intentó liberarse pero Dean fue más rápido y no lo dejó moverse. Se soltó el cinturón, se bajó los pantalones y se agarró la furioso la polla, masajeándose hasta conseguir una media erección. Luego acercó las caderas hacia su trasero y restregó todo el miembro entre las nalgas. Castiel se retorció, lo que ayudó a que Dean se deslizara mejor entre sus cachas.

 

                Dean cerró los ojos un momento, bebiendo de esa sensación que le ayudaba a alejar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. El olor a sexo y a excitación se respiraba en el ambiente. Estar con Cas era una de las pocas cosas con las que aún contaba, por la que aún valía la pena luchar. Cuando abrió los ojos, una sensación de miedo y pánico se apoderó de él. Por Dios bendito, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Era así como quería demostrarle su amor a Castiel? ¿Violándole? ¿Poseyéndole a la fuerza? Asqueado consigo mismo lo soltó y se echó hacia atrás hasta levantarse del sofá. Castiel se subió los pantalones y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle. Ya no parecía el pobre infeliz que había olvidado su pasado; ahora la expresión de su rostro era igual a la del ángel del Señor cuando se enfadaba. Dean también se habría enfadado consigo mismo. Ahora el cerebro parecía funcionarle mejor que antes, y se dio cuenta del porqué de su furia; Castiel usaba su ropa, lo miraba, seguía sus pasos, aprendía de él al igual que él había hecho con Bobby cuando su padre no estaba. Y así había acabado. Él no quería transformarse en Bobby y dejar a Cas huérfano y perdido en el mundo, tal y como se sentía él en ese momento.

                Trastabilló con la pata de una silla, se puso bien la ropa  y salió de allí sin cerrar la puerta. Castiel se quedó mirando el lugar vacío. Se dio cuenta de que Dean se había ido descalzo. Las botas seguían al lado del sofá y la cazadora tirada de cualquier manera a un lado. Fue a cogerlas, pero pensó que seguirle era más importante para ver a dónde iba. Si le perdía el rastro de nada le valdrían. Tenía que ir tras él y tenía que hacerlo ya. Descalzo también, cerró de golpe la puerta de la habitación y corrió pasillo abajo. Con suerte habría tomado ese camino…


	22. Chapter 22

 

Castiel lo siguió despacio. Había encontrado a Dean bajando por las escaleras de emergencia. Fue tras él sin decirle nada, ni siquiera lo llamó. Dean era consciente de que lo seguía, pero no dijo nada. Tenía que aclarar las ideas y no podía hacerlo con Cas por allí rondando. También estaba la sensación de vergüenza y culpabilidad que sentía. ¿Y si no se hubiera detenido? ¿Y si hubiera seguido? Jamás se perdonaría hacerle daño, al menos no ahora, y violarle estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Caminó por el césped entre las hamacas. Al fondo había una pista de pádel, o de tenis, no lo diferenciaba bien a través de la reja, y al lado una cristalera. Dentro parecía estar todo a oscuras. Caminó hacia allí y cuando llegó a la puerta, estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta y regresar. Comprobó que el pestillo no estaba echado, abrió la puerta y entró en el recinto que debía de tener unos doscientos metros cuadrado de piscina cubierta. Estaba llena y unas lucecitas de emergencia indicaban la profundidad del agua. El vapor había empañado los cristales de las mesas cercanas.

\- Dean, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dean se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Cas. Sabía que iba tras él, pero no sabía que iba a hablarle. Él mismo se daba asco por lo que había intentado hacer y si pudiera, no se dirigiría la palabra en lo que le quedaba de vida.

\- Vete.

Castiel hizo lo contrario a lo que le había dicho y se acercó a él. Se paró a su lado y lo miró.

\- No te culpes por lo de la habitación, Dean. Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy duro.

\- No tengo excusa, Cas –su voz fue apenas un murmullo y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada del borde de la piscina. No podía-. Es imperdonable y me merezco lo peor.

Cas esbozó una mueca con la cara. Se movió un poco alejándose de él.

\- Las cosas que nos suceden en la vida son consecuencia directa o indirecta de nuestros actos, Dean. Y la tuya es esta.

Dean levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Castiel empujándole con fuerzas hacia la piscina. Durante un segundo, un brevísimo segundo, Dean se acordó de la paliza que le había propinado el ángel en el callejón. Éste ya no era aquel ángel, pero supuso que las expresiones eran las mismas. Cuando salió a flote escupiendo ahoga por la boca, se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¡Cas! –ladró-. ¡Qué diablos…! –Dean se echó a un lado porque vio sumergirse al ángel a su lado y temió que le cayera encima. Cuando vio la cabeza del ángel aparecer del agua, otro tipo de temor se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a nadar en sentido contrario intentando alejarse de él.

El ángel se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con las manos para quitárselo de la cara y nadó para alcanzarle. Dean le llevaba algo de ventaja, pero él se adelantó cuando el cazador falló el primer intento de salir de la piscina. Intentó subir por el primer lateral que encontró, pero el agua quedaba bastante alejada del borde y no había tomado el impulso necesario. Tras fallarle los brazos, se hundió durante unos segundos. Luego salió a flote y escapó a lo justo hacia la escalerilla a la misma vez que Castiel alargaba el brazo para cogerle. Al fallar, se impulsó apoyando los pies sobre el lateral. Eso le dio la ventaja que le faltaba para alcanzarle. Lo agarró de la camisa justo cuando Dean había puesto un pie sobre el primer escalón y salía del agua. Cas tiró de él y lo volvió a meter dentro.

\- Cas, ¿qué coño haces? –se agarró a la escalerilla intentado subir, pero de nuevo el otro se lo impidió tirando de él.

Cuando Castiel lo agarró, le bloqueó el paso apresándole tanto contra la escalerilla que Dean no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de levantar una pierna para subir el escalón y salir de allí.

\- Estoy dándote lo que quieres, Dean –le susurró sobre la nuca-. Lo que habías venido a buscar.

Eso no era del todo correcto; Él había querido someter a Castiel, no al revés. El ángel pareció leerle la mente, porque se acercó al oído para seguir hablando.

\- No soy tonto Dean. Sé que no ibas a hacerme daño, porque si realmente lo hubieras querido, lo habrías hecho –le lamió un poco la oreja-. Necesitas olvidar. Necesitas sentirte vivo. Pídemelo, y te lo daré.

Dean se lamió los labios. Mierda, eso era precisamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Si –jadeó con la frente pegada al último escalón-. Si.

\- Pídemelo, Dean. Hazlo.

Asintió con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de pensar en nada más.

\- Fóllame, Cas. Ahora.

Castiel no se hizo de rogar. Le rodeó la cintura y le abrió los pantalones. La prenda estaba pegada al cuerpo y tuvo que tirar con más fuerza hasta dejarle el trasero descubierto. Bajarse su pantalón deportivo apenas le tomó unos segundos. En cuanto estuvo desnudo, se restregó contra él tal y como Dean había hecho un rato atrás. Pegado a su cuerpo lo rodeó con un brazo y le cogió la erección en la palma de la mano. La suave piel resbalaba en el agua y los gemidos que comenzaron a salir de la garganta del cazador le indicaron que le estaba gustado lo que le estaba haciendo. Le agarró los testículos y tironeó de ellos.

\- Cas –Dean abrió las piernas para sostenerse a la escalera pero no tenía los pantalones lo suficientemente abiertos como para poder hacer eso, así que se limitó a restregarse contra él mientras intentaba guiar al ángel hacia su entrada-. Por favor.

Castiel tuvo que separarle las nalgas con una mano mientras intentaba guiarse con la otra mano hacia su entrada. Pataleaba para mantenerse a flote. Al menos hasta que lograra su objetivo. Frente a él, exponiéndose casi en bandeja de plata, Dean le rogaba que lo poseyera sin más demora. Y no iba a defraudarle; se agarró la erección y presionó sobre su entrada. Ésta cedió un poco, pero no del todo. Dean gruñó. Dolía, pero quería ese dolor. Lo necesitaba.

\- Más –jadeó-. Sigue, Cas.

Ahora que estaba bien afianzado, el ángel se agarró con ambas manos a la escalera rodeando el cuerpo de Dean y tras respirar hondo, arremetió con todas sus fuerzas hasta deslizarse completamente en él. La fricción fue insostenible y el cuerpo del cazador era demasiado estrecho como para moverse si quiera. Durante un rato, en el recinto sólo se escuchó el jadear de ambos. Ninguno se movía, pero la sensación era igual de intensa. Castiel soltó una mano de la escalerilla, la llevó a la erección de Dean y comenzó a acariciarle. Se deslizaba con los dedos separados con la palma apretándole ligeramente. Apenas dio un par de pasadas cuando Dean comenzó a contraerse. Apoyó la frente sobre uno de los laterales del escalón y gruñó.

\- Muévete –le instó.

\- Dean…

\- ¡Que te muevas! –el eco de la voz retumbó en los cristales haciendo la orden mucho más amenazante de lo que en realidad había sido.

Castiel comenzó a moverse. Le costaba salir y entrar en ese cuerpo. Era satisfactorio, pero pensar que podía lastimarle le producía un dolor inmenso en el estómago.

\- Por favor, Cas –ésta vez la voz fue un susurro, ahogada apenas por el agua y la necesidad de lo que le estaba pidiendo-. Lo necesito.

El ángel cerró los ojos, y concentrándose, arremetió contra él una vez, y otra vez. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que inevitablemente se corrió dentro de él.

El orgasmo lo asaltó. Explotó como un vaso de cristal que caía desde una gran altura y los pequeños trozos de vidrio parecían habérsele clavado en la piel. Movió las caderas frenético dejándose ir hasta que ya no tuvo nada más que darle.

A pesar de haberse corrido, siguió moviéndose. Sabía que Dean no había terminado y ahora la cavidad estaba húmeda y resbaladiza. La fricción no era tan dolorosa y una cálida sensación lo envolvió al notar que Dean contraía losmúsculos alrededor de él.

Volvió a acariciarle la erección que parecía a punto de explotar. Dean jadeaba y gruñía con la cabeza echada hacia delante. Con el vaivén del agua, a veces su cara quedaba cubierta, pero él parecía no parar de jadear. De pronto el agua de la piscina se tornó abrasadora. Dean agitó las piernas y tras intentar tirar de la escalerilla hacia él, se convulsionó y se corrió entre los dedos de Castiel en el agua.

Apretó los dientes y se hundió levemente bajo la superficie incapaz de sostenerse mientras todo su cuerpo se dejaba ir por ese orgasmo que tanto había rogado alcanzar. No le importó no poder respirar durante unos segundos. Eso incrementó el placer y lo hizo estremecerse hasta que ya no pudo dar más de sí.

Castiel salió de su cuerpo y se alejó un poco. Cuando vio que Dean se hundía, alargó el brazo y le rodeó el pecho para sacarle a flote. El cazador respiró furioso y agitó la cabeza. Estaba despejado y se sentía más vivo que nunca. Notó que Cas le ponía bien la ropa y lo impulsaba levemente por la escalerilla para que saliera. Él no quiso discutir y salió.

Cuando estuvo fuera del agua, las piernas casi le fallaron y tuvo que sentarse en la primera silla que encontró. La esponja del asiento absorbió enseguida el agua que resbalaba del cuerpo y de la ropa de Dean. Castiel salió tras él. Se había puesto bien los pantalones, pero se le veía bastante incómodo con las prendas pegadas a la piel.

\- Voy a subir a darme una ducha y a cambiarme esto –tiró de la camiseta para intentar despegarlas de él.

Dean asintió. Ni siquiera contestó. Se limitó a mover la cabeza y a verle marchar por donde había venido. Quería estar solo y pensar. Castiel acababa de darle lo que le había pedido aún sabiendo que no quería hacerlo pero que sin duda necesitaba. De nuevo la sensación de estar condicionando a Castiel le estrujó el corazón. No tenía que haberle traído de vuelta. Tenía que haberle dejado en el convento. Allí parecía ser feliz. Y estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué diablos lo había tenido que llevar con él? ¿Para que sufriera la misma mierda de vida que llevaba? Sabía que Castiel haría cualquier cosa por él. Acababa de hacerlo. Y de nuevo la pregunta volvió a su mente; ¿Hasta cuándo? Quizás hasta el día que dejara de tener suerte y un bicho lo matase. O matase a Sam, o aCas. El miedo le devoró las tripas. Aunque le costase la vida, aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, iba a ponerlo a salvo.

 

Subió a la habitación diez minutos más tarde. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y por el sonido de la ducha, Castiel aún estaba dentro. Caminó hacia el aseo, se quitó la ropa y la echó a un lado. Luego abrió la mampara de cristal opaco y se coló en la ducha.Castiel estaba vuelto de cara a la pared enjabonándose el pelo. Dean se acercó, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y lo abrazó hasta unir los brazos por delante de él. Agachó la cabeza y lo besó algo más abajo de la nuca, casi en la unión de los dos omóplatos. Castiel bajó los brazos y los apoyó sobre los suyos. Con los dedos acarició el dorso de la mano de Dean.

\- ¿Te duelen los nudillos?

Dean, que había tenido los labios sobre su piel, los separó para contestarle.

\- Lo que me duele no son los nudillos.

No lo dijo con reproche, ni siquiera enfadado. Volvía a ser Dean y parecía que volvía a tomarse la vida con algo más de humor después de esa inesperada tormenta.

Castiel se dio la vuelta y en silencio le enjuagó el cuerpo del cloro de la piscina. Lo liberó de esa molesta sensación y le lavó la piel y el cabello. Cuando salieron y comenzaron a vestirse, vio que volvía a ponerse las botas.

\- ¿Vas a volver al hospital?

\- Sí –adelantó un pie para atar los otros cordones-. Sam me ha dicho que me quede descansando, pero sé que no podré. Daré mil vueltas y me pondré de mal humor. Prefiero que sea él el que venga y duerma un poco.

Castiel asintió dándole la razón.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. En silencio se acercó a él y le sonrió tristemente. Quería decir que sí, que lo acompañara. Le aterraba pensar que allí estaría más solo que nunca y que no sabía cómo hacer frente a esa situación en el caso de que pasara algo peor. Perono podía; Dick podría seguir rondando el hospital y no quería poner a Cas más en peligro de lo que ya estaba.

\- No. Estaré bien –mintió-. Quédate y descansa, ¿vale?

Cas tardó varios segundos en responder. Asintió y se lo quedó mirandomientras Dean abandonaba la habitación.

Cuando el cazador subió al coche para volver al hospital, sacó el móvil del bolsillo e hizo una llamada.

\- ¿El monasterio de Carmelitas de San Antonio? –esperó la respuesta al otro lado-. Sí. Me gustaría hablar con la hermana Margarita, por favor. Sí, espero.


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

Sam llamó a la puerta. Castiel apenas tardó un par de segundos en comprobar que era él y abrirle.

                - Supongo que Dean ya te lo ha contado todo.

                - Sí –Cas cerró con cuidado y volvió a echar el pestillo de la puerta-. No hemos hablado mucho. No estaba de humor.

                El menor de los Winchester movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Conocía de sobra a su hermano y sabía que habría llegado allí ladrando. Luego no sería nada. Eso era siempre lo que hacía Dean cuando estaba asustado; ladrar.

                - Puedo hacerte un sándwich si tienes hambre. O bajar a buscarte algo –Castiel lo observaba desde la mesa. Había ordenado la habitación. Las bolsas con comida y bebida estaban en esa zona. Las de la ropa estaban a un lado de la habitación y las de las armas estaban debajo de la cama, sin contar la que tenía debajo de la almohada y la que siempre llevaba encima. Dean le había insistido en que siempre tuviera algo con él. Quizás la que eligiera ese día no fuera la más adecuada para el momento, pero era mejor eso que no tener nada, y le ayudaría a tener varios segundos de ventaja.

                - No, gracias. He comido algo mientras venía de camino. Me apetece dormir un poco –se volvió hacia una de las camas-. Si te parece  bien prefiero quedarme aquí. Por seguridad.

                - Claro. Esa es la cama de Dean.

                Sam asintió y se volvió hacia la cama. Estaba inmaculada y sin una arruga. Quizás Castiel la hubiera hecho concienzudamente. Quizás su hermano ni siquiera habría dormido ahí. Destapó la colcha y se echó. En pocos segundos la respiración lenta y regular indicó que se había relajado lo suficiente hasta quedarse dormido.

                Castiel se lo quedó  mirando un rato. Luego se acostó en su propia cama y siguió leyendo la biblia por donde la había dejado. No sabía cuántas veces la había leído ya, pero eso  junto con sus oraciones eran lo único que lo mantenía con la mente en su sitio y sin volverse loco en esos momentos. Cuando no se pudo concentrar, cerró el libro, tomó el rosario y se arrodilló en el suelo. Lentamente y en pequeños susurros, fue rezando una a una las cuentas mientras alejaba la mente de todo hasta dejarla en blanco.

 

 

 

                La hermana Margarita había tomado prestado un coche y le había pisado el acelerador mientras conducía de camino al hospital que le había indicado Dean. Fue una sorpresa saber de Moisés, pero ella mejor que  nadie sabía que los milagros existían. Tan sólo había que tener un poco de paciencia y de fe.

                Aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento y caminó rápida por los pasillos del hospital buscando en los letreros que había en las paredes el número de habitación en la que se encontraba Dean. El tintinear del rosario colgado en su cintura alertaba a las enfermeras y a los pacientes de su presencia, que se apartaban de su paso y la saludaban con educación y reverencia. Estaba ansiosa y no podía esperar más para llegar. Al final, la cristalera transparente con un número en la parte superior derecha le indicó que había llegado.

                - La hermana Margarita, supongo.

                La mujer se dio la vuelta cuando oyó una voz tosca y grave tras él.

                - Sí –se llevó una mano al pecho-. Usted debe de ser Dean, ¿verdad?

                Dean asintió. Alargó la mano y se la estrechó.

                - Sí, lo soy. Gracias por venir tan rápido.

                - Bueno, cuando me ha dicho que Moisés se encontraba en peligro, no me ha dejado usted muchas opciones –sonrió pesarosa-. Se fue así tan rápido y sin avisar… aunque siempre supe que sucedería de una manera u otra. ¿Ha recuperado la memoria?

                - No.

                La monja parecía confundida observando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

                - ¿Está aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?

                - Está bien. Estoy aquí por otros motivos –Dean no sabía qué más decirle a esa mujer. Se sentía fatal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que era la única solución. Si a eso le sumaba todo su episodio con Cas, hacía que apenas pudiera mirar a la monja a los ojos-. ¿Le apetece un café?

                - No, gracias –sonrió agradecida-. Verá, tengo que volver pronto al monasterio. Somos monjas de clausura, lo sabe, ¿verdad? Y aunque tengo permiso para salir en casos de necesidad, la hermana superiora me ha puesto muchas trabas para venir. He tenido que mentir para hacerlo.

                - Vaya –Dean no se podía imaginar a esa dulce monjita mintiendo. Luego movió la cabeza para indicar que lo siguiera-. La llevaré junto a él.

                Ella sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron y siguió al hombre por todo el hospital hasta el aparcamiento. Se montó en el coche mientras el hombre abría el maletero. Dean llevaba la bolsa que le habían dado en el hospital con las pertenencias de Bobby. No eran gran cosa, ni había nada de valor, pero eran del viejo y para él eran sagradas. Cuando hizo un sitio para guardarlo, vio la gabardina. La rozó con los dedos y le dio un escalofrío. Se sentía a mil años luz de aquel Castiel que llevaba esa ropa con esa corbata siempre a medio anudar. Si se ponía a pensarlo, ya no se imaginaba de otra manera a Cas que no fuera con su ropa, la cual le quedaba algo grande, y llevando su ropa interior. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se auto convenció de que eso que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para todos.

 

  

  1.                 La monja no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto. Dean también estaba demasiado callado. Últimamente no estaba muy hablador, además, tampoco sabía de qué hablar con una mujer que llevaba gran parte de su vida callada. A esa sensación también tenía que añadir lo que había pasado con Castiel en la habitación y luego en la piscina del hotel. Intentaba olvidar que se había comportado como un enfermo psicótico, pero cada vez que se sentaba, se acordaba de lo sucedido.            
  



                Ahora, además, tenía que añadir a toda esa sensación de malestar que lo invadía, la sensación de estar traicionando a Cas, de dejarle tirado. Posiblemente entre todo ese batiburrillo de sentimientos y culpas, la que peor llevaba era esa precisamente; la de alejar a Cas de su lado. Había tenido que hacer cosas muy duras en su vida. Muchas de ellas aún le rondaban por la cabeza. Otras habían tenido la suerte de superarlas y olvidarlas con el tiempo. Pero alejar a Castiel de su lado cuando éste más lo necesitaba y cuando él también lo necesitaba de una manera casi primitiva, era lo más agónico que había hecho nunca. Nada se podía compara al dolor de saber que iba a perder a alguien y que ese vacío no se iba a llenar con nada por mucho que lo intentara. Ya había sentido esa sensación muchas veces; con Sam, ahora con Bobby, con Ellen, con Jo… había dejado tantas personas atrás que se tendría que haber acostumbrado ya a ese dolor. Pero no lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría. Que encima sintiera por Cas algo más que una simple amistad solamente servía para complicar las cosas.

                Finalmente terminó de convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 

                Cuando llegaron al hotel, caminó por el pasillo buscando la llave en el bolsillo. Aunque normalmente hubiera subido por las escaleras, en consideración con esa pobre mujer cogió el ascensor. Ella pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero era lógico; encerrada todo el día en un convento, posiblemente no supiera ni cómo usar un aparato de esos.

                Las puertas se abrieron y Dean dejó que pasara primero. La llevó hacia la habitación indicada y rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta dar finalmente con la llave. Comprobó que la cerradura estaba echada y le gustó saber que Cas seguía al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que Bobby y él le habían dado. Cuando abrió la puerta, de nuevo le indicó con la mano que pasara, pero ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Dean asintió comprendiéndola; era mejor que lo viera a él primero y no a la hermana Margarita, porque entonces sabría sus intenciones y quería explicarle por qué lo estaba haciendo.

                La verdad es que esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Dean se había grabado a fuego en la mente que lo hacía por la seguridad de Cas. No quería verle como a Bobby. No quería que corriera el peligro que corrían todos. No quería estar sin él otra vez, y si para ello, precisamente, tenía que renunciar a él, que así fuera. Prefería que estuviera vivo y alejado de él, que enterrado como todos lo demás.

                Sam estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Se frotaba la cara, señal de que acababa de despertarse. No había rastro de Cas por ninguna parte, pero la luz del baño estaba encendida, lo que le indicó que debía de estar allí.

                - Sam –Dean caminó por la habitación hasta el fondo-. Te presento a la hermana Margarita. Ha cuidado de Cas el tiempo que estuvo en el convento.

                El menor de los Winchester se levantó y la miró asombrado. Levantó la vista y se fijó en Castiel que salía del baño en ese momento. Se había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta y ni pestañeaba. Sam se levantó rápido e intentó ir hacia la monja. Sus cinco sentidos se pusieron en alerta, pero no pudo hacer nada.

                Castiel no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando Sam salió volando por los aires hasta chocar contra el armario e incrustarse dentro de él a través de las puertas. El cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte.

                - ¡Sam! –Dean gritó su nombre sin saber qué pasaba. ¿Quién diablos era esa monja? O mejor dicho, ¿qué cojones era? Se volvió hacia ella sacando el cuchillo de Rubby de la espalda-. No te acerques.

                La monja sonrió divertida. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

                - Dean, Dean, Dean. Qué tontito puedes llegar a ser a veces. No soy un demonio, aunque tengo peor mala leche –un humo amarillento se formó alrededor de la monja transformándose poco a poco en unas alas grandes que casi ocuparon toda la habitación. A los pocos segundos el humo desapareció, y aprovechando el desconcierto del cazador, lo apresó del cuello levantándole en pulso contra la pared-. Soy Sammael, y he venido a por Castiel.

 

                Dean intentaba pensar con claridad. ¿Quién? ¿Un ángel? ¿Pero no habían acabado ya con ese tema?

                - Resulta –el ángel pareció leerle la mente, claro que muchos de esos bastardos podían-, que Castiel, cuando se convirtió en el Clint Eastwood del cielo, escondió muchas de las armas del cielo que fue encontrando. Las metió en un sitio y escondió la llave. Sólo él sabe dónde está. Y la necesito.

                Dean notó los dedos apretarse más alrededor del cuello. Le dolía mucho y apenas podía respirar. Rozaba con las puntas de las botas el suelo… si pudiera hacer pie con algo…

                 - Ni lo intentes, porque antes de que puedas moverte si quiera, apretaré la mano y te romperé todos los huesos del cuello –volvió la cabeza para mirar a Castiel que seguía petrificado junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño-. He esperado que recordaras, Castiel, pero ya no puedo esperar más. No tengo tanta paciencia. Necesito esos objetos y los necesito ya.

                Dean carraspeó. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la mente y no sabía por cuál empezar antes de quedarse del todo sin respiración.

                - Cas… no sabe nada. Déjale ir –logró soltar entre dientes.

                - Lo sé. Le he estado vigilando desde que salió de ese lago. Por eso tomé posesión de esta adorable monjita cuando se encontraba en los aseos de ese restaurante. La pobre… pensó que hacía un acto de fe –sonrió y resultó escalofriante la manera en que sonó-. Aquí dentro la tengo a la muy puta, gritándome. Cuando todo esto termine, no me quedará más remedio que hablar un par de cosas con ella.

                Dean aprovechó que el ángel había abierto los dedos un poco y pudo así respirar mejor.

                - Para ser un ángel hablas como un demonio –susurró.

                Sammael esbozó otra sonrisa. Parecía estar pletórico.

                - Porque Castiel nos ha jodido a todos. Lo dejó todo de tal forma que sólo él o Dios pudieran tomar el mando de nuevo. ¡Y ninguno de los dos han vuelto! –gritó furioso-. Y estoy cansado de esperar. Voy a encontrar lo que quiero y llevaré el cielo como me venga en gana.

                Dean miró por encima del hombro del ángel. Castiel estaba al fondo. Seguía sin moverse y parecía estar en shock. Lo entendía. Ni Bobby, ni Sam, ni él le habían hablado alguna vez de ángeles. ¿Para qué si en teoría ya habían dejado de dar la lata? Le habían enseñado a matar fantasmas, wendigos, brujas e incluso leviatanes, pero ángeles no. Dean parpadeó sabiendo que no iban a salir de allí, y lo que más le dolía era que se llevarían a Cas y sólo Dios sabría lo que harían con él.

                - ¿Recuerdas a Alastair, Dean? –volvió a apretar la mano cortando así el poco aire que le llegaba-. Te enseñó alguna que otra tortura divertida. Pues eso mismo voy a hacer yo con nuestro querido Cas ahora que no es más que un humano de pacotilla. Un mono sin pelo.

                Dean pataleó intentando zafarse para proteger a Castiel, pero no sirvió de nada. Lo tenía bien cogido, notándose cada vez más y más débil. Había guiado a ese maldito ángel junto a ellos y ahora lo iban a pagar caro. Su vida siempre había sido igual. La gente moría a su alrededor y siempre tenía él la culpa. De nuevo las predicciones se cumplían y ya no habría un futuro para nadie.

                - No… no te dejaré –la voz de Dean apenas era audible. Estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento. Le dolían tanto los pulmones que pensaba que le iban a explotar-. No te… no te saldrás con la tuya.

                - ¿No? –se jactó Sammael victorioso-. ¿Y quién va a pararme? –le miró la piel ya casi amoratada-. ¿Lo vas a hacer tú, Dean? ¿Eres tú el que va a detenerme?

                - Él no –sonó a sus espaldas-. Pero yo sí.

                Castiel empuñó la espada de los ángeles agarrando el mango redondeado fuertemente con el puño bien cerrado y la hincó con furia en medio de la espalda de la monja. Ésta se contrajo y soltó a Dean que cayó al suelo luchando por respirar otra vez.

                - Cas… tiel –los ojos y la boca de Sammael comenzaron a desprender un destello luminoso muy intenso.

                - ¡Dean, cierra los ojos!

                Dean atinó a obedecerle a tiempo justo cuando ese maldito hijo de puta brilló como una estrella explotando en el universo. Luego cayó al suelo inerte a los pies de Castiel. El cazador tenía la mano en el cuello. Aún luchaba contra la sensación de no echar los pulmones por la boca. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

                 - Sam –Castiel se dio la vuelta cuando oyó un gruñido llegar del otro lado de la habitación. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo sentó en la cama-. ¿Estás bien?

                - Me he dislocado el hombro –lo movió con cuidado-. O eso creo. Pero estoy bien.

                - Cas… -Dean se levantó sosteniéndose a la pared. Le temblaban las piernas y aún no había recuperado del todo la respiración-. ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?

                - Dean –Castiel se volvió hacia él mirándole fijamente mientras hablaba-. Yo… Nunca perdí la memoria. Siempre he sido yo.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

\- ¡Dean, para ya! –Sam tiró de Dean con el brazo que no tenía jodido y lo separó de Castiel-. ¡Vas a matarle!

                - ¡Voy a partirle la boca a este hijo de puta! –Dean se desprendió del agarre de su hermano y se colocó bien la ropa que se la había movido con la lucha. Aún jadeaba y tenía la cara encendida.

                Cuando se hubo recuperado del impacto inicial por las palabras de Castiel, lo agarró de la camiseta y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo sangrar casi en el acto. Luego volvió a repetir el golpe y luego otra vez más. Mientras tanto Castiel se mantuvo impasible. No intentó librarse de ningún golpe, ni quiso devolvérsela, ni siquiera intentó huir. Se quedó allí, de rodillas, recibiendo la paliza de Dean. Hasta que Sam lo paró.

                - Si vas a partirle la cara, también vas a tener que partírmela a mí, Dean –Sam se sentó de nuevo en la cama frotándose el hombro-, porque yo también lo sabía.

                - ¿Qué? –la cara del mayor de los Winchester fue la del asombro más absoluto.

                - Y Bobby –Sam quiso rematarle cuanto antes-. Yo lo descubrí aquella tarde que te estaba haciendo café. Te estaba preparando uno sin que supiera cómo lo tomabas, así que lo deduje.

                Dean rememoró aquella tarde en que Cas le trajo el café. Incluso él mismo sospechó, pero al haber estado con Sam, dedujo que su hermano se lo habría dicho.

                - ¿Y Bobby?

                - Pues… no me dio tiempo de hablar mucho del tema, pero creo que en el coche de camino aquí. Según me contó Bobby, sospechó cuando, justo antes de salir, Cas dijo que él era el hombre más inteligente que había conocido nunca.

                Dean lo miró sin parpadear. Para él esa frase no significaba nada. Por suerte Sam ya le conocía y se lo explicó.

                - Para una persona que ha perdido la memoria, esa frase no tiene lógica. Sólo nos conoce a ti, a mí y a Bobby. Y ni tú ni yo somos Stephen Hawking precisamente.

                Dean se lamió los labios. Se volvió y vio a Cas aún arrodillado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando profusamente. Ni siquiera se había limpiado y toda la sangre le estaba cayendo sobre la camiseta.

                - ¿No tienes nada que decir? –le ladró. Se sentía traicionado y herido, y un montón de cosas más que no sabía darle nombre de momento.

                - Te contaré la historia cuando te calmes –la voz de Castiel fue ronca, pero suave. Posiblemente le estuviera costando respirar por la nariz.

                - No –Dean lo señaló con el dedo-. Me la vas a contar ahora.

                Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Castiel se quedó mirando el cuerpo de la hermana Margarita que estaba tumbado a pocos metros de él. Sin apartar la mirada del rosario que aún llevaba la mujer colgado en la cintura, comenzó a hablar.

                - Cuando salí del lago estaba desorientado. Todos los sentidos me daban vueltas y veía doble. Mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba muy débil. Cuando logré caminar un poco y encontrar un camino, vi un resplandor a lo lejos. Al principio pensé que eran las luces de un coche, pero llevo demasiado tiempo oliendo a mis hermanos en la distancia como para reconocer a uno de ellos.

                - Supiste que la hermana Margarita era un ángel en cuanto la viste, ¿no? –fue Sam el que habló. No se sabía la historia y estaba muy pendiente a ella.

                - Sí. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y a pesar que yo ya no era un ángel, podía seguir escuchándoles cuando hablaban. Como le pasó a Anna, salvo que yo no había perdido la memoria –se limpió la sangre que le caía sobre el labio con un dedo para seguir hablando-. Entonces oí a Sammael hablar con otros ángeles. Quería encontrar el sitio donde guardé las armas del cielo. No me fiaba de nadie así que las oculté y escondí la llave.

                - ¿Y para qué quiere ese ángel todo eso?

                - Para tener el poder absoluto. Yo no lo tengo todo porque Balthasar destruyó  algunas cosas y otras que no logramos encontrar, pero tengo varias que podrían ser de gran interés para mentes perversas.

                - ¿Y tú no eres una mente perversa, Cas? –la ironía en el tono de voz de Dean era más que evidente.

                - Sigue, por favor –Sam ignoró a su hermano. Entendía cómo se sentía, pero antes de juzgar quería conocer toda la historia.

                - En el convento me sentí perdido. Estuve delirando durante días y eso unido a sentirme humano por completo me embotó. Sólo recé, recé y recé. Durante ese tiempo me di cuenta que las veces que Sammael había intentando colarse en mi mente para ver si descubría algo, yo podía disimular que no era yo rezando. Él jamás ha sabido que yo sabía que era él. Si no, sospecho que me habría intentado torturar antes. O a vosotros. Supongo que no me buscó porque pensó que cuando recuperara la memoria, él se daría cuenta porque me oiría contarlo todo. Durante este tiempo sé, y he sentido, cómo ha invadido mi mente buscando información, pero he sabido esconderlo todo –suspiró cansado-. Imagino que también se habrá colado en vuestra cabeza para ver si sabíais algo. Por eso esperaba.

                Ninguno dijo nada. No era prudente hablar de la cabeza de Sam y mucho menos delante de Dean, que aún no le había dado la paliza que se merecía por haberle  hecho eso a su hermano.

                Castiel permaneció callado un rato más, aún con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de la monja y no se había atrevido a levantar la cabeza. Siguió añadiendo datos a la historia.

                - Pero no fue así –Sam comenzaba a entender.

                - No, porque yo no os lo he contado. Sospeché de sus intenciones, por eso os oculté la información.

                - Gracias por eso, por cierto –Dean lo miraba fijamente, casi con odio.

                - Yo sé cuándo entran en mi mente buscando información, Dean. Si Sammael hubiera entrado en la tuya y yo te lo hubiera dicho, ahora mismo estaríamos todos muertos.

                - Ya –escupió-. Por eso nos has estado mintiendo a todos. Hemos perdido el tiempo en enseñarte cosas que ya sabías.

                - Puede que las supiera, pero ahora soy humano y tenía que practicar –volvió a defenderse-. Como ángel todo era muy fácil, pero como humano no sabía hacer ni un círculo con sal que saliera bien.

                - Doy fe –Sam sonrió intentando quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, pero no lo consiguió.

                - Y lo sabíais todos menos yo – Dean pasó por encima del cadáver de la monja y se alejó de ellos-. Como cuando volviste del infierno, Sam. Lo sabía todo el mundo menos yo. O cuando me mentiste, Cas, diciendo que no habías sido tú. ¿Cuántas trolas más me tengo que tragar? ¿Qué más me estáis ocultado?

                - Iba a decírtelo, Dean, pero si lo hacía te ponía en peligro.

                - ¡No, Cas! ¡Me has vuelto a mentir! Me importa una mierda que fuera por una buena causa –lo miró esperando a que Castiel lo mirara a los ojos y cuando lo hizo siguió hablando-. Lo que importa es que has vuelto a traicionar mi confianza.

                - Dean… -Sam hizo el amago de levantarse cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, pero el brazo levantado de su hermano lo detuvo.

                - No, Sam. No quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Y de él menos –esta vez miró al suelo mientras hablaba-. Espero que cuando haya vuelto esta noche, ya no estés aquí.

 

 

 

                Castiel ayudó a Sam a limpiar la habitación. Deshacerse del cuerpo fue fácil para ellos. Recomponer el armario ya no tanto. Cuando terminaron, Cas se cambió de ropa y permaneció de pie observando a Sam. Éste se estaba cambiando de camisa. Se había puesto crema en el hombro dolorido y se había tomado un par de pastillas, pero aún así el dolor  no había desaparecido. Cuando se abrochó el último botón, se acercó hasta el ángel.

                - ¿Estas seguro de que quieres irte? –le preguntó-. Ya sabes que Dean se enciende enseguida, pero luego se le pasa.

                Cas negó con la cabeza.

                - Será mejor que me vaya. Yo… entiendo a tu hermano y sé que si me quedo no solucionaré nada –se pasó las manos sobre la tela del vaquero en un vano intento de parecer despreocupado-. Si te parece bien, voy a volver a la casa, recogeré mi hábito y cerraré luego bien para cuando volváis.

                - ¿Vas a volver al convento?

                - No lo sé –se mordió el labio inferior, dudando aún de lo que iba a hacer-. Siempre va a haber alguien buscándome, y esas mujeres no se merecen que ponga en peligro sus vidas. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir manteniendo la mente en blanco –sonrió recordando lo que le había costado mantener la mente fría y alejada de todo cuando estaba Dean cerca. Cuando lo acariciaba, cuando lo sentía, cuando se besaban-. Ya pensaré qué hacer.

                - Cas… -Sam fruncía el ceño. No tenía claro que esa fuera la mejor opción. El ángel no se merecía eso, pero no podía obligarle a que se quedara-. ¿Estás seguro?

                - Sí –fue rotundo en su respuesta.

                - Llévate el coche. Nosotros tenemos la furgoneta.

                - Me lo llevaré y te lo dejaré aparcado en el garaje –Cas sonrió con tristeza y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se volvió-. Sam –esperó a que el otro lo mirara-. Gracias por todo.

                Sam asintió mordiéndose  los labios y parpadeando furiosamente. Se acercó hasta él y le puso  una mano sobre el hombro.

                - Quiero que sepas que te entiendo, Cas. Sé por qué lo has hecho y yo habría actuado igual, créeme. Tienes mi número de teléfono. Para cualquier cosa, por favor, llámame.

                Castiel asintió.

                - Lo mismo te digo. Te llamaré para preguntar por Bobby.

                - Gracias, Cas. No puedo evitar pensar que si te hubiéramos tratado con más familiaridad antes, o hubiéramos estado más atentos a ti, no habrías hecho lo que hiciste y nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.

                El ángel bajó la mirada. Eso lo había pensado él también, pero lo que estaba escrito, tenía que cumplirse. No había más vuelta de hoja.

                - Siempre me habéis tratado bien, Sam. Y no podíais estar cuidando de mí como si fuera un bebé –sonrió lúgubremente-. Hice lo que hice porque… porque pensé que era lo mejor. Nada más.

                - Te entiendo –Sam le sonrió intentando trasmitirle algo de calidez-. No sé si servirá de algo ahora, pero… -Sam se abrazó a él, dándole el abrazo que el ángel tiempo atrás había necesitado y nunca había recibido. Ahora era el momento oportuno. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le palmeó la espalda fuertemente para infundirle fuerza y valor.

                Castiel le devolvió el abrazo. No  había abrazado a otra persona que no fuera Dean y la sensación fue muy extraña, porque los lazos que le unían al mayor de los Winchester eran especiales. Abrazar a Sam Winchester sólo le reafirmó que había sido un placer y un honor luchar todo ese tiempo a su lado.

                - Cuídate –el ángel rompió el abrazo y salió de la habitación cerrando tras él.

                Dentro, Sam se quedo mirando la puerta, luchando por contenerse en salir corriendo tras él y rogarle que se quedara.

 

 

 

                Dean abrió la puerta de la habitación cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Sam  tenía la tele puesta. En cuanto vio entrar a su hermano la quitó y lo observó.

                - ¿Vienes de estar con Bobby?

                - Sí –Dean se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre el sofá. Caminó por la habitación y vio que la puerta del baño estaba entornada y la luz encendida. Se la quedó mirando pero no dijo nada, prefirió responder a Sam-. He estado todo el día allí. La sheriff Mills me ha mandado a casa. Bobby está estable dentro de lo grave que es su situación –esbozó una mueca triste-. Esa  mujer es una mandona.

                - Si Bobby está estable es una muy buena noticia dada las circunstancias –Sam y su positivismo de últimamente le dieron algo de esperanzas a Dean-. ¿Llamaste tú a Jody?

                - Sí. Pensé que debía saberlo.

                Sam asintió. Se remangó las mangas de la camisa a pesar de hacer algo de frío y miró a su hermano.

                - ¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich o algo?

                - No, estoy bien –Dean se volvió y miró de nuevo la puerta entornada.

                Sam siguió su mirada y supo perfectamente qué le pasaba por la mente.

                - Castiel no está –caminó hacia el baño, abrió la puerta de golpe y alargó la mano hacia el interruptor-. Se me olvidó apagarla cuando me duché.

                Dean sabía que se arrepentiría de esa pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla.

                - ¿Dónde está?

                - Se ha ido –Sam se encogió de hombros como si todo eso no le importase demasiado-. Es lo que le pediste, ¿no? Que cuando volvieras, él ya no estuviera.

                Dean asintió confuso. Seguía con las llaves de la furgoneta en la mano y había estado jugando con ellas todo ese rato. Las lanzó sobre la mesa y se sentó. Apenas probó bocado de lo que había y tampoco bebió  nada, a pesar de que su hermano le ofreció un par de veces un refresco. Quizás lo mejor fuera marcharse a la cama. Quería levantarse pronto para hablar con la sheriff y necesitaba dormir algo. Había sido un día largo y duro.

                Sam lo observó sentarse en la cama y luego tumbarse boca arriba sin taparse con las sábanas.

                - Te vas a dormir.

                No fue una pregunta, fue un reproche. Dean cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió al instante, dispuesto a contestarle. Sabía perfectamente por dónde iba su hermano.

                - No voy a ir a buscarle, Sam. Olvídalo.

                - No estás siendo razonable.

                Dean se levantó de un golpe y lo enfrentó, señalándole la cara con un dedo.

                - Cas no tuvo bastante con engañarnos una vez, sino que todo este tiempo también nos ha mentido. No puedo volver a fiarme de él.

                Sam levantó las cejas por sus palabras.

                - Yo también te he mentido, Dean. Lo sabía y no te dije nada. Hay cosas que no se consideran una mentira si no puedes decirlas en ese momento por algún motivo especial.

                - Eso son chorradas.

                - Ah, ¿sí? –dio un paso al frente y lo miró de cerca-. ¿Y por qué no le dijiste la verdad de lo vuestro?

                Dean frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo. Sam se lo explicó.

                - No os he visto, pero tengo oídos –hizo una leve pausa mientras Dean se ponía ligeramente colorado-. Y que yo sepas jamás le has dicho “Oye Cas, jamás nos habíamos _acercado_ tanto, pero ahora que no tienes memoria, ¿por qué no probamos?”

                Los dientes de Dean chirriaron y fue evidente que le desagradó el comentario de su hermano. Para él, Cas no había sido un experimento, ni un pasatiempo, y así se lo hizo saber.

                - No te metas, Sam, porque  no sabes una mierda –se dio la vuelta y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, ésta vez la destapó de mala leche y se metió dentro.

                - Sé lo que veo y lo que escucho –Sam caminó hacia su propia cama  y se tumbó también-. Me parece que el que no tiene ni idea de nada eres tú, Dean.

                La habitación quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Dean no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de su hermano. Aunque le jodiera admitirlo, él tampoco había sido del todo sincero con Cas. En cierta manera le había hecho creer que tenían algo, que había algo entre ellos cuando no era cierto. Una cosa era no decirle que había sido un ángel del Señor que le había rescatado del infierno, y otra muy distinta haberle hecho creer que tenían una relación o algo parecido.

                Entonces le asaltó una duda; si Castiel había sido él durante todo ese tiempo… ¿por qué se dejó besar y le había seguido el juego? Sólo había una respuesta para esa pregunta y Dean no estaba preparado para oírla. Se movió incómodo en la cama y dio una vuelta. Luego dio otra, y durante las siguientes cinco horas fue lo único que hizo.

                Al otro lado de la habitación, Sam roncaba levemente, ajeno a la lucha mental que mantuvo Dean consigo mismo durante  horas.

 

                Cuando cayó rendido, casi al amanecer, pudo dormir veinte minutos, de los cuales, quince estuvo corriendo detrás de Castiel. Lo llamaba frenético intentando que le hiciera caso, pero el ángel seguía su camino sin volverse a mirar atrás. Por último, Cas acabó en el lago donde había comenzado todo eso. Lo vio hundirse lentamente hasta que desapareció de su vista. Cuando agachó la cabeza hacia la orilla, no sólo vio flotando su gabardina, sino su cuerpo también. Dean tiró de él intentando llevarle a un sitio seguro, pero el cuerpo inerte de Castiel no hacía más que hundirse y hundirse incomprensiblemente en la orilla. Al final no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido y soltarle el brazo. Estupefacto vio cómo la orilla y los matorrales del borde del lago lo devoraban todo hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

                Se despertó dando un salto en la cama. Sam tenía la mandíbula llena de espuma de afeitar cuando se asomó por la puerta del baño al oír un ruido.

                - ¿Estás bien?

                Dean no contestó. Se levantó, se puso las botas y la chaqueta y miró a su hermano.

                - Voy a buscar a Cas.

                Sam no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

                - Ha ido a la casa. Me iba a dejar el coche en el garaje y luego se iba.

                - ¿A dónde? –Dean tenía que saber toda la información posible porque Cas le llevaba bastante ventaja.

                - No lo sé. Le pregunté si iba de vuelta al convento, pero no supo contestarme. No tenía claro a dónde iba a ir.

                Dean chasqueó la lengua. Eso lo complicaba todo un poco, pero no se rindió antes de tiempo. Tan solo esperaba encontrarlo antes de que lo encontraran otros. Palmeó el brazo de su hermano y salió de allí recogiendo las llaves de la mesa. No podía perder más tiempo. No podía perder a Cas.

 

 

 

                La casa estaba en silencio y el coche metido en el garaje. Todo parecía estar como lo habían dejado y no había rastro de Castiel por ninguna parte. La ropa que el ángel le había cogido prestada estaba doblada sobre la cama. Algunas estaban limpias, otras no tanto, pero se la había devuelto toda. Eso sólo podía significar que Cas iba vestido de monje por ahí.

                Antes de abandonar la casa, Dean caminó hacia el huerto. Ese pequeño terreno que había mantenido tan entretenido a Castiel. Ahora que recapitulaba, jamás se habría imaginado que un ángel del Señor, un guerrero del cielo, pudiera tratar con tanta delicadeza y amor un par de hojas verdes insignificantes. Si se ponía a pensar, Castiel se había hecho un hueco entre ellos. Si un par de años atrás, cuando le conoció, alguien le hubiera dicho que ese ángel acabaría cuidando un huerto y dándole de comer, le habría explotado la mandíbula riéndose. Ahora echaba de menos esa rutina; llegar a casa y encontrar la mesa puesta. O encontrar algo de verdura en su plato. A su manera, a veces un poco infantil, a veces un poco incordiante, Castiel se había hecho un hueco en la vida de todos.

                Dejó de divagar y se puso en marcha. Tenía que encontrarlo o jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle… Bueno, aún no tenía muy claro lo que quería decirle, pero se conformaba con encontrarle primero.

 

 

 

                Había cuatro posibles caminos que Castiel podía haber cogido para salir de allí y que conducían hacia la carretera principal. Dos de ellos eran rectos pero daban a un tramo donde los coches iban a demasiada velocidad para detenerse. Era poco probable que Castiel hubiera ido por allí si quería que luego lo llevara alguien en coche, pero tenía que empezar a buscar por alguna parte.

                En los dos primeros no había encontrado rastro de él. Quizás hubiera salido ya de allí. Posiblemente ya se habría montado en algún coche y estaría rumbo a alguna parte desconocida del país. Pensar que iba con algún desconocido le revolvió las tripas. Había quedado claro que Castiel no era ningún niño aunque lo pareciera, pero no sabía de todos los peligros del mundo, eso seguro. Y muchos autoestopistas desaparecían cada año o morían en extrañas circunstancias.

                Dean alejó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No. Iba a encontrar a Castiel y lo iba a llevar de regreso a casa con él. Y no había nada más que hablar. Se negaba a pensar siquiera que lo había vuelto a perder. Se había enfadado con él por mentirle, pero no quería que se fuera de su vida. No podría soportarlo.

                Cuando terminó de recorrer por completo el segundo camino, tomó el penúltimo que le quedaba. Era más largo que el anterior, pero en definitiva más directo. Aceleró teniendo especial cuidado en no tomar las curvas demasiado deprisa. No era cuestión de atropellarle con el coche. Al principio la idea podía haberle resultado atractiva, pero solo mientras le duró el enfado.

 

                La última curva fue especialmente cerrada y según recordaba, pronto llegaría  a la carretera principal. Aún le quedaba un camino por recorrer, pero todo pronosticaba que Castiel ya se había alejado de él.

                Cuando pensó que no iba a encontrarle, lo vio caminando por el arcén de la carretera.  Aunque lo veía de espaldas, supo de inmediato que era él. Llevaba el hábito puesto y caminaba a buen ritmo.

                Dean redujo la marcha y se colocó a su lado. Cas parecía no haberle visto, o por lo menos no dio señales de ello porque ni se volvió, así que no le quedó otra que bajar la ventanilla para hablarle.

                - Cas –esperó prudentemente a que Castiel respondiera, pero no lo hizo, así que  lo intentó de nuevo-. Cas.

                Castiel seguía caminando al mismo ritmo sin detenerse. Dean le habló de nuevo.

                - Cas. Sube al coche, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

                Silencio, pero el cazador no se dio por vencido.

                - Cas.

                - Vete, Dean. Tendrías que estar con Bobby.

                - Sam está con él. Y Jody. Párate y escúchame, por favor.

                Castiel siguió andado, lo que obligó a Dean a echar el coche a un lado en el arcén, se bajó y caminó rápido hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance de la mano, lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a que se diera la vuelta. No pudo evitar mirarle a la cara, concretamente a la nariz. Castiel tenía el tabique hinchado, una mejilla amoratada y el labio superior roto. Todo cortesía de su puño.

                Dean se maldijo y lo soltó cuando notó que había estado demasiado tiempo agarrándole el brazo.

                - Siento lo de la cara –se excusó-. No debí haberte pegado.

                - Da igual.

                Dean negó con la cabeza.

                - No, no da igual, Cas. Yo… -echó el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones por la nariz-. No debí haberte pegado.

                - Da igual, Dean –repitió. El tono de Castiel era seco y algo precipitado, como si tuviera prisa por acabar para largarse cuanto antes-. Tenías que hacerlo. No le des más vueltas.

                - Cuando supe que durante todo este tiempo me habías estado mintiendo, me sentí traicionado. Fue como si me la hubieras vuelto a jugar y no supe reaccionar bien.

                Los dientes de Cas se apretaron en señal de disgusto. Levantó levemente la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

                - Yo no te he mentido, Dean. Al menos no esta vez –le aclaró-. Sólo te he ocultado información porque consideré que era lo mejor para el bien de todos y sobre todo de ti. Si me hubieras preguntado, no te habría mentido.

                - ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

                - Porque no quería ponerte en peligro. No tengo forma de demostrarlo, pero estoy seguro de que se han metido en tu mente más de una vez para ver si sabías algo o no. Si hubiera sido así, habrían venido mucho antes, nos habrían pillado por sorpresa y habría sido mucho peor que ahora. Ya no soy un ángel, Dean. No puedo defenderte, no puedo protegerte y lo que es peor, no puedo curarte si algo malo llegara a pasarte.

                Dean estaba cansado de estar enfadado con él. No podía estarlo. Lo había intentado, pero imaginar perderle de nuevo era razón más que suficiente para dejar exponer todo eso que sentía por mucha vergüenza que le diera hacerlo. Él no hablaba nunca de sus sentimientos, pero en algún momento tendría que empezar, ¿no?

                - Tampoco yo he sido sincero. He aprovechado que no recordabas nada para empezar algo que de otra forma  no habría tenido valor de hacer. Lo siento.

                - Yo no lo siento, Dean. Tú no me has obligado a hacer nada y si así era la única forma de hacerte demostrar algo, entonces ha valido la pena.

                Dean sonrió tristemente. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esa sensación dentro de él? Cerró los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió, los fijó en él.

                - No me vuelvas a mentir, Cas. Por favor, porque  no podría soportarlo.

                Castiel le sostuvo la mirada, incluso se acercó un poco más.

                - Si te hago una pregunta, ¿me responderás con sinceridad?

                Dean lo miró fijamente y luego asintió esperando la pregunta que no tardó en aparecer de los labios de Cas.

                - ¿Le habrías contado a Bobby y a Sam dónde estaban las armas del cielo sabiendo que si lo hacías los hubieras puesto en peligro?

                - Cas…

                - Contéstame, por favor.

                Dean ladeó la cabeza.

                - No, no lo habría hecho –admitió-. Jamás los hubiera puesto en peligro. Ni a ti tampoco.

                - Yo tampoco quise poneros en peligro, Dean. Sé que cometí un tremendo error y sé que todo esto que está pasando es por mi culpa –respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando-. Te dije que encontraría la manera de redimirme, y eso estoy intentando. No era mi intención volverte a traicionar, Dean. Nunca la ha sido. Sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo.

                - Lo sé.

                - No te puedes imaginar cómo me siento –miró hacia el suelo de gravilla y fijó la vista allí durante un rato-. Quizás por eso Sam me comprende y no me juzga; Porque él también eligió el camino equivocado alguna que otra vez con consecuencias fatales.

                Dean asintió. La verdad es que con la apertura de la puerta del infierno y el apocalipsis se habían cubierto de gloria.

                - Prométeme que no volverás a mentirme, Cas.

                Castiel levantó la cabeza y ambos se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, capaces de leer el alma el uno del otro.

                - Prometo no volver a mentirte, Dean, pero quiero que sepas y que entiendas que si para protegerte tengo que guardarte información, lo haré. Como he hecho ahora.

                - Quizás si me lo dices, juntos podamos hallar la manera de solucionarlo.

                - No –se lamió los labios dándose tiempo a sí mismo de buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Llevas demasiado tiempo con la responsabilidad del mundo sobre tus hombros. No voy a llegar ahora a ponerte también la responsabilidad del cielo. Eso es cosa mía.

                - Cas…

                - ¿Lo aceptas, Dean? Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero sé que tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar.

                - ¿Eso hará que te quedes? ¿Si te digo que confío en ti y que respetaré tu decisión de no decirme eso del cielo hará que no te vayas?

                - Sí. Necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

                Dean lo miró. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía.

                - Confío en ti, Cas. Sé que no volverás a fallarme.

                Castiel asintió esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad.

                - Gracias –la cara de Cas fue de alivio, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Luego frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. Nunca tendría bastante de él. Era imposible-. Eres lo más importante para mí, Dean. Y lo único que tengo. No voy a volver a meter la pata.

                Dean asintió y sonrió a la vez.

                - Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Cas –al fin lo había dicho y se sentía tremendamente bien por ello. Le cambió hasta la expresión de la cara y respiró más tranquilo. Muestra de ello fue que siguió hablando sin más aunque una fina lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre ellos-. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Vamos a volver a enfrentarnos con más ángeles?

                - No lo creo porque Sammael solía ir siempre solo. Era un ángel bastante solitario. No creo que en el cielo tengan ganas de meterse en líos.

                - ¿Qué van a hacer ahora que no tienen ni a Dios ni a ti?

                Castiel hizo una mueca con los labios pensando en lo extraña que le resultó la pregunta.

                - Supongo que esperarán a que vuelva Dios o a que las cosas se calmen. Tienen toda la eternidad para hacerlo –encogió los hombros y miró hacia el cielo-. Nos estamos mojando, Dean.

                El cazador miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta ahora de que estaba lloviendo.

                - Quizás nos venga bien este agua –respondió parpadeando furioso cuando una gota cayó sobre una de sus pestañas-. Para limpiarnos de nuestros pecados.

                Castiel también se perdió  con la mirada en el cielo. Según su opinión, él iba a necesitar más agua que la que pudiera caer ese día, pero no iba a discutir eso con Dean ahora. Puso la cabeza derecha, chorreándole el agua por el puente de la nariz, recorriéndole los labios y finalmente desapareció por la barbilla. Adelantó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente en los labios sin separarlos. No hizo falta. Ese beso implicaba mucho más de lo que podía aparentar.

                - No te puedes hacer una idea de lo difícil que ha sido estar contigo y rezar a la misma vez para mantener la mente alejada del pasado y no pensar en él –Cas sintió el aliento de Dean sobre la piel, calentándole. Eso le provocó un nudo en el estómago que le hizo hablar con la voz más rasposa de lo normal y casi en un susurro-. Quiero estar contigo. Ésta vez sin que haya nada que me separe de ti.

                Dean inclinó la cabeza para continuar con el beso, ésta vez haciéndole abrir los labios para deslizarse dentro. Encontró su lengua y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Cuando lo oyó gemir, sonrió satisfecho porque era así como quería tenerlo. Profundizó un poco más el beso y luego se alejó de él contento por el resultado.

                - ¿Ahora ya tienes la mente cien por cien centrada en lo que voy a hacerte?

                Castiel disimuló el estremecimiento que le produjo esas palabras cambiando de postura y acercándose al coche para montarse en él.

                - Ya no hay nada que me aleje de ti. Soy todo tuyo, Dean.

                Dean gruñó por la respuesta. Dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras Cas subía por el otro lado. Iba a poner rumbo a la casa de inmediato. Quería quitarle esa ropa a Cas y que realmente le demostrara eso que había dicho.

                - Dean. ¿Podemos acercarnos al convento? Quiero asegurarme de que la hermana Michaella está bien.

                El cazador asintió. Bueno, eso que tendía en mente tendría que esperar un poco más.

                - ¿Sabes? Si hubiera tenido que deducir toda esta historia, jamás habría sospechado de la hermana Margarita. Por lo que me has contado, la hermana Michaella se parece más a los ángeles tocapelotas que todos conocemos –sonrió.

                Castiel tuvo que asentir dándole la razón.

                - Y lo es. Esa mujer lleva muchos años llevando ese convento y haciendo que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora –respondió-. Mantener una comunidad unida no es fácil.

                - Supongo –Dean no lo veía tan claro-. Pensé que fue a la hermana Margarita a la que le dejaste esa nota cuando nos fuimos y no a ella.

                Castiel negó con la cabeza.

                - La hermana Michaella es como tú, pero en otro mundo –le explicó-. Ella es la líder, el ejemplo a seguir de la congregación, y muchas veces se tienen que hacer cosas y tomar ciertas decisiones impopulares pero necesarias para el bien de todos, aunque la gente no lo entienda.

                Dean asintió con la mirada perdida en las gotas que caían sobre el parabrisas.

                - Sí, llevar el timón a veces es muy complicado –se despejó de esa sensación y volvió la cabeza para mirarle-. Vamos a hacerle una visita a esa monja.

                Castiel sonrió. Vio a Dean accionar el contacto, pero no movió el coche. Volvió la cabeza y miró a ver qué le pasaba.

                - Cas… Si alguna vez vuelves a ser un ángel… ¿Me dejarás? ¿Volverás a irte? ¿Volarás hacia el cielo y comenzarás otra guerra santa?

                El ángel, que ya no se sentía como tal, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

                - Si vuelvo a ser un ángel, Dean, lo primero que haré será curar a Bobby. Del resto ya hablaremos cuando eso suceda, ¿no crees? Pero nunca, nunca, voy a abandonarte.

                Dean sonrió tristemente. Las líneas de la cara mostraron la vida tan dura que había llevado hasta entonces. No sabía por qué, pero pensar en el futuro ya no se le hacía tan cuesta arriba. Alargó la mano y le tocó la mejilla. Castiel se dejó acariciar. Incluso se arrimó más a él, notando esa mano firme y callosa calentándole y aliviándole en parte el dolor que sentía.

                Dean asintió al gesto. Apartó la mano con desgana, accionó la radio y [_Knocking on heaven’s door_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM28M0i11SU)de Bob Dylan flotó en el aire.

                - Tienes razón. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ¿verdad? –metió primera y avanzó por el camino lentamente. Fue cambiando de marchas tomando cada vez  más velocidad hasta que se incorporó a la carretera principal y el coche se perdió entre los demás.

                Sí, cruzarían ese puente cuando llegasen a él. Mientras tanto disfrutarían de todo lo bueno que pudieran darse el uno al otro.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 **BONUS**

 _Quiero dedicar este bonus a todas aquellas y aquellos, los cuales no hace falta decir sus nombres porque ellos saben quiénes son, y que han tenido la paciencia de ir leyendo día a día durante este hiatus. Quiero agradecer vuestros comentarios, quejas, suposiciones, gritos, amenazas varias y proposiciones deshonestas de matrimonio XD. Me habéis hecho reír, llorar, emocionarme y sobre todo pasar un buen rato, y eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir subiendo este fanfic. Sobre todo he hecho amistades nuevas y he conocido a gente fantástica. Ya sólo por eso ha merecido la pena todo esto._

 _Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien y para quien celebre los Reyes Magos, os dejo un regalito en muestra de mi gratitud por vuestros comments._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Taolee_

 

**

 

 

                Cuando entraron en la Iglesia, Dean cerró la puerta de entrada tras él silenciosamente. Ya casi era la hora de cerrar y llovía a cántaros. Sólo había dos personas orando en silencio rosario en mano. Sabía que el reverendo estaba en la sacristía dando unos cursos prematrimoniales y tardaría en salir. Se había informado bien. Era ahora o nunca.

 

                Cas avanzó sigiloso por un lateral hasta llegar al confesionario de madera. Le hizo una señal a Dean con la cabeza y se adentró hasta sentarse dentro. Luego corrió las cortinas y cerró la media puerta. Se colocó bien el hábito y espero a Dean. Éste avanzaba por el mismo lateral que él pero más aprisa. El sonido del rosario colgado en su cintura hacía un sonido sordo al andar y la falda del hábito ondeaba a su lado a cada paso que daba.

                El confesionario quedaba a pocos metros. Cas ya estaba dentro esperándole. Tan sólo tendría que abrir la puerta y colarse, pero en lugar de eso, llegó a un lateral, se puso de rodillas sobre el reclinatorio y oró.

                - Ave María purísima.

                Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia la voz. Sabía que era Dean. Era su voz. Y Dean sabía que él estaba ahí dentro. Quizás quisiera confesarse o quizás sólo estaba metiéndose en su papel. El ángel decidió seguirle el juego.

                - Sin pecado concebida.

                - Padre, perdóneme porque he pecado.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado, hijo mío? –Castiel cerró los ojos e intentó alejar de su cabeza la sensación de que eso estaba mal.

                - Me he enamorado, padre. De un hombre –dijo sin preámbulos y sin anestesia. Y lo dijo tan firmemente que no parecía que estuviera arrepentido en absoluto.

                - Ese es el mandamiento que Dios nos dejó. Que nos amásemos los unos a los otros como él nos amó.

                - No es tan sencillo, padre  –guardó silencio unos segundos y luego siguió con el mismo tono convencido-. No sé si Dios estará de acuerdo. Él era un ángel del Señor y lo hice caer.

                Castiel se mordió el labio superior y sopesó sus palabras. Él había caído, sí, lo había dado todo por Dean incluso antes de saber lo que sentía. Pero lo había hecho porque creía en él, no porque estuviera cegado por la lujuria.

                - Seguro que él tendría sus razones. Confía en él.

                Dean asintió aceptando esas palabras.

                - También quiero confesar que he pecado de pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión.

                Castiel frunció el ceño ante lo que acababa de oír.

                - Explícate, hijo. Dios es misericordioso, no temas contar tus pecados. Él te perdonará.

                - He pecado de pensamiento porque pienso cosas malas con este hombre –se lamió los labios, se acercó más a la reja de madera y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro-. Pienso en miles de posturas y sitios donde podría hacerle el amor. Pienso en ello a todas horas. Luego se lo cuento y peco de palabra, porque le digo dónde me gustaría tenerle y cómo –Dean hizo una pausa y jadeó levemente, como si de verdad estuviera viviendo lo que estaba contando-. Finalmente lo llevamos a cabo. Todo lo que le cuento y lo que le digo, lo hacemos realidad, y aunque sé que tengo que ser fuerte y que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, acabo pecando de omisión, porque aunque sé que no está bien, lo sigo haciendo. Una y otra vez.

                Castiel había dejado de caer la cabeza sobre la madera al otro lado de donde se encontraba Dean. Sentía su aliento sobre su mejilla y si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentir el tacto de esos labios sobre su piel. Con todo lo que había escuchado, se había puesto terriblemente duro bajo el hábito.

                - ¿Padre?

                - Sí –Castiel se obligó a volver a centrarse-. Estoy aquí.

                - Quiero que entienda que no me arrepiento de nada. Este hombre y yo hemos tenido buenos y malos momentos, pero le quiero. Confío en él como jamás he confiado en nadie y no creo que sea malo esto que siento.

                - No lo es –Cas echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó de caer la espalda completamente sobre el fondo de madera del confesionario.

                - Si lo tuviera delante ahora mismo, lo besaría y le haría la mejor mamada del mundo. Lo haría gruñir de satisfacción hasta hacerle gemir rogándome que siguiera –por la forma de hablar algo estrangulada, parecía que a Dean se le había secado la garganta-. Haría que se corriera en mi boca y resbalara por mi garganta, exigiéndole más y más. Que no parara nunca.

                Castiel no pudo soportarlo más; se levantó el hábito y apresó con desesperación su erección. La empuñó rápidamente y comenzó a masajearse olvidándose de todo. Ahora mismo sólo tenía en la mente las palabras que le había dicho Dean. Todas y cada una de ellas. Ya con eso le sobraba el resto del mundo.

                - ¿Cas? –Dean susurró su nombre y miró por uno de los agujerito a ver si podía distinguirle al otro lado, pero estaba oscuro. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente esos jadeos y el ruido que hacía su mano mientras se masturbaba. Se levantó y caminó hacia el frontal del confesionario. De un movimiento rápido y certero, y cerciorándose de que nadie lo miraba, se coló dentro entre las piernas separadas del ángel-. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Has empezado sin mí?

                La cortina se había abierto un poco y la luz de las velas y la tenue iluminación se adentró en el confesionario. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a Castiel con las piernas separadas, el hábito subido hasta la cintura y la mano en movimiento.

                - Lo siento, Dean –la verdad es que no parecía sentirlo en absoluto-. Todo eso que dijiste… fue demasiado para mí.

                Dean sonrió complacido. Nada le gustaba más que ver cómo Castiel respondía a su voz. Él le había confesado su amor, y el ángel en lugar de responderle, se masturbaba. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, prefería eso antes de ponerse a hablar de sus sentimientos. Eso nunca se le había dado bien y prefería mil veces mamársela a expresar lo que llevaba dentro, así que se arrodilló con algo de dificultad debido al poco espacio y acarició los muslos de Castiel hasta llegar casi a sus caderas. Una vez ahí se agachó y lo acogió entero en su boca. El sabor de Cas le embriagaba. Era dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, y unido a los jadeos que dejaba escapar entre sus labios, no necesitaba mucho más para jadear extasiado igual que él.

                Lo acogió por completo hasta su garganta, donde lo sintió caliente y palpitante. Podía aguantar así varios segundos, lo había practicado muchas veces con él. A Cas le gustaba sentir el calor de su garganta envolviéndole y él se moría por complacerlo, así que poco a poco había podido ir mejorando. Luego la deslizó completamente fuera de su boca, goteante, hinchada y anhelante por más. Dean no le hizo esperar y lo masajeó entre los labios cuan largo era, de principio a fin, hasta tenerle temblando bajo él.

                La cosa iba demasiado deprisa y eso no era lo que tenía en mente. Se incorporó, le tiró de la mano y lo obligó a levantarse. Entonces ocupó su lugar, sentando a Cas a horcadas sobre sus piernas.

                - He estado pensado –dijo mientras le volvía a subir el hábito por encima de la cintura hasta dejarle completamente descubierto, empalmado y aún más húmedo que antes-, que quiero que cabalgues sobre mí, me aprietes con tus piernas y me oprimas hasta que no haya nada más que sacar.

                Castiel se estremeció. Se incorporó para poder subir la túnica de Dean por encima de su cintura y deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos agarrando las dos erecciones bien juntas mientras las rozabas una contra otra. Masturbar a ambos a la vez era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Los dedos largos y elegantes de Castiel sabían cómo tocarle y dónde para hacerle perder la razón.

                Dean deslizó una mano entre los cuerpos. En la semioscuridad del confesionario se distinguía poca cosa, pero era suficiente para ver los muslos de Castiel sobre sus piernas, separados y expectantes. Le quitó la mano y lo masturbó durante unos minutos, tomándose su tiempo como si pudieran quedarse ahí para siempre. Se empapó los dedos del líquido pre seminal de Cas y luego llevó la mano entre los muslos del ángel hacia su entrada. Lo acarició suavemente, sintiendo cómo Cas contraía el anillo muscular tras su roce. Le hubiera gustado tumbarle en el suelo y hundir su cara entre sus piernas. Lamerle la entrada y hacerle jadear sólo con eso. Castiel era fácil de contentar, y la lengua de Dean lo volvía loco, así que el cazador sólo tenía que ser un poco avispado y elegir correctamente el sitio que le gustaría lamerle. Normalmente no le llevaba demasiado hacer ronronear al ángel.

                Cuando deslizó el primer dedo dentro de él, Cas ahogó un gemido que ocultó hundiendo la cabeza en la clavícula de Dean. Notar cómo entraba y salía de su cuerpo sólo sirvió para que tuviera que  morderle el borde del hábito para contener una exclamación. El cazador intentaba deslizar un segundo dedo y no estaba del todo seguro de que pudiera aguantar todo el proceso sin venirse abajo. Castiel demasiado cachondo y Dean no tenía los dedos pequeños precisamente. Cuando lo notó dentro, suspiró aliviado. No porque estuviera incómodo, sino porque había estado peligrosamente cerca de correrse.

                La postura no era la mejor para mover el brazo, pero podía valer. Lo penetraba con los dedos cruzados, amoldándole para hacerse hueco a sí mismo. Se moría por hundirse en él, pero para ello tenía que prepararle bien antes.

                - Dean… ya.

                Dean movió la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Ya, ¿qué? No estás preparado, Cas.

                - Sí –jadeó cuando un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo-. Lo estoy.

                - Cas. Soy yo el que tiene metido los dedos en tu culo. Soy yo el que decide.

                Castiel lo agarró de la cabeza enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos y comenzó a besarle duramente. Le mordía los labios y jadeaba sobre ellos mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas. Dean no sabía muy bien cómo, pero Cas había comenzado a follarle, a montarle los dedos y por Dios bendito, eso lo puso a mil. Notar la cara interior de sus muslos rozarle la mano, y lo íntimo de la postura, jugó en desventaja contra el cazador. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rendirse al placer. Sacó los dedos con cuidado y lo agarró por las caderas, sin importarle arrugar o no el faldón del hábito. Lo atrajo mucho más hacia él y le obligó a abrir más las piernas para poder adentrarse en él, pero ahora sí que no podía maniobrar  apresado como estaba en ese sitio tan pequeño con Castiel encima.

                - Cas, tendrás que ayudarme porque me falta espacio y nos sobra tela –murmuró.

                El ángel tomó las riendas en cuestión de segundos. A horcajadas como estaba y sentado encima de él, se elevó poniendo las rodillas sobre el banco de madera donde estaba sentado Dean. Sólo tuvo que levantar un poco el trasero, girar la cintura y llevar el brazo hacia atrás para agarrar la erección del cazador que parecía desafiar la ley de la gravedad lo que el reducido espacio le dejaba. Con ella en la mano, la acarició y la guió hacia su entrada. Antes de introducirla, Cas volvió a soltarla. Le dolía un poco el hombro al tener el brazo echado tan atrás y tan estirado para llegar bien, pero  no le importó. Se acarició rápidamente el trasero, pasando los largos dedos sobre su sensible piel. Luego alcanzó su entrada y tras tirar bien de una nalga con la otra mano para abrirse paso, se acarició su propia entrada con la punta de los dedos. Estaba húmeda y palpitante, deseosa de sentir a Dean abriéndose paso dentro de él. Deslizó un dedo dentro, sólo para comprobar que estaba menos preparado de lo que pensaba, pero ya no había marcha atrás; Se llevó la mano a los labios, se humedeció los dedos y los guió hacia su propia entrada. La lubricación ayudó a que al menos uno de sus dedos se deslizara bien. No solía darse placer de esa manera, no porque no le gustase, sino porque Dean parecía ser su lacayo sexual y se encargaba de esas cosas. Descubrió que darse placer también de esa forma era muy agradable, y quedó bastante claro por los gemidos que salieron del fondo de la garganta del ángel.

                - ¿Ya has terminado? –la voz de Dean retumbó contra su oído-. Porque si quieres te dejo a solas, me voy, y luego vuelvo.

                No había reproche en su voz, ni siquiera estaba enfadado. Dean estaba viviendo el momento más caliente de toda su vida. ¿Cuántas veces se podía estar en un confesionario con un ángel sobre tus rodillas observándole cómo se da placer? Con suerte una vez en la vida, y Dean no iba a desaprovecharla. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cachondo, habría seguido observando al ángel. El cuerpo de Castiel se había tensado sobre el suyo cuando se introdujo un dedo y un “ouh” se escapó de entre sus labios. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo aunque no pudiera verlo, y eso le dio más morbo.

                Castiel sabía que Dean estaba al borde de su resistencia. Lo notaba vibrar debajo de él. Lo volvió a coger con la mano y lo guió hacia su cuerpo, ésta vez apoyándole bien sobre los pliegues de la entrada. Bajó las caderas y poco a poco notó cómo la enorme polla de Dean se abría paso dentro de él.

                Tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para sostener el equilibrio y no dejarse caer de golpe. Dolía un poco, pero sabía que era la sensación inicial. Una vez que se hubiera acostumbrado segundos más tarde, el placer tomaría lugar en su cuerpo.

                - Cas… -la voz de Dean sonó estrangulada-. Esto no ha sido buena idea.

                Castiel lo miró preocupado en la oscuridad.

                - ¿No te gusta?

                Dean levantó la cabeza en el acto y buscó su mirada. No paró hasta que supo que Castiel también lo estaba mirando.

                - Esto es lo más jodidamente erótico que he hecho en la vida –jadeó-. Y precisamente por eso no voy a durar ni dos minutos.

                Castiel sonrió comprendiendo el estado de Dean.

                - No te preocupes, Dean. Podemos hacer una primera ronda aquí y luego en casa comenzar de nuevo.

                Dean le habría respondido si ese maldito ángel no hubiera elegido ese momento para auto empalarse él mismo. El cazador sólo pudo reaccionar agarrándole por las nalgas y guiándole de nuevo hacia arriba para dejar que se deslizara de nuevo hacia abajo, empalándole por completo. Implantó un ritmo y Castiel se amoldó a él. Como predijo, esa molesta sensación había desaparecido quedándose solo el palpitar de la erección de Dean dentro de él. Debía reconocer que cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, pensaba que se rompería en dos, y por una milésima de segundo el dolor superaba sus propias barreras y acababa convirtiéndose en placer. Así todas las veces que Dean entró y salió de su cuerpo, hasta que el cazador no logró contenerse más y explotó dentro de él. Lo agarró más fuerte por las caderas e impuso un ritmo mucho más acelerado que antes. Castiel sólo pudo seguirle mientras notaba cómo el calor de Dean invadía su cuerpo y lo llenaba por completo.

                Durante unos segundos todo quedó en silencio. Los débiles jadeos que a duras penas habían contenido habían dado paso a una respiración entrecortada seguida de una débil sonrisa por parte de del cazador.

                - Cas, vas a matarme.

                Castiel no respondió. Se levantó con trabajo alejándose de su cuerpo todo lo que ese pequeño espacio le permitió. Levantó a Dean y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas sobre el asiento, como si estuviera castigado y rezando cara a la pared. El cazador no dijo nada mientras el ángel le recogía la túnica en la cintura y la doblaba para que no se cayera. Luego se pegó a su espalda sintiendo su calor. Lo rodeó con el brazo y alcanzó su miembro aún erecto. Lo masajeó lo suficiente para empaparse la mano y los dedos. Una vez hecho, los guió hacia su trasero y lo acarició suavemente. La lubricación era escasa, pero sabía que a Dean le gustaba así. Le separó las nalgas con ambas manos, acomodó la punta de su erección y de una estocada cercera, se abrió paso en él.

                Dean apretó los dientes y gruñó, incapaz de contener el jadeo por más tiempo. Sentía a Castiel entrar y salir de su cuerpo lentamente, haciéndose hueco dentro de él, obligándole a aceptar su presencia y por Dios bendito que él la aceptaba y la acogía gustoso.

                - Dean –Castiel se había apoyado sobre su espalda y le hablaba muy pegado a su oído, para que sólo pudiera enterarse él y nadie más-. Recuerda que fui yo quien te sacó del infierno. Reconstruí tu cuerpo completamente y me sé de memoria cada recoveco y cada peca que hay en ti –sonrió lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Si te matase, no tendría ningún problema en reconstruirte de nuevo.

                El cuerpo de Dean vibró bajo esas palabras.

                - Entonces no esperes más, Cas, y mátame ya de una vez.

                Castiel no se hizo de rogar. Aceleró las caderas para comenzar a hundirse cada vez más fuertemente en él. Sabía que no iba a matarle y él no había vuelto a ser un ángel otra vez para poder salvarle si eso ocurría. Aún. Pero a Castiel le daba igual. Lo que sentía por Dean era tan grande que estaba seguro de poder desafiar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante.

                Dean apoyó la frente sobre la pared de madera y sacó el trasero hacia fuera para darle más ángulo de movimiento a Castiel. La penetración así fue más profunda y él necesitaba todo lo que el ángel pudiera darle.

                - Sigue, Cas –murmuró entre dientes, apenas inaudible mientras se sostenía con ambas manos para no chocar contra la pared-. Nmg. Nngh.

                Los ruidos que Dean hacía con la garganta lo estaban volviendo loco. El sonido de su cuerpo al chocar contra el otro también lo mareaban. Era mucho más que un placer follar a Dean. Era tan caliente y respondía tan salvajemente, que muchas veces Castiel temía no llegar ni siquiera a metérsela antes de correrse como un principiante. La verdad es que lo era, pero había aprendido del mejor y eso lo había convertido a él también en el mejor después de Dean.

                Durante unos segundos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía penetrándole. Una sensación gloriosa le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Fue como si vibrara. Intentaba contenerse, aguantar lo máximo posible, pero Dean era un experto en hacerle caer en picado.

                - _Eso es, Cas. Sigue. Fóllame_ –se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido que posiblemente se hubiera escuchado en toda la iglesia-. _Córrete, Cas. Quiero oírte._

                - Dean…

                - Cas. Sigue. Sigue. No pares –Dean se llevó la mano a su entrepierna para agarrarse la erección que volvía a tener-. Voy a correrme, Cas. Sigue. Quiero oírte.

                Castiel lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello. Aún así el gruñido que salió de él fue bastante audible. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno y ya casi podía tocar su liberación con la punta de los dedos. Si tan sólo…

                - Córrete, Cas –Dean jadeaba contra la pared empañando la madera con el vaho caliente de su respiración-. Muérdeme.

                Castiel no lo dudó; abrió la boca y le mordió el cuello apretando los dientes y notando la piel caliente bajo sus labios. Un silencio sepulcral lo envolvió, y luego todo giró a su alrededor en una espiral caliente de sensaciones.

                Le rodeó el pecho con los brazos mientras lo apresaba junto a sí mismo. Había apretado tanto los dientes que Dean había reaccionado poniendo en tensión todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Eso sólo sirvió para apresarle más estrechamente y que el ángel se corriera en cuestión de segundos.

                De sus labios salieron una serie de “Mhhhmmo” que Dean no supo descifrar qué eran. Sabía que Cas se estaba corriendo dentro de él, lo notaba caliente y espeso, y cada embestida en ese sitio tan certero lo estaban llevando peligrosamente al borde del abismo. Las palabras de Castiel terminaron de rematarle.

                - Sí, Dean. Eso es. Todo –jadeó sin especificar nada más-. Todo.

                El cazador tampoco supo a qué se refería, pero le dio igual. El tono agónico del ángel mientras notaba cómo lo marcaba pudo con él. Hizo rebotar la frente sobre la pared de madera haciendo que todo el confesionario se moviera. Fue a echarse mano a la erección notando ya cómo el orgasmo comenzaba a burbujearle en el abdomen, cuando sus dedos chocaron con los de Castiel. Ambos habían tenido la misma idea. Dean quitó la mano ofreciéndose a él por completo. El ángel lo agarró y en cuestión de segundos y tras un par de sacudidas, Dean comenzó a correrse.

                Castiel lo notaba contraerse alrededor de él, oprimiéndole y sacándole un poco más de lo que ya le había dado. Abrió la boca jadeante buscando oxígeno y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él cuando notó que Dean hacía lo mismo. Se había corrido sin apenas mancharle la mano. Algo normal para ser el segundo orgasmo y tan seguido del otro.

                Durante un par de segundos se quedaron así, hasta que Castiel se incorporó. Le besó la marca que sin duda le había dejado en el cuello y salió de él con pereza. Luego ayudó a Dean a sentarse porque le temblaban las piernas por la postura y el esfuerzo.

                - Voy a salir y dentro de unos minutos sales tú, ¿vale? –Castiel parecía nervioso, temiendo que los encontraran allí.

                Dean sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Necesitaba algunos minutos más para recuperar el aliento del todo. Ya no estaba para tanto trote y a ese ritmo Cas iba a matarle de verdad.

                Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios.

                - Dean.

                - ¿Hmmm?

                - Yo también te quiero –soltó, respondiendo a lo que Dean le había soltado en secreto de confesión antes de empezar con todo eso.

                El cazador lo vio irse acelerado del confesionario. No estaba seguro de cual habría sido su respuesta si Castiel se hubiera quedado ahí. Posiblemente le habría respondido besándole. Lo habría sentado en su falda y, aunque acababa de demostrarle lo que sentía por él, seguro que habría encontrado otra forma de hacérselo saber.

                Se quedó sentado unos minutos más de la cuenta con esa agradable sensación en el cuerpo. No era el orgasmo, al menos no del todo, sino que sentía las palabras de Cas como si fueran un objeto que pudiera tocar y acariciar con las manos. Respiró hondo y se sintió feliz por una vez en la vida. Lleno.

                Suspirando, se puso bien el hábito y salió de allí. Apenas llevaba un paso cuando se chocó con una mujer bastante mayor que lo miró boquiabierta. Ella miró hacia la puerta, sin duda buscando al otro monje que había visto salir apenas unos minutos atrás. Y ahora salía otro monje del mismo sitio. Algo fallaba.

                Dean le lanzó la mejor de sus sonrisas y hubiera deseado tener también los hoyuelos de su hermano para ser más persuasivo.

                - Estos pecadores… –pestañeó enseñándole a la mujer sus encantadores ojos verdes mientras terminaba de ponerse bien la falda del hábito con dos toquecitos-. Uno ya no sabe qué hacer para encauzarles.

                Luego se marchó rápidamente antes de que se pusiera a gritar o le obligara a que la confesara.

                La mujer se quedó mirando la puerta de la iglesia por donde habían desaparecido los dos monjes sin percatar que la llamaban con un suave movimiento en el hombro.

                - Señora Sigman. ¿Se encuentra bien?

                La mujer se volvió para encontrar al cura que ella conocía y que oficiaba las misas en esa iglesia.

                - Padre Joseph –murmuró mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta. Volvió la cabeza confundida.

                - Siento el retraso, pero los cursos han tardado más de la cuenta. Ahora tengo tiempo para confesarla.

                La mujer parpadeó. Miró la puerta, miró el confesionario, y por último miró al cura.

                - Perdóneme Padre Joseph, pero si le parece bien voy a esperar al nuevo párroco. El de los ojos verdes –se le secaron los labios recordándole-. Creo que sus penitencias se ajustan un poco más a lo que tengo en mente.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

Y aquí os dejo el video que tuvo la culpa de todo:

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvzDaB0XPQQ>


End file.
